The Eternal Wizard
by Defender Paladin
Summary: When a world is born a wizard is born, but when eternity itself creates one the ultimate wizard awakens. But even the ultimate wizard cannot defeat a foe when he cannot grow and the evil does. A tale of love, pain, and redemption...Only one can save him.
1. Prologue

_**AN/An idea occured to me today that excited me so much I had to start it. **_

**_Warning! This Harry will make even some of the most powerful Harry's in Fanfiction appear weak. But Voldemort will also be shockingly powerful. I wanted a new way to develop characters and ignore cannon more than I am in the LOH fanfiction. Plus I wanted a better start. _**

**_No, I don't plan to abandon my other fanfiction but I wanted to get some fresh blood. Light of Honor has nearly 60 chapters now and it's still not done. I feel it's time for some new blood. _**

**_Parings: No Harry/Ginny, no Hermione/Ron (Blech!)(On both thoughts.) Expect HHR Since they are the reality of Harry Potter. The story focuses on them. It is them. _**

_**Ron is a major character in Cannon but he is nothing on Harry and Hermione since he runs off way too much. There is religious reference at the beginning but I don't want to turn it into a religion/magic, super fic. Magic, Evil, Love, and most importantly A very unusual Harry that you might just might hate...Until... **_

_When a world is born a powerful Wizard is born. When a Galaxy is born an even greater wizard awakens. When eternity itself was born the ultimate Wizard was created. With the power of both the beginning and the end. So powerful that he could destroy entire universes with a mere thought. However, For each light Wizard is created a dark Wizard is born. The worst started weak and paltry; easily oblitterated by The Wizard of Eternity. However, each time he was destroyed he grew stronger. Since that time they have fought almost one trillion times. At the beginning the Light Wizard 'Harry' always triumphed. However, after a certain point Voldemort-The dark Wizard surpassed him and the darkness swallowed thousands billions of worlds as Voldemort continued to gather more and more power. Now, everything hinges on a final world. It was dubbed 'Earth' by the Creator. Where the creator's very Son sacrificed his life before returning to glory. _

_It was the there the Creator's most beloved creation existed. The human race. Harry really didn't understand that and he had tried to do so for countless millennia. Even in his alternate Dimension where time no longer existed and there he pondered much. Including his only weakness. Harry, the Wizard of Eternity A.k.A the Eternal Wizard could not grow in power nor in skill. That was why he had begun to fail against Voldemort. He just couldn't compete against a Wizard that grew in Power. _

_Harry could only grow should he find what the Creator called the 'Key'. Sometimes he was frustrated by the Creator, but in the end He had always been right. _

_"Harry, it has been too long since you have approached my throne." The Creator said as he entered Harry's small dimension._

_Harry kneeled before his King. _

_"Hail, King of Kings." Harry said in reverential awe._

_"Harry, I wanted to speak to you." _

_"I will listen my Lord." Harry promised._

_"Your only hope remains in one of those on Earth. It will be a human. A female to be precise." _

_"I don't understand Lord." Harry admitted. _

_"It's simple she is the key to unlock your ability to grow." _

_"Who is it Father?" Harry asked._

_"If I told you you would err and likely destroy your only chance of growing." _

_"Sometimes I think you like toying with me." Harry mumbled. _

_The Creator looked at him cooly. _

_"Forgive me my Lord. I have not the wizdom to understand. Please forgive me." Harry whispered. _

_"Anyways, Voldemort is about to make his move. Harry, what is your plan?" _

_"Lord, my plan is different than ever before." _

_"Oh?"_

_"I have decided I will start as a mere child this time."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Remember the Potter's?" _

_"Yes." _

_"They were about to have a child when they were killed by Voldemort and their unborn child died by his hand too. Since it takes at least a decade for our power to fully manefest I should be able to repel the Killing Curse. Those accursed Horrocrux's will keep him alive, but he won't be able to fight for a long, long time. That way I will have time to find this female that you spoke of."_

_"Interesting Plan. Harry...Potter."_

_"Thank you." Harry whispered._

_"Remember Harry, your powers come from the light. Not all human's power is driven by the light. You shall need to find out where their power comes from and Most importantly never forget the cardinal rules." _

_"Yes my Lord." _

_"Then begin." _

_Harry shot towards the final battlefield that he would ever participate in. Earth. _

"Hold on Lily! He's almost here!"

Lilly screamed one last time before Harry Potter was born.

Harry potter opened his eyes and saw the one who had just given birth to him. Being born was not a sensation he enjoyed. Period. He was covered in blood, he had to cough to clear his lungs of fluids, and he was naked. This was not one of his better days. In fact apart from his more humiliating (the more recent) defeats there wasn't a worse day he had had.

His mind remained as did his powerful brain. However, it came at a price. His magic was sustaining his Mental capacity. Fortunately that would diminish as time progressed.

However, he had no idea if he could keep the 'Parents alive' Part of him saw no need to do so honestly. That stupid divination applicant was giving her predictions and Voldemort, weak as he was would attack him. Voldemort wouldn't be fooled he would know that the Wizard of Eternity was now Harry Potter. Fortunately, A Galaxy Level Wizard had shielded the Potters. The immensely weakend Voldemort would have to find them first and he knew that would take time, enough for Harry to get back enough of his powers...in short bursts. Long enough to banish him from his body at least. Then Harry could search for this female that was the 'key'.

What did the Creator mean anyways? The 'key'. Harry didn't understand.

ETERNAL WIZARD PROLOGUE END


	2. Chapter 1

**_I actually typed part of this during the writing of the first chapter. Again a character has taken a life of his own and I'm loving it! Read just a little and you'll know what I mean. _**

"Wow, Lily he's growing so fast." James cooed as he lifted Harry.

_Brilliant, here I am the most powerful light wizard to ever exist and I'm having to play the part of a baby! If I could have just jumped in at a later date in life I would have but those stupid 'life laws' mean I had to be born. Disgusting. _

Harry forced himself to giggle as any other baby would.

_Well, at least they are easy to satisfy all I have to do is pretend I'm tired after a few hours and then they put me in that crib. At least I get some peace to myself. Counfound it! If only that stupid trelawny (Harry didn't justify her enough to even properly capitalize the first letter of her name in his thoughts) had made the prediction that the 'chosen one' be of a magical family Pfft...Why did The Creator demand that if I were to enter the world at birth that I would have to be born to a Magical Family at the beginning? This is imbicilic to the highest order! Now to plan..._

_Alright: My situation is this the Dark Wizard Voldemort is after me because I am the biggest threat to him. Or rather used to be the only threat to him. Assets are: I'm in a baby's body, I can't use very much magic, Voldemort is at Galaxy Wizard Strength and will begin to grow in power in a few years. However, should I disembody him he would lose a huge amount of his power and not be able to regain any power until he returns to a body. A more important question though is how? How can I reflect enough magic if he were to attack in a few days? Blast it! I don't have that much power yet! What if I scared that rat so badly that he begged Dumbledore to place him in hiding? Now that has Merit. I'll have to wait until nightfall. _

"Awww, Isn't Harry the cutest baby ever." Sirius asked as he entered the house.

_I am not 'cute' you flea bitten mongrel!_

"Ha-Ha-Ha! It looks like Harry doen't like being called cute Sirius." James laughed at Harry's expression.

"Sorry cub." Sirius said apollogetically.

_Oh so now I'm a cub now? It's just too bad that I can't start chewing you out you mangey mutt._

Harry however forced himself to smile.

"Daddy." _Uhhhhgh Disgusting._

"Paddy!" Harry said in the same baby voice.

"He's already talking?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Yep! That's my boy!"

_No it's not 'your' boy. I am a Warrior who has seen the birth and death of a trillion universes. A mage that if I could just use some of my power would make you so terrified.._

"Don't you mean our?" Lily asked sweetly as she took Harry into her arms.

_Well, as troublesome as it is at least she is halfway intelligent. Plus, she is more willing to put me down to wander. I need to know what this stupid house looks like you ingrate!_

"Well, James I wanted to talk to you and Lily." Sirius said after a long moment.

"Alright, let me put Harry in his crib first." Lily replied and a few minutes later Harry was listening in through a magical link.

"It's about your secret keeper. I think that Peter should become the secret keeper."

_No! I can't have them die yet! I need more time before I can reflect the killing curse. Intervention is neccessary. Hmm... Got it! _

Harry summoned Fawkes to him.

"Fawkes. Listen, I need you to help me." Fawkes nodded.

Harry conjured a message out of thin air.

"Take this to Lily, James, and Sirius. By the way, Dumbledore, or anyone for that matter cannot find out about this, do you understand?"

Fawkes nodded once.

"Then fly." Harry said simply.

Fawkes flared away and landed on the table where Lily, James and Sirius were gathered around.

"Ahhh! What's this? Fawkes?" Sirius screamed in surprise.

"He has a message, let's read it."

_James, and Lily Potter, _

_I am not Dumbledore, nor am I one who will aid you frequently. If ever again. However, it has come to my attention that you intend to switch secret keepers right now. I assure you that in doing so you will destroy the entire wizarding world. You are needed. Now listen closely. If you can hide successfully until December of this year then you can survive. Switch in December for I will lead him into a trap. First off do not fight him. Retreat. Just withdraw, and grab Harry._

_WOE_

"It's signed 'WOE'." Sirius said.

"Nice signature." James muttered.

"WOE who could that be?" Lily pondered.

"I don't know dear." James admitted.

"Well Fawkes delivered it. So we can trust whoever sent it." Lily decided.

"You're right." James agreed.

_Yes! I knew it would work! A Phoenix comes through yet again! Ughh...That used far too much energy. I must rest..._

The weeks passed slowly but Harry felt his power flood back into him day by day and finally December arrived.

"We switched to Peter like we were told but, what is the plan that this "WOE' person has?"

_You'll see soon Lily Potter, Too bad Harry Potter will vanish a few days after he's proclaimed the 'boy who lived'. I want the darkness focused totally on me. It's my duty._

That night Harry heard the door burst open.

Voldemort had arrived.

Lily and James withdrew instantly to Harry's room. However, Harry had slipped past them completely invisible. He then locked the door behind him. As he drew near the Dark Lord he let his magic aura flow naturally.

Then he released the invisibility spell and stood on his two stubbly legs in front of Voldemort.

"Ahh...Wizard of Eternity, it's quite amusing to see you in the form of a mere babe."

"It was quite an unusual experience." Harry replied dryly.

"I can imagine, being born isn't a pleasant experience I would imagine. Out of curiosity why?" Voldermort asked.

Harry laughed dryly.

"I was halfway hoping you'd give me a few years and then I would maybe have found the key to defeat you."

"As a mere child I think not."

"Apparently I'm not going to get to test my theory." Harry replied.

"Such a pitty, you used to be such a worthy foe."

"I prefer to remember when you were a mere nuisance." Harry replied dryly.

"This is the end my once worthy foe. Avadera Kadavera!"

Harry focused and summoned his power and deflected the spell back at Voldemort. The deflection also had an amplifying effect on the spell.

Voldemort's body was vaporized and the house was set ablaze.

The dark magics in the room however, weren't finished and they left their mark on the Wizard of Eternity: A single lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

It stung to say the least but Harry wasn't finished. Harry wearily opened the door to his room, conjured a note and dropped it next to him and then collapsed in exhaustion. He was too weary to even heal the curse scar.

"Harry!" Lily wailed as she bolted down the stairs.

"Mama..." Harry said in his best baby voice.

Lily scooped him up in her arms.

There's another note.

_James and Lily Potter,_

_Harry will be alright. He managed to deflect a tremendous evil. The Avadera Kadavera Curse as a matter of fact. It was your son that Voldemort was interested in. I guess that Voldemort is more cruel and cunning than I gave him credit for. How he managed to get your son down here while I was confronting him is beyond me. I might be powerful but I cannot access all of my strength nor skills yet. That meant that Harry was attacked and struck by the Killing Curse. Don't worry. He managed to reflect the spell back at Voldemort. Now Voldemort is nothing more than a spirit. I saw his soul flee and I must pursue him. _

_WOE_

"Our Son, defeated Voldemort?" Lily whispered.

James approached her holding a wand that had become feared by the entire Wizarding World.

"Is that _His _wand?" Lily asked.

"It has to be." James whispered.

Harry's grasp on staying awake slipped and he fell asleep in Lily's arms.

While Harry slumbered the world was beginning to learn the fact that Harry Potter; son of James and Lily Potter had defeated the most feared wizard of all time. Glasses were raised as the people toased to the 'boy who lived'.

What happened next would shock all but Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 2

When he awoke he sensed magic all around.

_Looks like I'm at Hogwarts right now. Let's see. _

Harry reached out quietly and began to probe the minds of everyone who was here.

_No, it doesn't seem like the key is here. All the better really since I'm still only seven months old technically. The key will probably be a Magical female. Its possible that she's going to be muggleborn. So it still stands to reason that I'll have to turn over every stone and search through the the global population and not just that of Wizards. Joy, that is going to be fun. Alright, I have to leave. Sorry 'mum' and 'dad'. Now goodbye magical world. I can search the magical realm when I return at a later date. Besides, the wizarding realm is so much smaller..._

Harry opened his green eyes and they glowed faintly for a second as he accessed his power. Then, he transended time and space long enough to move to a small area in muggle London.

"Alright, I'm going to have to use Illusion and a false Identity." Harry whispered.

After a moment the baby vanished and a much larger man who looked to be in him early twenties appeared.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Mark Tracker." The young sandy blond haired youth with deep blue eyes said.

Over the next few days Mr. Tracker created a history for himself, including records of his birth. At the same time the Wizarding World was in an absolute panic from the vanishment of Harry Potter.

The one whom had vanished however, merely laughed at the foolish wizard's that never stopped to consider that he; himself, could have decided to leave on his own.

Harry chortled as he walked back into his own appartment complex in his early twenties disguise. Now he had free reign to search the earth.

"Mr. Tracker, how are you today?" The secretary asked pleasently.

_Better be careful how I answer, Employers can lose employees easily if they offened the workers. She's skilled at her job, I want her to stay under my thumb._

I am doing quite well today Mrs. Granger. What about yourself?" Harry asked the twenty one year old woman.

She smiled at him faintly and replied.

"Excellent. My daughter has just started walking." She said proudly.

"Your daughter's name was Hermione right?" Harry asked.

She nodded; pleased that her boss (and owner of the complex) remembered.

"Yes Mr. Tracker." She affirmed.

"You are also trying to get through Dental School if I remember properly." Harry said as if trying to remember.

_As if! I have never forgotten anything. Even things I wish I could forget...Like the time Dark Dragon Voldemort ate me._

"Yes Mr. Tracker and so is my husband."

"Well, good luck." 'Mr. Tracker' said as he walked upstairs.

_Hmph. It's surprising that no one's surprised that a twenty year old kid has enough money to have bought and created a large business. It might be in part because I exude a type of authority and power. Well, why does that not surprise me? _

Harry climbed the stairs, entered his room, flopped down on the soft, and rested his weary body. At being merely eight months old his body just couldn't handle all that much stress before he absolutely had to rest.

"I am getting the feeling that I made a mistake coming back." Harry groaned as he closed his eyes.

Yet, another failure of a day. He hadn't found the key, yet again. Harry however, was patient when he needed to be. That was one thing he and his foe shared at least.

Oh yes, Harry could be patient.

**_Several Years Later_**

_Potter Castle_

_Meeting of the Order of Searching Souls_

"Has there been any signs?" Lily asked in a teary voice.

Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Light, shook his head.

"Alas, Not a trail nor a hint of him."

Lily wailed and clung to James brokenly.

The formerly mischevious Potter was stony faced and held Lily as closely as he could.

Albus sighed, since the dissapperence of Harry Potter the pair of them had never recovered. They never tried to have another child either.

Sirius came into the room tiredly.

"I looked all over the African continent for him and I didn't find a trace of him." Sirius said bitterly as he sat next to James.

"I can't keep doing this." Lily cried in Jame's embrace.

_No! She's giving up! If she does then they won't search anymore and they will start doing something of importance!_

"Now, Now, Lily, I know it's hard but young Harry has to be alive." Albus lied smoothly.

Lily turned her teary emerald green eyes towards him.

"I feel bad about this but I placed several detection charms on young Harry when he was at Hogwarts before he was taken. They clearly state he is alive."

"Really?" Lily asked hopefully.

Dumbledore nodded.

Lupin entered and sat across from Dumbledore.

"I investigated Muggle England of all places and while I was in London I thought I smelled his sent." Lupin held up a hand at the married couple's excitement.

"However, I couldn't find him, nor was there any trace of him acctually being there." Lupin finished morosely.

"Remus, your sense of smell is too accurate to fail. Young Harry had to have, or perhaps still is in muggle London." Dumbledore said.

Inwardly, he triumphed.

_Thank you Remus Lupin! Now they have more motivation and this will keep them busy a while longer. _

**_10:58 A.M. Muggle London_**

"I'm sad to see you leave." Mr. Mark Tracker said to his secretary Mrs. Granger.

"I loved working for you but our practice can now get on on it's own."

Harry shook the nearly twenty six year old woman's hand.

"Well, take care of yourself, and I'm going to miss having you as my employee." Mr. Tracker said honestly.

**_7:53 A.M. The Next Day, Elementary School, at Irrelevant Suburb,_**

Mr. Mark Soulsearcher walked into the building. He was a man that was just entereing middleage. His once chestnut brown hair was now streaked with silver and his brown eyes shone with intelligence.

"This way please Mr. Soulsearcher."

Ten minutes later he was looking at his 'sons' principal.

"Good morning Mr. Soulsearcher. I am the principal of this school. My name is Mr. Geselt."

Mr. Mark Soulsearcher shook the man's hand.

"I would like to enroll my son into your school."

"Excellent timing Mr. Soulsearcher, it just so happens that school opens tomorrow." The prinipal said.

Harry simply handed over a large stack of papers that would admit him into the scholl tomorrow.

The man leafed through the papers.

"It will be a pleasure to see Harry tomorrow."

"Thank you." Mr. Soulsearcher said as he stood.

_I know that I am going to be bored out of my mind for the next several years but, I might find the key so a little boredom is alright. Besides, I can withdraw into my mind while still knowing what whatever idiot had been saying. _

**_7:40 A.M. August 1st _**

**_First Day of School_**

A five year old Harry Soulsearcher waited in the desk for the rest of the class to show up. Five minutes later he sensed someone...magical approaching. Harry bristled internally and increased his mental shielding while he started awakening some extra power that wouldn't be noticable. He discreetly looked towards the door. As the person drew near he realized several things.

First: The magical person was young, so whomever it was was a muggleborn or at least halfblooded.

Second: The magical signature was powerful, more powerful than anyone he had met at the age this person was.

Third: The person was shielding a great amount of their power. It was obvious that this planet had given birth to a person who was magically equivant to at least a world level wizard.

The door opened and Harry saw a girl with bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and buck teeth.

_Why didn't her magic correct that? _Harry wondered.

Before she even noticed Harry a snide muggle girl entered.

"Ech, disgusting! It's Wormy Granger!"The girl sneered at Hermione.

Harry saw her tear up. He couldn't care less, except for the fact that she might be the key and destiny seemed to have hand in this. She had to be the daughter of his former secretary. There were never coincidences like that. It had to mean something.

"Ech, disgusting! a snob!" Harry mimicked as he walked over to them.

"How dare you!" The rude girl shrieked.

"Easilly." Harry replied.

She started to say something pointless before Harry interrupted.

"Just go sit down before you hurt yourself." Harry said scathingly.

She glowered at him furiously for a long moment before she left the two of them alone.

Hermione stared at him in awe.

"Why did you help me?" She asked.

Harry smiled.

"It's what I do."

_In some senses that is true, I keep entire planets from destruction, so I guess that counts for helping._

Harry and Hermione talked for the next few minutes before class began. In that time Harry decided that he had to keep an eye on this little girl.

_She just might be the one. She's intelligent, she has a hidden courage and strength, besides, if she isn't the one at least I can stand her mind is already sharp enough that I enjoy talking to her. Usually people have to be around five hundred before they begin to interest me because of their minds. She's got tremendous potential. At the least she could be useful. Yes, Very useful. _

**_AN:Nearly 2000 words in length...Hmm...I'm getting larger by a few hundred words per chapter..._**

**_Expect LOH to be updated next....(no promises though)_**


	4. Chapter 3

In the first month Hermione became firmly attached to his side. By the end of the school year she was nearly totally obsessed with him. She saw him as her knight in shining armor, her champion. She loved him. Harry, really didn't care. He figured that she must be the key but he hadn't figured how she was the key or how the key was going to open the lock to his growing ability. Until he did he couldn't leave her.

_Creator, why did you make this key be so hard to use? Now I'm essentially bound to a five year old girl! Just do whatever you are supposed to do Granger and let me go grow so I can destroy Voldemort!_

Naturally that didn't happen. Fate just loved to toy with everyone apparently; even him.

Harry sighed before he rolled out of bed in the morning. Today was the final day of this year, soon he would be six as well. Harry shrugged and quickly dressed.

"Good morning class." Their teacher said as she appeared.

Miss Melanie was fair. She looked to be twenty two however, she was almost thirty. Her blonde hair rimmed her lightly tanned face and her blue eyes held a professionalism that CEO's only dreamed of.

"Good morning Miss. Melanie." They intoned.

_I hate this. She treats me like I'm some sort of todler. Hermione and I scored higher than any one else's score in every way. Hermione would have even beat me in reading if the test could have measured us to our greatest abilities. How is that possible anyways?_

"Harry, Hermione would you mind coming up to the front after class today please?" Miss Melanie asked.

"Yes Miss Melanie." Harry said cooly.

When class ended that day Harry and Hermione came to the front.

"You both scored unbelievably well on the National Assesment. Your knowledge has the United Kingdom interested." Miss Melanie said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"The school system wants you to skip some grades."

"How many?" Hermione asked nervously.

"As many as possible."

"You mean I would be able to learn things I haven't yet learned?" Hermione asked in near excitement.

Miss Melanie nodded.

"I'll have to ask mum and dad." She said.

"Just mail us a letter if you and your family accept." Miss Melanie told her.

"Alright." Hermione promised.

"What about you Harry?" She asked him.

"I will have to speak to father on that matter." He replied.

"When you decide just mail the letter please." Miss Melanie said to him.

"I will." He replied shortly.

"Thank you." She smiled at the two childern and dismissed them.

As soon as they were out of ear shot Hermione squealed delightedly.

"We are going to skip ahead!" She said in a happy whisper.

"Yes, I heard that." Harry smiled in return to her happiness.

"Harry, would you like to come over?" She asked.

Flashed of what human boys and girls did when they were alone came to him unbidden. He blinked and cleared his mind.

"Sure." He responded.

As they walked to her house and she gigled and talked happily Harry thought seriously about the sudden images.

_Looking at this logically there is no logical explanation for those images. I am not human. Alright if we are to ignore this current shell that is. Besides, my human form is only 6 so puberty isn't the issue. Perhaps, Voldemort was trying to confuse me with those images. But he shouldn't be active right now._

Harry then followed the magical currents mentally until he found Voldemort. Then he smashed into his defenses and pilfered his mind.

_Thankfully he is too weak to fight me right now. Otherwise, I would be in a lot of pain. Yep I'll need to keep my shields up. Voldemort is trying to distract me. _

"Harry, Hermione, its good to see you both." Mrs. Granger said as she saw the two enter.

Hermione couldn't contain herself any longer, squealed in delight and jumped into her mother's arms.

"Mum they want me to skip grades!"

"How many?" She asked.

"As many as possible!" She squealed again in absolute excitement.

Over the next week they were tested and Harry and Hermione easily passed test after test.

Eventually they decided that they needed to go into the last grade of high school.

When that was announced Mr, and Mrs. Granger were awed by the sheer brilliance of their daughter.

"It's truly rare to see two children, let alone best friends go from their first year of school to the year before college." Miss Melanie noted as she handed the papers confirming Hermione's new placement to both Grangers.

"Yes it is, but I'm so proud of Hermione." Mr. Granger said.

Hermione blushed.

Their summer flew by and they got ready for thier first day of High School. They entered the building and walked to the guidance office.

"Hello children can I help you?" The secratary asked.

"We need to head to our first classes." Hermione replied.

"Wouldn't you need to head over to a different school?" The secratary asked.

Harry shook his head.

"No, we are here for class. Our Names are Harry Soulsearcher and Hermione Granger."

Her eyes widened.

"You need to go to room 302."

"Thank you ma'am." Harry said slightly sarcastically and left the office with Hermione.

When they arrived they got a rundown of the school, schedules. (Identical ones.), and all the important things they needed to know.

Things went well for them that day. The high school students didn't like that they were already in high school but they couldn't harm or even insult six year old kids. That wouldn't be mature. Hermione became fast friends with a girl that was fairly smart, had great fashion sense and was friendly.

_That's it! Maybe she has to grow before she can become the true key! I better find ways to make her grow... At least this is one avenue for her growth._

The year passed quickly and Hermione and Angel became close friends. Angel taught Hermione about fashion, boys, and that is more than just knowledge to search for.

At the same time Harry slowly and gently began to break 'her know it all' habit.

By the time they reached eight they had finished their generals in college. They attended Harvard University.

"We need to deside what we are going to get our degrees in." Harry noted after they left the college campus at the end of that summer.

Hermione nodded.

"What do you want to do with your life Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Change the world." She replied simply.

Harry nodded.

"Well, to change the world we either invent something that makes things better, discover something, build something, educate someone, protect someone, or change the government." Harry summed up.

"Doctors heal someone, teachers teach someone, business owners build something, and lawyers- that's it! A lawyer teaches their client, they build their firm, they protect their clients, they also work to change the government. I think we could have immense influence as attourneys." Hermione said.

"What? The people that when they sleep first lie on one side and then lie on the other?" Harry asked dryly.

"Yes I know a lot of lawers are that way but they can be honourable." Hermione replied.

"You want to go about it this way?" Harry asked.

She nodded in determination.

_Plus it will force her to work on her people skills. She needs that, and she will get to be a know it all on occasion and I know she will love that._

"I only see one problem. How are we supposed to open a firm? We arent even ten yet!" Hermione asked.

"That's a very valid question." Harry agreed before he decided to throw her for a surprise.

"But by using my original name and emancipated status I could open a law firm and with your parent's permission you could become an attourney there. Plus if you invested then you would own part of the business. Your parents would naturally have to take care of your finances."

"You're emancipated?" Hermione asked with some surprise.

Harry willed the documents that emancipated him into existance into the files of the ministry, the muggle government, several other governments magical and nonmagical, and his own set of papers.

"Yes I am." Harry agreed.

And it was true, the papers were so accurate they were legitimate.

"What is your real name then and why did you hide it?" Hermione asked in confusion.

Harry smiled at her.

"My real name is Harry Potter, and I was found by my adoptive father Mr. Soulsearcher and he took care of me even though I was emancipated. He also allowed me to take his last name. I'll go back to Harry Potter once I finish law school." Harry told her.

Hermione blinked before she set her powerful mind onto the subject. She was analizing his statement, probably word for word and trying to find any problems.

"You have the papers right?" She finally asked.

Harry grinned.

"Back at home."

They returned from the college to the small house they were sharing with Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger was still at the Granger's home while Hermione attended college at Harvard.

"Welcome back Hermione, and Harry." Mrs. Granger said to them.

"Thanks mum."

"It is good to be back Mrs. Granger.'

Mrs. Granger nodded at him.

"Hermione I need to find those papers to show you alright?" Harry asked.

She nodded.

Twenty minutes later Harry and Hermione were looking over his 'emancipation' documents.

"You really are considered an adult now huh?" Hermione asked him.

Harry simply nodded and placed the papers in a secure location.

Over the next year and a half Harry and Hermione passed through Harvard and the extra years of law school to become attourneys.

At nine and a half years of age Harry Potter and Hermione Granger created history. They were the two youngest lawyers in the history of the world.

**_NEW YORK TIMES_**

_Record Setting Lawyers_

_Recently two brittish born children came over to the United States for education. While this in itself is not unusual it becomes much more strange seeing as the two of them came over to the U.S. to attend Harvard. The two nine year olds; Mr. Harry Potter and his close friend Ms. Hermione Granger completed law school last week and are currently waiting to recieve their diplomas. Usually it takes seven years to become a lawyer. The two of them did so in two and a half years. The children graduated with honors and almost every firm, and company is attempting to hire them. Sadly, for the companies and firms Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger plan to open their own law firm back in the United Kingdom. Since they have been awarded dual citizenship they may live in the United States as well. _

_Hopefully these two brilliant and cunning children are able to impact their homeland in a dynamic way. Mrs. Granger their guardian while overseas told us that..._

Harry smirked as he handed the paper to Hermione.

She read through the article three times in a few short minutes before her eyes widened and she squealed in delight.

"Mum! Have you read the New York Times?"

"Yes I have dear. I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Granger said to her daughter as she pulled her into a hug.

They returned to England in late May. On the last day of May Harry and Hermione took, and passed the Bar Exam. By July 4th the H&H Law Offices were established.

_Potter Castle _

_Order of the Searching Souls_

Lily sobbed into her husband's chest as the new remained bleak.

Remus smiled at her sadly.

"I looked everywhere and I can't find him." Remus bowed his head in defeat.

Lilly nodded mechannically.

_No! She is going to break unless I offer her a distraction. I know! _

"Lily, James, I was thinking." Dumbledore said.

Instantly the talking desisted. Dumbledore continued.

"My devices still say Harry is alive. But we have been unable to locate him. However, In two more years he will be the age of eleven and an owl will be sent to him." Dumbledore said smoothly.

James eyes widened.

"The school invatation letters will find their reciepient no matter what." James said as the realization dawned on him.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Exactly. So I propose this: You two train for the next two years, learn as much as you can, and then I will hire you on as Defense against the Dark Arts Teachers."

"Isn't there only supposed to be one?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Not Exactly. I can only pay one full or two half salaries to any teacher in a subject."

"I'm for it." James admitted.

Lily nodded once.

"This is my last hope." She whispered.

_A lot is riding on you returning Harry. From your mother's point of view at least. If you do return then my job will be a lot easier._

**_AN/ Almost 2,500 in just the story part. (Very nice) This chapter covers the early years and plows ahead for several reasons. _**

**_Nine year old Harry is going to be fun to watch next chapter :) _**

**_About the lawyers...There are a lot of dishonorable ones out there but, a single honorable man in a position can alter things drastically. Besides I felt that this career is one that people would respect but not think wow, what an arrogant jerk. Hermione and by Proxy Harry will turn it into a crusade until they turn 11. Three guesses to figure out what happens then. Ding Ding Ding! That's right a shiny letter a piece!_**

**_Eternal Wizard Chapter...End..._**


	5. Chapter 4

Wizard of Eternity

Prodigies of Law

Harry opened his eyes and rolled out of bed.

_I hate being human; being weak. Always needing sleep and getting tired at the drop of a hat. It is disgusting. I still don't see what is so special about these people. The Talatarians were a much more interesting race. The reason they don't exist anymore is...my fault..._

Harry felt a strange twinge of emotion in him before he viciously oblitterated it.

_This human body must have some type of emotional matrix. I will have to locate it and see if I can destroy it and not be destroyed as well._

Harry shrugged the problem of the emotion matrix as one he would settle later. At the moment however, his body was begging for him to take care of it.

After a quick breakfast and cleaning up Harry displaced time and space to arrive in his office instantly. He then opened the door.

At precisely eight A.M. Miss. Granger arrived and the H&H Law Offices opened for the first time in history.

The first few hours they just talked and enjoyed themselves as they waited for their first client.

At 10:00 A.M. A tired and desperate man entered.

Harry glanced at him, broke through his mental defenses and rummaged around in his skull.

_This man needs us. _

"How can I help you?" Harry asked politely.

"Hello son, I heard that two new lawyers are in this part of town and I need a lawyer badly." He told Harry.

"Did you want to speak to Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger in their office?" Harry asked; internally smirking.

The man nodded.

"Follow me and Hermione please." He intentionally made a grammatical error.

A few moments later they entered the office Harry and Hermione shared.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"Hold on just one moment." Harry said and walked to his desk.

He sat in the chair, pulled some paper out of the drawer and grabbed a pen. Meanwhile Hermione did nearly the exact thing.

"You wanted to speak to us?" Harry asked.

"This is a joke right?" The man demanded.

"I can assure you that this is no joke." Harry replied primly.

"Who do you think you are?" The man looked dumbfounded.

"Yes, forgive me, my name is Mr. Harry Potter and this is my longtime friend Ms. Hermione Granger. We also happen to the youngest lawyers in history. We passed the bar just recently."

The man blinked at them owlishly.

"I can see you find this difficult to believe." Hermione noted.

"You think? This is unbelievable! I have never seen such young lawyers in my entire life!" He said in shock.

"We are the youngest in history so it would be quite difficult to find a younger lawyer." Harry replied dryly.

"Now, Mr. Potter our client is having enough difficulties as it is." Hermione chided him gently.

She then spoke again.

"What is the nature of your case?" She asked.

"It's, it's-" The man drew a breath before continuing.

"She is trying to take my daughter away from me." He said; his voice was shaking slightly.

"Who is trying to take your daughter?" Harry asked.

Harry knew since he had already pilfered through his mind.

"My ex-wife. She took the house, car, and my life savings. In return she had promised to let me keep my daughter but, now she claims that I am a bad parent and that my daughter should be left in her care. I don't care if I end up with nothing as long as I have my daughter. Every lawyer before you has taken one look at the case and shot me down. I have no one else to turn to. Please help me!" He begged.

_Que crusader Hermione Granger._

"That's insane! Harry we have to help him!"

_Sure the guy is telling the truth and his ex is a hag but you don't have to just onto a crusade. Besides, what if he was lying to you? You wouldn't be on a crusade anymore. I'll have to remedy that later._

"Could you give me the information about this case?" Harry asked.

Ten minutes later Harry 'decided' to help him.

"Thank you both so much!" The man said in relief.

"You will keep your daughter. I promise."

_When I promise something I always deliver._

After the man left Harry turned to Hermione.

"You made a mistake." He noted.

She bristled.

"I did not make a mistake. I asked all of the right questions and I followed proper procedures." She said icilly.

"You were too willing to believe him. You need to remember, people, adults and people in power included will lie. No person is infallible." Harry warned.

She sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You're right." She admitted.

"Just don't make the same mistake again." He replied.

She nodded and for a few moments she burned his statement into her mind.

He saw what she burned deep into her consciousness.

_People lie, adults lie, people in power lie. People lie, adults lie, people in power lie._

It became a mantra in her mind.

_Good, she will see deeper than just the initial illusion. That is a useful trait to have. She is more useful now._

A week passed and Harry and Hermione's first trial began.

"Is the Defense Ready Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger?" The judge asked the two of them.

Harry nodded.

"The defense is ready your honor."

"Plaintiff, please make your opening statements at this time." The judge said.

"We are here to prove that Mr. Dunning's is incapable of taking care of his two year old daughter. He has shown mental instability-"

"Objection!" Harry interrupted.

"What is your objection?"

"The very statement that he has shown mental instability. This is false and we have his medical record right here. He allowed for us to see the records. Erikson, don't try to make him out as deranged."Harry said scathingly.

"Objection sustained. Mr. Erikson do not attack with lies again or I will have you removed from this courtroom." The judge said icilly.

"My apologies your honor." He bowed his head slightly.

"Continue." He told the lawyer.

"We will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that he is unable to care for his child and as such it is our solmn duty to return the child to the mother." Erikson said finally.

"What is the defense's comments?" The Judge asked.

"The defendant is able to take care of his little girl." Hermione said simply.

"That is all you have to say?" He asked them.

Harry and Hermione shared equally evil grins.

"We will have this trial finished and Mr. Dunning Returning home with his daughter in ten minutes at the latest." Harry said confidently.

"What gives you such confidence."

"We have never lost a single case. No case we have taken has lasted longer than ten minutes." Hermione said confidently.

"That's impressive, do you care to share a little about that?" The judge asked.

Harry looked at him coolly before speaking.

"That is irrelevant to this case. If you want to know about that ask us after the trial is finished." Harry replied.

The judge blinked before he nodded and spoke.

"Mr. Erikson, first witness please."

"I would like to call the daycare worker Miss. Phillips to the stand."

A few minutes later Miss Phillips was on the stand and placed under oath.

"Would you tell me about how the daughter was when left in your care?" Erikson asked.

She nodded.

"I work at happy kids daycare. Where Mr. Dunnings leaves the child at six A.M. every day. He then picks her back up at 4 P.M. When she arrives in the mornings she is unresponsive and has a dead look in her eyes. Not long before Mr. Dunnings picks her up she goes back into her catatonic state. I have been trained too spot child abuse and these events suggest abuse from the hands of Mr. Dunnings."

Hermione and Harry scoffed.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger?"

Harry stood and allowed his eyes to glow faintly. If a person noticed it it would be intimidating but they would either think it was eyes or a trick of the light. Hermione had stood at the same time.

"Indeed there is something wrong. Miss Phillips forgets that the daughter is only two years old. Getting up much before six A.M. is tiring for a child. If she was active all day as well it is reasonable to believe that she was merely exhausted by the time her father came to pick her up. To just jump to the assumption that he abuses his child is not only morally wrong but illegal as well. To further disprove the suggestion that Mr. Dunnings abused his child the child's medical record, which was submitted five days before the trial clearly reveals that he has not done such a thing. This little girl is healthy, well fed, and happy. Must we continue destroying the weak rationale of the Plaintiff?" Harry added in disgust.

Hermione spoke.

"No further questions your honor."

Mr. Erikson flushed slightly before recovering.

"Thank you Miss Phillipps."

She nodded before leaving the room.

"Ahh, The Plaintiff would like to call Ms. Jackobs to the stand." Erikson finally said.

The next three minutes were spent destroying lies and getting Ms. Jackobs kicked out of the courtroom.

Needles to say they won and did so in under ten minutes.

"Well done Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger, you have done it again." The judge said after the verdict had been decided.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Hermione burst into peals of laughter. Harry himself was having trouble from keeping himself from laughing and he was immune to human emotion.

"Your honor that was our first case." Hermione laughed.

"But you said you never lost a case and that every case you had taken had taken less than ten minutes!" The judge protested.

"That was and still is very true your honor." Harry agreed.

The judge pondered for a long moment before he suddenly realized that they hadn't lied after all.

"Very shrewd Mr. Potter, and Miss. Granger. I believe that lawyers are going to be talking about you quite a bit."

"They already were your honor." Harry noted.

A few minutes later the judge finally left and the two of them left.

A very tearful Mr. Dunnings stammered his heartfelt gratitude.

It was a few short hours later when Hermione regaled the case to her awestruck parents. After she had finished telling them what had happened Mrs. Granger pulled her daughter into a hug and promptly began to gush.

Mr. Granger was busy trying to call all of his friends at once to brag about how proud he was of his daughter. Meanwhile, in the excitement Harry slipped out of the house. He then returned home.

_These humans, what makes them do what they do? What is this pride that they seem to posses when their children do something? Why do they stick together even when they are hurting each other? Why do they hurt each other? I don't know and I used never give that any thought but now, perhaps this is a key to finding out why the creator loves these fragile transient beings. _

Harry sighed before he walked into his room and collapsed on the bed.

_Potter Castle_

_1:30 A.M. _

James and Lily crumpled on the cool stone floor panting heavily.

"Well done love." James said.

"You didn't do badly yourself prongs." She replied.

James groaned and crawled over to his wife.

"I love you." He whispered as he collapsed next to her. His body was right next to hers and his head rested on her shoulder.

"I love you too."

"You..." James said groggily.

"What about me?" Lily asked wearilly.

"Lily you're still beautiful."

She tried to respond but sleep overcame them.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_2:00 A.M._

_Headmaster's Office_

Albus Dumbledore sucked on his lemon drop as he chuckled lightly. His plan was coming together nicely. The Potter's were so busy and obsessed with getting ready for Harry's first year that they would never have the time to enter the chambers of the Wizangamot.

_That is one less variable to worry about, now that the Longbottom's had their 'unfortunate accident' last week they no longer have the mental capacity to oppose me either. Neville may be a threat in the future but right now he's just a nine year old that shows no magical apptitude. Fudge is in my pocket but what am I missing, I feel like there is a variable that threatens me. What is that danger? I don't see it anywhere. I better just stay careful and make dicisions as needed. _

Dumbledore finished his lemon drop and started on another one.

_H&H Law Offices _

_8:00 A.M. _

Remus looked into the small firm and saw movement in the main office where the two 'Prodigies' were.

The boy's name was identical to little Harry's maybe they were the same person. It wouldn't hurt to find out. Besides, the smell was very familliar. Too familliar to be chance.

Lupin knocked on the office door and heard a young boy's voice speak.

"Come in."

Lupin opened the door and saw something that truly shocked him.

It was Harry.

_H&H Law Offices _

_8:03 A.M._

"Hello, how can I help you?" Harry asked.

"It's really you." Remus said in shock.

"Yes it is really me Harry Potter. Now do you need my services?" Harry acted.

"You don't remember who I am?" Lupin asked.

Harry sighed, and leaned back in his chair slightly.

"You are one persistant man Remus Lupin and I respect that." Harry said.

"You remember me after all."

"I have never forgotten anything Remus." Harry replied as he gestured to a chair in front of him.

Remus took the chair.

_I'd just destroy you but that is dangerous, your friends would look for you and they might trace this location down. Unless you never came here._

"Where have you been Harry?" Remus asked oblivious to the fact that he was going to forget everything that had occured here.

"All over the place. I also attended Harvard in the U.S."

"You became a lawyer in the United States? Why?"

Harry smiled.

"I'm after the key." Harry told him.

"Key?" Remus asked.

Harry walked over to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and entered the void where he traveled from place to place instantly. He arrived outside of London about thirty miles from anywhere.

"Sleep Remus, Sleep and forget what you have witnessed."

Remus crumpled onto the ground and fell into a deep slumber. After he created several false memories in Lupin's mind he returned to his office.

**_Thought Harry would actually allow Remus to find him? That isn't likely. _**

**_It wasn't a memory charm either. Harry literally erased his memory of the encounter. In Remus Lupin's mind he never saw Harry. _**


	6. Chapter 5

The Eternal Wizard

Chapter 5

Over the next few months Harry Potter and Hermione Granger built a fearsome reputation and quickly their skills led them to taking more and more trials. By December of Harry's tenth year they were taking international cases in almost every western nation. Their leputation grew and other lawyers began to imitate their style. Harry became known for attacking brutally and even when the odds looked completely against him turn the case around in a heartbeat. Hermione became known for her delicate strikes that were lethal to the other side.

Even three hundred cases later they still hadn't lost once. Two hundred and ten of those cases they proved who the true criminal was. They had refused one hundred cases. Ones, that Harry knew that they were the criminals.

However, Harry's other mission, the more important one, and much more difficult one was slowly being accomplished. Hermione was cunning, brilliant; far more brilliant than any other person Harry had met, cautious, and extremely human. She had all human emotions, she knew when to mask them and when to reveal what she was feeling. She was a compassionate mastermind that could manipulate anyone she got near; except Harry himself. She was a very dangerous human if she was your enemy and she would be the most loyal of friends but she was not blind. You wouldn't want to betray her; or even think of it for that matter. in short she would be able to run circles around even Albus Dumbledore once she gained experience. She was also the most gentle person Harry had ever met. She was a loving, young girl.

Harry was correct in his assumption that by her becoming a lawyer it would sharpen that skill. He was also certain that she would have plenty of people to do her bidding once she entered Hogwarts. If she had wanted lackeys that was.

_Yes, she is growing quickly and she is almost the greatest human now. But, why haven't I gotten stronger yet? She is the one I can feel it down in my very core. What's missing? Why hasn't this super key unlocked my power yet?_

Harry sighed as he leaned back in his leather chair. His most recent client had been a serial killer suspect and Harry and Hermione had revealed that it was a different man that they wanted after all. The former member of the RAF was busy telling them that if they ever needed anything he would use his contacts in the military if he could help in any way.

Harry really didn't see what use that could be but he accepted anyways. The man couldn't afford their services otherwise and besides, they didn't need the money. They were doing very well. Hermione smiled at the former service member and spoke to him before he left; completely and totally free.

Something deep in Harry stirred for a second before Harry used his mind and crushed the emotion that his body was trying to exhibit. Humans might find them 'useful' but he found them to be too great a weakness. That was one of the few things Harry and Voldemort could agree on.

Harry shivered slightly as he suddenly remembered the Taletarians. He viciously squashed the emotion that also tried to awaken.

_I must eliminate the emotional matrix it before it causes me any trouble. It is too dangerous to have it exist if I can exist without it._

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

_Why would the Talatarian race suddenly reappear at the forefront of my memories now? Is it what these humans call...Regret?_

"Hermione, I'm fine. I am just thinking." Harry responded.

_This plan to find the key worked but it might have been the worst idea I had ever cooked up. I am now having to face an enemy that might prove itself more dangerous: emotion. I must destroy the emotional matrix that these humans inherently posses. But the question is: How? I have never encountered a race that had an emotional matrix tied to it's very life force before. It seems that these creatures cannot exist without feelings. It's like they can only live with them. No wonder why they are so weak. They wear their hearts on their sleeves and they love to feel. They love 'pleasure' They most certainly enjoy associating with the opposite gender. Only a race of emotion would tie pleasure to reproduction_.

Harry stood and walked out of the courtroom. Harry was tired of trying to understand this race of paradoxes.

_Potter Castle_

_10:02 A.M. _

_December 3_

Lily rolled under the hex that James had sent at her before she countered with a barriage of combat jixes, and curses. A few minutes later the former Auror was on the defensive as his wife began an assault that was truly vicious.

"Hell hath no fury..." James muttered as he rolled away from a particularly effective curse for disabling enemies before he got hit in the face by the blinding curse.

James knew it was over after that. After realizing that he fell into darkness. A few moments later he awoke and Lily was smirking at her husband.

"It looks like you're getting rusty love." Lily said as she offered her hand.

James accepted it and as she began to pull him up he pulled her to the ground. Lily smiled wryly at him after she pushed off of his chest.

"I should have known better." She said and laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah, you should have but, you don't hear me complaining." James grinned and enhaled the sent of her hair.

She kissed him and his hands began to caress her. She broke the kiss.

"I can't not after Harry." She whispered.

James smiled sadly.

"I know love, I know." He held her as they both wept.

_H&H Law Offices_

_July 31st_

_11:30 P.M._

Harry sighed and waited. At 11: 59 P.M. Harry Potter recieved his Hogwarts Letter.

_Impressive, I had an inkling that they would send me a letter but to actually find me is a great feat unto itself. _

Harry removed the letter from the owl and read it.

_Will Hermione want to learn magic since she's a lawyer? Who am I kidding? She has an opportunity to learn something. She's going to go. But, in case I have misread her I better play the shocked and unbelieving little boy. _

Harry pulled out a piece of paper and using his ball-point pen Harry wrote a message to Hogwarts' Headmaster.

_Dear 'Professor Dumbledore',_

_I was not amused with your humorous suggestion that magic actually exists. If you are being serious I know a friendly and helpful group who want to talk to you, give you a white coat and a free room. If it is just a law firm trying to play a practical joke on me it failed miserably. Try something a little more believable next time. Garanstill Law offices, if this is from you I always knew you took your jokes a little too far. _

_However, if by some small chance telling the truth please meet me at H&H Law offices in London at 6:00 A.M. August 3rd. I will not meet with anyone else. _

_Sincerely, Harry Potter_

Harry grinned and knew that he would be meeting the 'esteemed' 'leader of the light'.

_Dumbledore won't know what hit him. He may be a galaxy level light wizard but I have already reached universal level wizard. If Hermione knew what she was doing she could hold her own against Dumbledore for a while. Naturally Dumbledore will come. He will want to confront me himself. The odds of him not coming himself are around a thirty three thousand, eight hundred, ninety seven to one. He'll come. _

Harry leaned back slightly on his chair and watched the owl fly off with his message.

_Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmasters Office_

_3:30 A.M._

Dumbledore yawned as he opened the letter that the insistent owl had left him. His tiredness was forgotten when he realized that he was hearing from Harry Potter. It was the first confirmation that he still lived in almost ten years. Dumbledore read the letter hastilly and stood after he finished.

_I must visit the Potters! They will want to know about this!_

Dumbledore moved quicker than a man seventy years younger and floo'ed to Potter Castle before even half a minute had passed.

_Potter Castle 3:30 A.M._

Dumbledore fell out of the floo in an unceremonious heap before he stood, brushed himself off and called a house elf.

"What brings the barny old codger to Potter castle oh so late?"

Dumbledore chuckled at the elf's antics and patted his head. James had told them to call Dumbledore that before Harry had vanished and while James had lost his sense of humor he had never rescinded that order.

"I have important news that Lily and James must know." Dumbledore said grimly.

"I's get master James and mistress Lily." The elf promised before he popped away.

Less than four minutes later Lily and James Potter rushed into the room.

"What is it Headmaster?" James asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled before as he spoke.

"You will want to take a seat before I tell you."

Dumbledore conjured three chairs for them, waited until they sat and then pulled out the letter from Harry. Dumbledore read the letter. After he finished he put it away and looked over at Lily and James. James was staring dumbly at Dumbledore while his wife was crying.

"Oh my baby, oh Harry!" Lily cried in joy.

"He's alive, he's alright." James said and tears began to trail down his cheeks.

Dumbledore felt himself tear slightly as well.

"Dumbledore, could we go meet him?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore nodded. Sure, the note asked for him to meet Harry but, this was his family. They needed to see him.

_Besides that Harry's emotions will be haywire after meeting his long lost parents. That will make it easy to manipulate him, and much easier to read too. _

Dumbledore had been patient, and at long last it had paid off. He would have the boy-who-lived under his thumb after all.

_August 2nd _

_6:00 A.M. _

_H&H Law Offices_

"Harry, as much as I enjoy work I still find it a little excessive to be going to work at six in the morning." Hermione said dryly as she entered the office.

Harry sighed.

_This was the last thing I needed. Hermione's here. This was unexpected. No matter she has already recieved her letter. Now Dumbledore should be here any second. Wait, that's not Dumbledore!_

Harry placed more mental and magical shields around him as he sensed the two of them approach.

_Lily and James Potter... Dumbledore is more cunning than I gave him credit for. Well done. Sorry, Fumbledore. I am not getting 'emotional'. _

James and Lily entered the office and saw Harry sitting at a desk. Lily looked at him and before anyone could do anything else Lily had pulled Harry into her arms and was crying as she repeated a single sentence again and again.

"You're alright, oh Harry." Lily repeated as tears flowed down her face.

"Excuse me, but who in the world are you two?" Harry asked.

_A baby who grew up away from his parents wouldn't remember them. Too bad Lily. _

Lily released him, fell to her knees and sobbed. Harry felt his emotions twinge. Again he brutally destroyed his feelings. James ran over to his wife and held her as he spoke to Harry. James had tears in his eyes as well and his face was ashen but he spoke to Harry nevertheless.

"We searched for you for ten years." James said.

"Why did you search for me? Unless...Are you suggesting that we are related?" Harry asked.

James nodded before he spoke again.

"Harry Potter, my name is James Potter and this is my wife Lily."

"Nice to meet you. Judging by appearence you would appear to be my biological mother and father."

"Yes we are and we've been looking for you for a long time."

Harry slipped into their minds, rummaged through them and Harry was surprised to learn that his 'disappearence' had devastated them.

_These humans are so easily effected. I will have to remember that. I see, their son became the focal point in their lives. When I vanished it hit them; hard. Whatever, let's see what would a normal human do? Ah yes, the 'I'm hurt because I'm not wanted. A little late for that, I came on as too professional. _

"What do you want to do with me now?" Harry asked.

"I want to take you home." James said.

"Sorry, I cannot do that."

"Why not?" Lily whispered in anguish.

"I won't leave my friend."

"Your friend? Who is that?" James asked in a shaky voice.

"She just so happens to be the girl that is sitting at the other desk."

Lily and James glanced at the girl who was staring at them in surprise. Harry gently slipped into her mind and picked up a couple of thoughts.

_Harry's parents? Is this a joke or is it for real? Please don't take Harry away! But, if Harry wants to go I won't stop him. I can't stop him. I just don't want to see him get hurt. Oh let this just bre a bad dream please! _

Harry felt her worry, sadness and longing and he himself felt some emotion for the girl. Emotionally he crushed the emotion and he realized he had done so with another emotion. A moment later he destroyed the second emotion was it what they called anger? Harry stayed silent and waited for Lily and James to speak again.

"We also wanted you to attend a school that we work at." James said.

"I already have the right to practice law. I don't need to go back to school." Harry replied dryly.

Their eyes widened.

"You're a lawyer?" James asked.

"As is my friend Hermione. You are currently in our office." Harry added.

"That's impressive son, but this school is unique." James replied.

"In what way?"

"You learn how to preform magic there."

Hermione scoffed.

"You mean that 'Hogwarts' place? I got a prank letter from there." Hermione said to the two whom she now as considering crazy.

Harry's eyes narrowed at James and Lily.

"This isn't very funny. You claim to be my parents, and then say I can learn magic? You two are insane." Harry growled.

_I knew it, I have called Dumbledore out. Here Fumbledore. Here kitty, kitty kitty._

"Your parents aren't lying Harry and Miss. Granger you will make an excellent witch once you have entered our world."

"I still see no reason to believe you, now produce evidence or I will call security and have them remove you." Hermione and Harry growled at the same time.

Hermione and Harry binked at each other in surprise.

"Very well Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger. Wengardium Leviosa." Dumbledore waved his wand and Harry's chair floated with him still in it.

"Alright, I would call that proof." Harry noted.

"Will you accept the offer to attend the most prestigious magical school in England?"

"We'll think about it. If you will leave a way for us to get in contact with you we shall sent you a reply in a few weeks."

Lily looked at Harry with a longing expression.

"I don't know you. Sorry, I need time to adjust." Harry replied to her unasked questions.

She nodded miserably.

A few minutes later they vanished.

_Should I teach her myself? Or should we go to the school for novices? I wonder._

_Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_7:00 A.M. _

_Harry is more than I thought he would be. He's calculating, but loyal to that girl. I'll need to remedy that when they get to the school. If he decides not to come; which he won't I'll just force him to enter Hogwarts. I need to get him under my thumb. Granger is a support in his structure and if I remove that he might just crumble. Unless his parents become too important, but they are close now I can get rid of them if I need to._

Dumbledore sucked on a lemon drop as he smiled.

_I love it when a good plan finally grows close to fruition. I really love it though when a plan that has had unforseen events comes into play is altered so it becomes far better than the original. Harry Potter... Ah yes, you shall be a very useful tool indeed._

Fawkes looked at him with a sorrow in his eyes. Dumbledore however, didn't notice.

_Potter Castle _

_7:00 A.M._

Lily sobbed brokenly as she clung to him. Her baby didn't know who she was. Her baby wasn't ready to accept her. Harry didn't need them. At this James lost his composure and wept as well. Their boy was as unknown as any other first year student to them. But, was he bright, oh was he bright! He was a lawyer! A lawyer! He was only eleven! James was proud of his son even though he didn't know him.

**_Well, that's a very good question indeed. This chapter is also longer than any of the other ones so far. I'll shoot for 4,000 next time... I hope you enjoy. _**


	7. Chapter 6

The Eternal Wizard

Chapter 6

A Matter of People, Memories, and Life

_It's been a long time Eternity. Voldemort said as he vaporized one of Harry's servants. _

_The Telatarian smiled sadly as he died. _

_Almost three thousand years. Harry agreed. _

_You know what happens now right? Voldemort asked. _

_Harry sighed and a sword of pure light appeared in his right hand. _

_Too bad but the sword won't even scratch me Eternity. I miss when you used to be a formidable foe. Voldemort said indifferently. _

_I could just destory the planet. Voldemort suggested. _

_It would be against the creed of the Creator. As evil as you are and as powerful you should still know better. 'Eternity' chided. _

_Voldemort laughed lightly. _

_My, my how far you have fallen. Voldemort mocked as he enveloped them in absolute and total darkness. _

_Going to kill me the way you did last time? Harry asked dryly as he forced the sword of light to radiate as much as one trillion stars combined and focused into the shape of the sword. The light flared and the darkness faded. _

_You are cunning but your skills never get any greater nor does your power. It is only a matter of time. Voldemort said as he started shifting forms. _

_Harry watched stunned as Voldemort's power started to make the entire planet shake. The ground began to crumble and buckle under the immense stress. Waves of pure power began to radiate from the Dark Dragon. _

_I had no idea that you'd grown this strong. Harry whispered as the Dark Dragon roared and the planet was oblitterated. _

_You broke a cardinal rule. Harry whispered in shock before the Dragon struck at him. _

_Harry doged and created a massive lance of pure light that hovered above his palm. Harry then flicked his wrist and it raced towards Harry's target; Voldemort's eye. The lance connected and the destructive force of a thousand universes slammed into Voldemort's eye. However, the Dark Dragon merely chuckled. The dragon's tail moved so quickly that it moved outside of time and Harry felt the tail impale him. The tail had stabbed through him missing his vitals by mere trillionths of millimeters. He felt the tail restrict his magic. He no longer could cast the simplest of magic._

_Harry ground his teeth in shame; he had failed once again. He also knew that this death was going to be slow, and humiliating. Voldemort began by burning off his skin. Then almost lovingly Voldemort began taking tiny bites out of Harry. Three years later Eternity died once again. _

Harry's eyes snapped open; he was shaking horribly. Harry reached deep within himself and destroyed all traces of the emotion.

"I need that key to growth." Harry murmured.

A few minutes later Harry fell back to sleep.

_You dare harm these servants of the Creator? Eternity asked_

_the evil being in front of him._

_W-who are you?_

_I am the Wizard of Eternity. _

_His foe's eyes widened._

_By the holy laws you shall be obliterated. Harry said and decapitated him._

_Harry had thought that was the end of the Dark Wizard. If only it had been. If only..._

Harry's eyes shot open and he shuddered slightly. He destroyed the emotions once again. It was becoming a major nuisance.

_Foolish Humans with their 'feelings'._

Harry sighed as he decided that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. So he summoned a case that the defendant had begged him to at least look over. Harry did so and while it was boring it was what he needed: something to distract him. It didn't take him long to finish the case and so he had let his mind begin to plan anew.

_Hermione is more confident than she used to be but she is in my shadow too much. How to remedy this without leaving her along? Perfect. I'll just implant the knowledge that first years obtain directly into her mind. When she realizes that she knows all of that she will be much more confident. When she gets to second year, well I guess I'll make it an ongoing process. _

Harry chuckled lightly. He hadn't formed someone in his entire existence but now he was gently guiding her and molding her: gently.

_Since I've been gently guiding her I need to ask myself why? How did I get the brilliant and instinctive idea to do this gently? Instinctive? Ahh, perhaps it is from the emotional matrix. _

Harry clawed through the layers of the emotional matrix.

_Impressive, these humans have at least one thing of complexity. Let's see...What? I guess I'm not all that surprised. This matrix worked cunningly to get me to treat her kindly. Now, I'm tempted to stop and just take control. However, I can't really find it in me to do so. What's wrong with me? .......I see........This emotional system is too vital to destroy in the human body. It ceases to exist without it. However, I cannot allow these emotions to enslave me. It's too dangerous. _

Harry sighed before he made a dimensional jump. He arrived in Hermione's bedroom instantly, and silently.

Harry walked over to her be and gently caressed her cheek. He didn't know what was happening to him. Harry closed his eyes before he placed a special informational drop in her mind that would activate once she got into Hogwarts. It would allow her to use whatever spell she needed as long as it was in the first year's curriculum.

_You may end up hating me for doing this-the one time you wanted to learn the old fashion way but you have to gain the confidence that is necessary. I don't know what has come over me but, as long as I draw breath I'll watch over you. Even if my powers are allowed to start growing and I no longer need you. You are the greatest mind I have ever come across. I don't know what it is but I want to protect you. Arrgh! No wonder I hate emotions!_

Harry returned to his home and finally rested.

Harry and Hermione had agreed to attend Hogwarts, much to Lily and Jame's joy and Dumbledore or as Harry had begun to call him 'Fumbledore' had a twinkle in his eyes.

_The fool thinks he can read my mind? I am tempted to erase your mind. It wouldn't be difficult, you are merely a galaxy level wizard. One single thought and you wouldn't have a mind anymore. But then again, you are a galaxy level wizard and that does mean that you do have some power. Enough to at least make Voldemort hesitate right now. Too bad I can't kill someone who is already half dead. But I am getting off track. He means to threaten Hermione does he? It looks like I may need to give her even more knowledge than I was going to give her previously. _

Harry focused on the rapidly maturing girl who was beginning to gain even more magical power.

_Hermione this gift I bestow upon you, for your own protection. Gain the knowledge that is taught at Hogwarts. As much as I hate doing this instant teaching method she HAS to know so she will be protected. I have to make sure of it in case Dumbledore tries to attack her. Again she will only be able to initally access it if she either comes across the spell in a book, etc, or it is essential to her survival. This will still work to bolster her confidence. Fumbledore won't know what hit him should he attack Hermione. _

Harry sensed the emotional matrix start to whirr once again.

_Shut up. I don't need interference._ Harry said to his body.

The emotional matrix became silent.

With it decided H&H Law offices notified that they would only be open in the summer months for the next few years as the two of them worked on their skills in private. This naturally shocked the world however, Harry and Hermione chuckled when they saw the looks that the prosecuting attorneys had when they realized that they were going to sharpen their already too lethal skills to any prosecution.

On August 12th Harry and Hermione (along with their respective parents) made a visit to Diagon Alley.

Harry was assaulted by thousands of Witches and Wizards that wanted to thank him.

_Scary, I almost destroyed the alley when they first appeared. _

The day went well, Harry was outfitted with a wand he didn't need, several sets of clothes he could have made himself, and a snowy white owl named Hedwig as a gift from his parents. Hermione was absolutely thrilled with the experience except when a pale blond boy insulted her at the tailor's shop. That had been an interesting encounter to say the least.

"Uuch, a Mudblood. Get back, I don't need your filth on my new robes." Draco scowled.

Hermione shook slightly but that was the only response she had, outwardly.

_It looks like I need to readdress this problem. She still has those few phantoms from her past that weaken her. _

"Uuch, a gay boy. Get back, I don't bat for that team." Harry responded.

Draco Malfoy's mouth opened and closed several times before he screamed (girlishly) at Harry.

"Now, now, just because I'm not gay it doesn't mean that I should die." Harry goaded further.

"Die!" Draco screamed.

"Have you noticed he hasn't once denyed that he's gay?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione; all phantoms forgotten giggled; she actually giggled and nodded at Harry.

"I'm not gay you mudblood lover!" Draco screamed again.

"Now, now there's no need to stay in the closet like that. It's too obvious." Harry chided.

Draco screamed, cursed and after a few seconds of fumbling he grabbed his wand and pointed at an unconcerned Harry.

"What is the meaning of this? This is unbecoming of a Malfoy and you should be ashamed. Get out of my shop you disgusting boy!" Madam Milkin demanded furiously.

Draco growled furiously before he left.

After they had been outfitted and left the shop Harry and Hermione laughed just like any normal eleven year old kid would.

_It was actually kind of amusing to see him like that; a fish out of water. He just might be gay too. I was too busy insulting him I didn't take the time to pilfer through his mind. That's a first._

The day ended with them eating ice cream at the local ice cream shop. After they had finished Lily and James looked at their son nervously.

Harry returned the look and spoke.

"I'm not going with you. But, I will speak to both of you in private if you want." Harry offered.

Lily jumped at the chance and so the Potter's made their way to a room in the Leaky Cauldron.

"What do you want?" Harry asked cutting to the chase.

"We want our son back." James admitted.

"He has been gone for over ten long years James, why bring up the past?" Harry asked.

He didn't really realize it but it was a cruel thing to say.

James looked miserable and Lily sobbed slightly.

Harry sighed.

"Look, I didn't mean it to be cruel, but I'm alright and prospering. I don't know if I want to open a book of affection that's been firmly shut for ten years. Do you really want to do that?" Harry asked as he lied about there being a book of affection from his side.

Lily nodded.

"You two are persistant aren't you?" Harry asked dryly.

Lily nodded and spoke in a determined voice.

"I am not going to lose my son again." she spoke with more steel behind it than Harry had ever heard before.

Harry sighed once again before he sat on the pale blue bed.

"I don't know." Harry replied.

"Please Harry let us be the parents to you that we were supposed to be; that we always wanted to be." James pleaded.

"I can't-" Harry began a lie that he probably would be using a lot in the next several years to come.

"I can't risk the pain again." Harry began acting like his emotions were in control.

Harry 'shuddered' slightly.

"I don't want to find this just to lose it all again. I can't." Harry allowed a 'tear' to fall down his face.

Lily sobbed for her son and James was ashen faced as tears trailed down his cheeks.

_If I was an actor I would be given every oscar a single person could hope to win. _

A few minutes later the three of them let the room and returned to their respective locations.

_I could almost feel sorry for th- what am I thinking? Feel sorry for? That's human! It's disgusting! It's weak. I must find a way to stay in control of myself. _

The night before Harry focused and returned to his dimension for a brief time.

_"Hail King of Kings." Harry dropped to one knee reverently when he saw his Liege waiting for him. _

_"You have been busy haven't you?" The Creator asked. _

_"Yes, my Lord." Harry agreed as he slowly stood. _

_"Have you figured out who the key is?" His king asked him. _

_"Yes My Lord, Hermione Granger." Harry replied. _

_The Creator smiled lovingly as he thought of her. _

_"Hermione. She is truly a remarkable girl." He said with more than a touch of pride._

_Harry stared at his Liege for a long while._

_"Human emotions my King?" Harry asked icily._

_"Where do you think they got them from? They are created in MY image after all." The Creator replied. _

_"But emotions bring nothing but death and destruction! Voldemort uses emotion! Look at what he has done Creator!" Harry protested. _

_"He uses hate to fuel his power. Hate...It's the absence of me. You yourself are dangerously close to becoming Voldemort yourself Harry." The Creator warned. _

_"Voldemort and I are nothing alike." Harry replied coolly. _

_"Harry, you are doing a splendid job of growing Hermione but, you haven't started the more important steps."_

_"What steps are those my Lord?" Harry asked._

_The Creator smiled. _

_"The key must be inserted into the lock." The Creator told him gently before he vanished. _

_"The key must be inserted into the lock... What does he mean by that?" Harry asked himself in absolute bafflement. _

_Harry pondered for a long while before he sighed and spoke. _

_"Perhaps, perhaps I am the lock. But how do you insert a living being into another? It's not like I am an actual lock. That must mean that it is either a spiritual insertion or it's a metaphoric one. I don't understand this and while I regret to admit it I must. What must I do to insert the key? _

Finally September 1st rolled around. H&H law offices were closed for the season and they were were able to focus on the task ahead. They were packed, they had already been to Diagon Alley and Hermione was bouncing in jubilation at the fact that she would now reach a new place to learn from.

_Voldemort, I'll make sure you don't get your hands on the human version of the infinity stone. Try it and I promise you a world of suffering. _Harry vowed as Hermione's parents took them to King's cross in London.

**_Alright, I didn't get a 4,000 word doccument created however, I needed to end here so the next chapter starts where I want it to. In fact it was just barely passed the 3,000 words mark... Oh well, next chapter should be a bit larger...._**


	8. Chapter 7

The Eternal Wizard

Chapter 7

Welcome to Hogwarts

Harry used his magic to sense the magical emanations of the area and identified where the Platform was.

"Hermione, let's go over there and think, so we can figure out where the entrance is." Harry said as they went to the space between 9 and 10.

Harry leaned against the wall in mock thought before 'accidentally' falling through.

Needless to say it didn't take Hermione, brightest girl in the history of mankind long to put things together.

"It was right here all this time?" Hermione asked in both shock and disgust.

Harry nodded as he brushed himself off.

"These wizards must be more stupid than I thought. Why would someone make a wall that anyone might potentially lean against the portal to the train station?" Hermione asked scathingly.

"I didn't make the world Hermione, I just try to live in it." Harry replied.

She shook her head slightly before muttering under her breath about the stupidity of wizards.

_I sense...The Potters, Black, even Lupin, why are they here? Let's see....Potter's teaching at school and trying to get me to come 'home', Black is just along for the ride, Lupin is...Ahh, He was asked to come by Dumbledore, but why? Why would Dumbledore-I don't need to answer that question, he wants me under his thumb. Lupin is going to be used just as much as anyone. Why should I allow Fumbledore such a good pawn? Maybe I should get him into my camp. All it would take is alter his mind slightly and he'd be my servant as long as I wanted. _

Harry felt the emotional matrix inside him whirl and protest violently.

_Is this going to happen every single time I decide to use someone? Is this 'concience' going to nag at me? I wouldn't complain about having Lupin under my control but, if I would have to fight the emotional matrix all the time for a servant it will be more of a pain than useful. But, I can adjust the mind...Let's see...Ahh, Dumbledore has the same plan that I was thinking about. Compulsion Charms, Loyalty Charms, as well as several others. I also detect an oblivate or two. Oops, Sorry Dumbledore, it looks like Lupin is freed from you. Sorry old timer....Not. I'll be seeing you soon Remus Lupin. I can assure you of that.  
_

With a single thought Harry erased every curse, jinx, hex, and charm Dumbledore had placed on Lupin.

_You are strong old guy but I am far, far, stronger than you could ever dream of being._

The two of them entered the train. (Harry was ever the gentleman and also carried Hermione's trunk). His young, wiry but muscular 5'1" frame was as close to perfect as a person could imagine. His eyesight was far greater than anyone had ever recorded, (his ambient magic powered his body) and his hearing was what the doctors had called 'unreal'.

Hermione, had also been 'upgraded' by Harry several times over the years. She was maturing faster than a normal girl from his alterations. That was the unexpected side effect from Harry increasing her physical abilities. He had decided to just work on her perception, her mind didn't need enhancement, and he couldn't bring himself to alter her physical form. If she had known he could she would have pleaded with him to reduce the size of her teeth. But, for some reason he just didn't find it in him to do more than increase her perception, bone structure, and muscular structure.

In other words she was stronger, had greater ability to heal, resist broken bones/injuries, and she practically had a sixth sense from Harry's enhancements.

She had truly become as the doctor called the two of them 'unreal'.

Now, if he could perfect her heart she would finally become the perfect key.

The two of them entered an empty compartment.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"What did I do?" Harry asked in confusion.

_That you know about that is._

"For everything. Since the day we first met, you've been there for me. You've helped me over and over again and you ask for nothing." Hermione explained as she hugged him.

His heartbeat increased dramatically.

_It is as if this body is stirring. But why? I don't understand that. I suppose that if it was someone who wasn't emotionless was in this position it could be 'love'. As it is I just have to deal with low level hormonal action. I wish I could sever the hormonal glands too to be honest. _

Harry however, wrapped his arms around her and she sighed contentedly.

_Why am I hugging her? Why is this human body responding. What am I thinking!?!? She is merely the key! I am the Eternal Wizard! I am the strongest light wizard ever! All I care about is destroying Voldemort! Stupid Emotional Matrix! Shut Up! I don't want your interference!_ Harry roared mentally even as he continued to hold Hermione.

Harry entered the Emotional Matrix before he crushed his emotions. Then he searched quickly.

_No! I can't get rid of this? Why...? _

Internally fuming Harry decided to distract himself and entered Hermione's mind.

_Harry, I love you so much. Please don't ever betray me. _Hermione thought.

_I won't betray you Hermione, believe that even if you cannot believe anything else. _

Hermione had an effect on him that was soothing, and revitalizing. Harry's eyes widened in surprise before he again began to brutally crush his emotions. For a third time in less than thirty seconds the emotions welled up within him again. Harry decided that this moment had outmaneuvered him and the emotional matrix had won this fight.

_It is also the last one that it wins. _

A few minutes of waiting in the train it began to shudder and after a long moment it moved.

"We're finally off." Hermione said in his embrace.

Harry nodded and unknowingly started caressing her shoulder.

"Mmhm." She sighed in contentment.

As the day passed they were invaded by several people, only one Harry deemed decent by human standards.

The first person to enter was a lean red haired boy that introduced himself as Ron Weasley.

_Foolish, incompetent, jealous, lazy, all in all worthless._

Harry was indifferent towards the boy and after a few frustrating minutes the worthless boy left.

Next, an unnaturally pale blond haired boy that Harry had called gay just a few days ago entered.

_He wants to get on my good side. Let's see, no he isn't gay, or isn't yet. But he is just as pathetic as that Ronald. _

After Harry had insulted the boy, questioned his parentage, and suggested that he was gay the blond shrieked and raged before he exited the compartment. For some 'odd' reason Hermione giggled as Harry insulted the idiotic boy.

The last boy was a chubby round faced boy that was more than nervous. The boy introduced himself timidly and asked if they had seen a toad.

_Longbottom....You, you have potential as a human. But, you're weak, scared, and believe that you're useless. I'm going to be watching you. More closely than you realize._

"Here, let me help. _Accio _Trevor." Harry flicked his wand.

A couple seconds later Trevor appeared in his hand. Harry handed the toad to Neville.

"Thank you." He said bashfully.

_He's also polite. He might become a useful tool for me to utilize soon. But, I have to focus on Hermione, and allowing you near means that Dumbledore would have two targets. I prefer to keep my own. There will be a point when you might be closer to me Longbottom. Just not anytime in the foreseeable future._

Neville left and Hermione practically jumped back into Harry's arms.

_Why does she like hugging me so much?_

Harry's hand began to caress her on its own accord once again. He didn't even notice.

The train ride ended a few hours later. Harry and Hermione took a moment to change into their school robes. However, their muggle clothing was under it. Warmer, yes, however, muggle clothes allowed more mobility. It had only taken a small amount of convincing Hermione that it was needed.

"Why?" She asked as she pulled out her robes from her trunk.

"Think about it, if for some reason, someone decides to attack us we only have our mobility to rely on. We don't have that much knowledge in spells. We'll have to rely on dodging."

"Why would someone attack us?" Heermione asked skeptically.

Harry stared at her for a long time.

"Right, you're famous here, I seem to forget that." Hermione admitted sheepishly.

_Its fine, your mind hasn't fully developed yet. Maybe I should accelerate the development of her mind. However, that would mean that she would be essentially an adult and then in the magical community she would be emancipated. Stupid ministry, making laws for the sake of making laws. Do they enjoy being stupid? If they were any dummer they wouldn't know how to breathe, and I mean that in a literal sense. _

Hermione nodded and threw the robes on over her normal clothes.

"You're right." Hermione agreed.

Harry imitated her action and shortly afterwards they were sitting beside each other and were again talking about science, law, alchemy, law, neuclear fusion, law, biology, law, math, government, law, economics, and more law.

"While we did well on our last case..."

"Yeah, we could have hammered him for the secondary offense too. At the time though it was..."

"Yes, it would have been overkill." Hermione agreed.

"Still, it would have..."

"It was only another fifty dollars for the..."

"That still hurts..."

"Not enough to make..."

"Too bad it would have been more expensive..."

"Agreed." Hermione finished.

Finally the train stopped.

"Firs' years, firs' years, this way!" A giant of a man called.

_Hagrid...Loyal, a little dumb, can't keep a secret to save his life, but he's exceptionally....gentle...He's the phrase 'gentle giant' personified. He's a big man with a much, much bigger heart. If I ever need to get a secret and I'm having trouble getting it all I need to do is get to Hagrid. He'll spill the beans on accident. I had better 'befriend' this man._

Harry stored the knowledge away before he entered a boat with Hermione. A second later to their equal disgust; Ron entered the boat.

"Why did you decide to get on this boat?" Hermione asked in disgust.

"All the other boats were filled." Ron said as his ears turned slightly red.

_Liar, you just want to take hold of my fame. You foolish boy. I know what you are. No, I am not going to become your 'friend'. You are worthless._

"Hermione, just ignore the stupid red headed kid. He's too immature for us to associate with." Harry said to her.

She nodded and then promptly ignored the lean boy.

The had entered the great hall, been sufficiently 'awed' and then the sorting began.

"Granger, Hermione!" McGonnagal called.

Confidently Hermione walked over to the hat and the Transfiguration Teacher placed it on her head.

_My, my what a mind. Truly a perfect balance. Bravery, cunning, intelligence, loyalty. There's a tremendous thirst to prove that you are the best, but there is also a fierce loyality to your parents and...Harry Potter? You are wow, far more intelligent than anyone else I have ever sorted. It's an honor to see into your mind. _

Hermione blushed lightly at the compliment.

Five minutes later the school had grown nervous and after ten minutes Dumbledore had the Gall to suggest that she didn't belong. Before Harry had made a move however, the hat was berating the now apologetic Headmaster.

"She is too balanced to place easily you barny old codger! She has a thirst for knowledge, ambition, loyalty, and tremendous amounts of bravery. She could easily go to any of the houses and excel!" The hat roared.

_Hmmm, you are a crusader. That's it! This fact has finally given me a placement for you...Where better would you be off than with those who spearhead almost every crusade? It had better be..._"Griffindor!" The Hat announced at long last.

_Not bad, not bad at all, you have truly become a remarkable young girl._

"Potter, Harry!" McGonnagal called at long last.

The hat finally fell on his head.

_Eternity, it is truly a surprise to see you here._

_How do you know who I am? You can't read my mind._

_True, however, I can sense your power, you truly have a unique signature Eternity. I am able to do things that wizards only dream of doing. Including Dumbledore.  
_

_Now just put me into Griffindor house. _

_I cannot do that. _

_Why not? _

_I have to make sure you would be best suited for that house. Please let me see your mind. I cannot reveal it, besides you are going to remove this information from me aren't you? _

_That is quite true. Well, why not?_

Harry allowed the hat to see his mind. The eons upon eons burned into his memories. After the hat was finished it spoke.

_I truly pity you. You don't belong in any of the houses._

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_You have no ambition, you are cowardly, nor thirst for knowledge, nor do you have loyality. _

_That's a lie. _

_No, it isn't. The only reason you are trying to destroy Voldemort isn't from ambition, it's an obsession, an insanity, you are loyal to no one, including the Creator, and you have all this knowledge but, you do not know anything, nor do you want to learn. You are also a coward. You never had the courage to face the emotions that you now have because of the Human Emotional Matrix, and you were scared of the key. You were afraid to try something different to stop Voldemort, you knew that you were going to lose the last ten thousand times you fought him. Yet you still did. Why? Because you were afraid that the solution might be something called love. _

Eternity showed no outward distress, however his heart clenched before it started pounding; violently.

_There is nothing I can do for you, you might be the most powerful in the universe, only weaker than the Creator and Voldemort, but you are nothing. I pity such a pathetic being such as you. Oh well, perhaps the key might help you._

_You know the key? Do you know how to get the power to grow?  
_

_I just sorted her. As to unlocking the power, that's a mockery of what will happen. No, she is the key. She is the key to opening the door.  
_

_Hermione. _

_Yes. _

A second later the hat spoke to Harry again.

_Since that is the case you need to be with her. Hopefully she will make you a little bit more meaningful, instead of this disgrace of an individual._ "Griffindor!"

_Foolish Hat forget all that you saw. _

"We got Potter, We got Potter!" The house screamed.

_Dumbledore, you need to tone down your evil plots I can hear you a mile off. It's starting to become annoying. What's this? Voldemort? He thinks that he might get lucky, kill me with his slave, and then revive with the infinity stone? Not happening. Quirrel will die tonight._

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts."

_Ugh, the barny old codger is speaking. Tune him out. I must tune out the idiot._

Finally the Hogwart's motto was sung. Harry merely scoffed at the idiocy as he waited for this pointless display to end.

Not long after this they headed up to the Griffindor Dorms. They were led by Percy Weasley.

_Another red haired idiot. He's almost as bad as his younger brother. _

Harry and Hermoine bid each other a good night before heading to their respective dorms.

Before it was midnight Harry's dorm mates had fallen asleep. Thinking for a moment Harry slipped into Quirrel's chambers. As soon as he did he spoke.

"For being such a powerful dark lord you certainly are getting impatient." Harry noted.

"Ahh, Eternity." Voldemort said.

"You possed him then?" Harry asked.

Voldemort used Quirrel's head to nod.

"In that case he shall die as well." Harry replied as she grabbed ahold of both of them.

They then appeared in the alternate reality Eternity had created long ago.

"Ahh, every advantage is yours here is it not?" Voldemort asked.

Harry smirked.

"You are proving to be worthy once again Eternity."

"I'll kill you forever soon Voldemort."

"You can try. But, you will fail."

"All I have to do is kill you three times more. This will count since you have a physical form now."

"How did you sense me?" Voldemort asked almost in curiosity.

"Your host was too weak, it was easy to tear his mind apart." Harry replied while gloating slightly.

He hadn't been able to do that in a long, long time.

"Let's end this battle then."

A few seconds later a battle errupted where the power of the cosmos was utilized. Gravity great enough to crush galaxies was the mere beginning. Attacks that would rip the very fabric or reality of Eternity's dimension happened with every attack.

Eternity finally decapitated Voldemort/Quirrel after several hours with Durandril; his trusted blade.

"I will not be defeated this time." Harry said as he vaporized the body and he returned to earth.

Harry sensed Voldemort's soul flee the castle.

"Dumbledore, you knew didn't you? You wanted Harry Potter to confront Quirrel. Now, more importantly did you want him to live? I will raid your mind when I feel like it. For now however, my body is 'wiped out'." Harry did a dimensional shift and returned to his bed.

When he did he made his sword disappear and fell to sleep instantly.

Tomorrow would be here soon enough.

**_Author's Note: Well, not 4,000 but I felt comfortable with this chapter. I really liked the Harry/Hat, and Harry/Voldemort interaction in this chapter. _**

**_How do you think Dumbledore is going to respond seeing one of his teachers is now dead? _**

**_Hehe. I love it._**

**_This is just warming up....  
_**


	9. Chapter 8

The Eternal Wizard

Chapter 8

The Troll of Distraction

The next morning to say that the school was shocked to see that Quirrel was missing was an understatement. Dumbledore himself was in total shock as well.

_Pathetic Dumbledore. It seems that you underestimated the Wizard of Eternity once again.  
_

"Seeing as prospective Professor Quirrel is currently missing a couple of former Aurors are going to keep the job with absolutely no protests." Dumbledore said while he leered at Snape; warning him to not object.

Snape's eyes were boring deep holes into James' skull. However, he didn't notice as he and his wife assumed their positions.

"I wonder why Quirrel left." Hermione asked curiously.

Harry merely shrugged.

_You are nothing. _The hat's words suddenly echoed in his mind.

_You lie. I-I am..._

_What are you? Do you belong anywhere? Do you have any value except as the destroyer of Voldemort?_ The hat's voice taunted him.

_I am the Wizard of Eternity..._

_It means nothing. You are nothing, even if you manage to destroy Voldemort, you will still be nothing and have nothing after your obsession is finished. _

_Shut Up! I don't have to listen to you! _Harry screamed mentally.

_But you will, because I know you. You very mind is going to destroy itself now. At long last you understand, you are worthless._

_No...I..._

_You don't deserve an existence. _

_I...I...I will..._

_You'll do what?_

_I'll destroy Voldemort._

_You can't prove your value that way Eternity. _

_I'll fulfill my mission. _

_It will end in sorrow. _

_I won't believe you. _

Harry furiously tore deep into himself and ravaged the emotional matrix.

_Let's see you interfere with me now. _

After that he shielded his mind better than ever before.

_I won't allow anything into my mind. _

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded slightly. Even though he felt completely drained.

_She might be the key but she's dangerous, she might be the source of my emotional conflict. _

The hat's voice spoke again.

_Maybe that is what the key is supposed to do. _

_Emotions and growth have nothing in common, besides I thought I just shut you down. _

_You can't shut me down, I am you. You can damage the emotional matrix, but it will just hurt you. Haven't you noticed? You magic is tied into the matrix. _

_I hate me. _

The hat's voice laughed.

_I can understand why, now to be able to stop the old guy from interfering you'll need your power, better fix the matrix Eternity._

_I never thought I would say that I hate myself but I really, really hate me right now. _

Harry sighed as he repaired the emotional matrix.

"Mr. Potter, here is your timetable." Professor McGonnagal handed Harry a piece of paper.

_Defense first? Fine. _

After breakfast Harry and Hermione went to their classes. Defense was with the Hufflepuffs. Harry and Hermione sat directly across from Susan Bones, and a hufflepuff boy.

"Welcome Defense against the Dark Arts, my name is James Potter and this is my wife Lily Potter. we're here to teach you defense against all things that intend to harm you. Now, the first thing I'm going to tell you is this, Discretion is the better part of valor, the dark arts are constantly shifting, and mutating. If you are facing something that you don't know you that you can beat or if you know that you have no chance of beating it's just better to run. You must stay on the alert when you are in the world and that includes here, Miss. Lavender Brown." James said as he looked at her grimly.

The girl blushed furiously and stopped goofing off.

"Now, just as in any of your other classes you can get severely injured if you don't pay attention. Add a wrong potion ingredient and the cauldron explodes, misspeak a single portion of an incantation and it becomes lethal from magical failure. Defense is also dangerous. You must pay attention. If you are faced by any creature you must be ready to counter the attack, and you must know how to do so. Otherwise you could end up a vampire, a werewolf, or worse; dead." Lily added grimly.

The class was enthralled.

When they finally came to a simple detection charm Harry waved his wand and something happened he did not expect; it exploded. Fortunately it wasn't dramatic and it just kind of fell apart.

_I think my power was too much for the wand. Pity, I was hoping that it would have sufficed. _

Harry glanced around, only Hermione had noticed. Harry hid the wand and acted as if he pulled out another.

"This is a little different that the last one." Harry whispered as he pulled out the seventeen and a half inch wand.

"What is that?" Hermione asked in awe.

_A wand I had to create instantly. It should be able to manage me sending spells through it....Maybe..._

"Seventeen and a half inches, made of metal forged in from the heat of the sun and the core is the magical equivalent of antimatter." Harry muttered.

Hermione's eyes widened in awe.

_She would freak out if I had been completely honest. Having the 'wood' being made from the ultimate metal of the destroyed world of the Telatarians, and the power of several dimensions as the core would disturb anyone._

Harry merely flicked his wand and a the detection spell was successful.

_I should have tested the wand before using it. That way I would have known that I needed to create my own. I better not let anyone try to see what it really is. That would be quite a headache. That is if I was hesitant on erasing memories. _

The next few weeks passed uneventfully. Except for Hermione asking about the wand and Harry's meeting with Lupin.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the second wand Hermione, but, I made a promise not to reveal it unless I needed it." Harry apologized.

_I'm such a liar._

Hermione huffed slightly before she sighed and allowed Harry to hold her.

_What is with me and holding people? _

"Alright, I understand." She finally relented.

When Harry had met Lupin that day he looked exhausted.

"Remus Lupin I presume?" Harry asked.

Lupin nodded at the young man as he smiled at James' son.

"Harry, it's good to see you after all this time."

"What do you think of Dumbledore?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What about him?" Lupin asked nervously.

"I don't trust him." Harry said bluntly.

"No man is perfect Harry." Lupin chided gently.

"No man should be allowed to do as much as he does." Harry retorted.

Lupin nodded in slight agreement, he was remembering things he hadn't in years.

"I can see why." Lupin admitted.

"Hey, Lupin, why not gather data while We are here at school, so we can decide if we can trust the old guy. I don't know what it is but there's something about him that makes me apprehensive. When he looks at me I feel like he's trying to weaponize me or something." Harry faked a shudder.

_This will keep him away from the candy loving, barny old codger._

"That's a good idea." Lupin admitted.

"Will you do that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm accomplishing nothing here and I'm going nuts just sitting around doing nothing." Lupin admitted.

Three days later Remus Lupin left Hogwarts.

_Mission Accomplished. _

When October thirty first arrived Harry sensed that something terrible was going to happen. It didn't help that Dumbledore was so joyous internally.

"Honestly Harry how do you put up with her?" Ron said after a class.

_He's right! I'm worthless! Harry would be better off without me!_

Harry heard Hermione's sorrowful thoughts as she fled. Instantly after she left Harry turned to Ron and allowed his eyes to start glowing, brightly.

"You've insulted my friend Ronald Weasley." He said ominously.

His fist didn't seem to move but Ron was struck hard across the jaw and sent flying across the entrance hall.

"Insult her again and I will assure you that you losing your teeth is going to be the least of your problems." Eternity promised dangerously.

After that Harry chased after Hermione.

"Why do you want to be near me?" She mumbled as Harry sat next to her in the girl's bathroom.

"You are my friend, you're absolutely brilliant, I don't know why you still allow those monkey's to have influence over your life. You're the greatest girl ever. Smart, pretty, cunning, proud, loyal, you have the traits of all the houses, you are better than I am." Harry admitted in a quiet voice.

_She...She...she is stronger than I even if I'm more powerful...The hat was correct to an extent after all. _

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Don't ever think that you are worthless, you have more value than you realize."

Harry sat next to her for the next few hours as she recovered.

Suddenly Harry sensed something.

"Hermione We've got company." Harry warned as he opened the stall. He was staring at a fully grown mountain troll.

Hermione let out a terrified squeak.

"Stay behind me." Harry said quietly.

She nodded and Harry entered the Troll's mind.

_Kill, girl, kill Hermione Granger, Kill, girl, kill Hermione Granger, Kill..._

Eternity's eyes narrowed and his green irises began to glow.

"Let's go." Eternity whispered.

The Troll swung it's club at him as Eternity waited. Eternity raised his left hand when the club should have contacted his hand it was turned to dust. The dust vanished as quickly as it appeared.

In a roar of fury the troll tried to punch Hermione. Eternity, However, was not going to allow Hermione Harmed and jumped in front of it. Eternity crossed his forearms in front of him and the fist struck a shield that was truly invincible. The Troll's fist shattered.

"I'm tired of you." Eternity said as his hands began to glow pure white.

A jump and a strike to the head later and the Troll's head collapsed, spraying blood and gore across the bathroom. First Hermione stared in horror at the scene before she began to watch him in awe.

_This had to be Dumbledore. He tried to get to me by killing Hermione. You've just crossed the line old man. As a side note, Hermione, sleep, sleep. _

Harry picked up her sleeping form and did a dimensional jump and entered his dimension.

_She saw me destroy the head of a mountain troll, what should I do? Should I make her forget everything, and then create a false memory for her. However, I'm worried that might damage her. It might make it so the key won't work. I don't know enough to ensure that the key will be safe should I mess with this. But she cannot know the truth either. I find myself stuck between a rock and a hard place. _

Harry shook his head in frustration. He wasn't getting anywhere with that train of thought.

"It looks like you've got yourself into a real jam this time." The creator noted as he appeared in Harry's realm.

"My king." Harry bowed.

"Interesting, you are conflicted as well."

Harry's eyes widened.

"It's to be expected. Humanity is my greatest creation after all. What made you bring my daughter here?" The Creator asked as he looked at Hermione.

"My eleven year form killed a mountain toll in front of her. I needed time to decide what I should do Creator." Harry replied.

The Creator nodded.

"I love my creations, why can you not do the same?" The Creator asked.

"Emotions are...I honestly don't know anymore." Harry whispered, he didn't bother to lie, he would never dare lie to the Creator.

"I see, now as to your predicament, you are an exceptional Wizard Harry, that's all. Your body was totally infused with magic and it allowed you to destroy the Troll. Stick with that, as it is the truth Harry, yes, questions will arise however, you should be able to negate them with that." The Creator replied.

Harry nodded and asked the Creator something he never thought he would.

"Do you...do you want to talk to her face to face?" Harry finally asked.

"She is remarkable as a human, but she is still human, she would die if she saw me. My power and glory is too great." The Creator sounded sad.

"I didn't know that."

"One word, Moses." The Creator replied.

"Moses?" Harry asked.

"Bible."

"I understand now. Alas my king, I must depart." Harry bowed and picked up Hermione before returning to the castle.

_Awake Hermione_

Hermione snapped awake.

"Where are we?" She asked looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement. After you passed out I came here. I was worried." Harry said.

"Room of Requirement?" She asked.

"It is as it sounds. if you require it the room will provide. it's quite handy that way." Harry replied.

"How do you enter?" Hermione asked.

Harry then explain a little more in depth to her.

"What if I needed a time turner?" Hermione asked.

A time turner appeared in front of her.

Hermione looked pleased.

_I just ope she doesn't try to get me to use it time travel is forbidden to me in the cardinal rules._

Harry internally shuddered at the thought of time travel. It was so wrong in his mind.

_**No, Harry isn't getting emotions accepted yet. But, he is starting to understand a little more about himself. This is a hard road that he's been on for several years now. He never really thought that he would change too...No, he isn't nice, you will still be very able to hate him. Soon however, some might feel sorry for him too... This chapter was small, I had a terrible time getting it to flow. I knew that this was going to be a harder chapter... but here it is. Almost 3,000 words.**_

_**Now some very important questions... Will Dumbledore be killed next chapter? What is Hermione going to know? Well, what's your thoughts?  
**_


	10. Chapter 9

The Eternal Wizard

Chapter 9

Eternity's Tale

"Mr Potter how did you protect Miss. Granger from the troll?" Professor McGonnagal asked.

Harry smiled at Hermione's unconscious form.

"I was with her after Ron insulted her and was comforting my friend when a troll entered the girl's bathroom. I infused my body with magic, making my physical capabilities far greater. In short I jumped up and punched it in the head." Harry summarized.

"A punch did this?" Snape asked looking at the bloody mess that was the troll.

Filch looked ill at the thought of cleaning the bathroom. The room had blood splatters everywhere as well as the Troll's brain, and skull fragments that had been scattered everywhere.

"How did you manage this?" Snape demanded.

"I infused my body with magic, and this enhanced my combat abilities." Harry replied simply as he looked down at Hermione.

_I'll awaken you once we are away from these people Hermione. _

"You aren't supposed to be in the girl's bathroom Harry." Dumbledore said 'gently'.

"Would have rather had a dead student?" Harry said in an icy whisper.

The temperature dropped at least several dozen degrees instantly.

"I didn't mean it like that Harry." Dumbledore backtracked hurriedly.

"You care more about a boy being in the girls bathroom than you do about the potential death of a student. Disgusting." Harry said in a voice that terrified thousands.

"Harry my boy-" Dumbledore began.

"I don't want to hear your sorry excuses why you couldn't protect the castle, I don't want to listen to you. Hermione was almost killed. I've known her since I was five. If you don't mind I'll be taking her to see Madam Pomfrey." Harry interrupted as he lifted Hermione easily.

She was about the same size as him however, Harry had magic enhancing his strength.

"Go right ahead Mr. Potter, and take one hundred points for you courage and loyalty to Miss. Granger." McGonnagal said.

Harry walked passed them and went to the infirmary.

A few minutes after she had been in the room Harry woke her up.

"Harry, how did you defeat that Troll? Why did I fall asleep like that?" Hermione asked.

"I defeated the troll by infusing my body with magic. It made me far stronger than normal. As to why you fell asleep, you should ask the nurse." Harry replied.

Madam Pomfrey looked Hermione over and after ten minutes she frowned in consternation.

"I can't find any reason that you passed out, you don't have any brain damage, and your energy levels are high, plus you don't have any indications that you fainted." Madam Pomfrey looked baffled.

"Great, then can I go?" Hermione asked.

"No." Madam Pomfrey replied.

"What if I watched her closely for you? If you needed I could even send you reports throughout the night with Hedwig."

Madam Pomfrey's lip twitched slightly.

"That would be rather hard since boys can't enter the girls dormitory."

"If necessary I'll sleep in the common room." Hermione offered.

"You wouldn't be able to go to sleep until after midnight in that way!" Madam Pomfrey objected.

"I usually stay up until one anyways." Hermione replied.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened in horror.

"You need to get your sleep! It isn't good for preteens to not get at least eight hours of sleep a day." Pomfrey protested.

_You will allow Hermione to go because you can tell that she won't be able to rest here tonight anyways, and it would be better for her to be in familliar surroundings. Besides Harry will take care of her. You can see he is protective of her._

Harry placed the thoughts into Pomfrey's mind.

"It's against my better judgement but if you want to go you may, however, I must speak to Mr. Potter to make sure that you obey certain rules until the week is over." Madam Pomfrey warned.

Hermione nodded in agreement before Harry was pulled to the side.

"I will want you to send me updates every twelve hours Mr. Potter. I will need them to be as accurate as possible. If she collapses again you are to bring her here immediately. You will need to watch her at night. Just be near her when you sleep. That should be enough."

Harry just nodded in agreement.

_People worry a great deal when something unusual happens. In this case she is perfectly fine._

Harry and Hermione went back to the common room after Harry had been briefed.

"Hermione, are you alright? It is quite a shock for someone the first death they see." Harry told her.

"I'm okay, My knight in shining armor saved me again like he always does." Hermione smiled at him.

"I am no knight." Harry whispered quietly.

"Why not?" Hermione had heard him.

_Why did I say that aloud? Blast it! Her hearing is too great to not hear anything that's said aloud._

"It's nothing, really." Harry told her.

Hermione looked at him strangely before she shrugged.

"Alright I trust you." Hermione said after a long moment.

_Ouch, somehow she's managing to-no, that's another emotion. I-I can't let them control me._

Harry brutally crushed the emotion within him again.

When the common room cleared that night Hermione decided that she was finally tired. Harry walked her to the foot of the stairs and told her to come back down when she was ready. At the same time Harry went to his dorm and changed into his night clothes. While light and relaxed they completely covered his frame.

_I shouldn't worry her wearing this._

When Hermione finally decended she was wearing a pair of flannel pants and her shirt was a plain white tee shirt that Harry reckonized.

"That's one of my undershirts isn't it?" Harry asked in some surprise.

She blushed.

"Yes, it is."

"I thought I guarded all my shirts fairly well." Harry noted.

Her blush grew.

"You do guard your clothes well. I'm just clever." She said as her blush grew to cover her entire face.

"Any reason why you grabbed one of my shirts?" Harry asked.

Her blush deepened to immensely.

"I just wanted to have something of yours."

"Aww...That's sweet. You know you could have just asked for it." Harry grinned at her.

She bowed her head forward slightly and her hair covered her face. By this point Harry decided to put her out of her misery and pulled her into his arms.

"Its alright." Harry whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him a moment later.

_What's happening to me?_

Harry had Hermione take the couch nearest the fireplace while Harry slept in the chair next to said couch.

_If...If she needs help, which she won't I'll be able to sense anything that's troubling her..._

He knew no more.

Suddenly he sensed Hermione shaking in her sleep, her brain waves were fluctuating and Harry knew she was having a nightmare. Eternity Awoke.

Eternity's eyes glowed as he gently slipped into her mind. He then accesed her dream.

She was staring at a massive troll. Only this time Harry wasn't there. Her dream changed when Eternity entered the dream.

"You shall not harm her." Eternity said to the troll.

The troll roared and struck at Hermione but Eternity merely vaporized the troll with a wave of pure magical energy.

"You shall be alright now." Eternity said to her.

"Wait...I...I know you....Harry."

Eternity withdrew from her dream and Harry acted like he was sleeping when Hermione awoke.

"Harry?" She whispered.

He didn't respond instantly however, he did so after a few seconds.

"Mmmhgh? Morning already? What is it Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked in 'concern'.

"I dreamed about the troll." Hermione replied.

Harry sat up straight then.

"Oh, no I'm sorry I killed the troll I was worried you'd have nightmares." Harry began to 'bable'.

"No, you saved me again. But, you were different, more powerful would be the word I'd choose for it."

Harry smiled.

"I'm just Harry." Harry replied.

"I guess. It was just a dream after all."

"Dreams can be funny sometimes." Harry agreed as she settled back onto the couch.

A few minutes later they both began to sleep again.

_1:30 A.M. _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's quarters_

"Harry defeated a fully grown mountain troll." Lily whispered in a mixture of shock, horror, and pride.

"Yeah, he did it for Hermione." Sirius added.

"I think Harry's found his girl." James noted.

Lily slapped his shoulder.

"Ouch! I just think he did! We Potter's tend to find our girl or guy depending on the gender, at an early age." James said seriously.

Sirius nodded.

"He found you in first year, I thought he was nuts...Wait I still think he's crazy." Sirius added.

James' face had a hurt look on it.

"I-I-I...I'm not crazy." He mimicked being hurt.

"Sorry James, I was just messing with you." Sirius believed he had insulted his friend.

"Has it been so long since I've joked?" James asked Sirius.

"You were joking?" Sirius looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, I was just kidding."

"Looks like you are regaining your playful side Prongs." Sirius smiled.

"Our son is alive and well, he might accept us soon too. But we get to see him on a daily basis now and that's a big deal to us." Lily and James explained.

"The Marauder's ride again?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Yes. Speaking of which...Dance Padfoot dance!" James cried as he cast the prank spell at Sirius.

Sirius had a shocked look on his face as he began dancing.

"I-I got pranked!" He said in surprise.

Sirius then launched his own reply. James was now sporting rainbow hair.

Suddenly he was confronted by team Potter and he knew he was in trouble.

_Headmaster's Office_

_1:30 A.M. _

Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger are the two best students of the year, why do you want me to remove Miss. Granger?" Minerva demanded.

"Miss. Granger, is already suffering from her experiences here. She needs security in her life." Dumbledore began.

"She has Mr. Potter and that is adequate security." McGonnagal replied.

"He is only eleven." Dumbledore protested.

"He just took down and killed a fully grown mountain troll without launching a single spell at it." McGonnagal replied.

"She must be shaken about what has happened. I have already owled her mother and father."

"She was to informed of that BEFORE you did so." McGonnagal said dangerously.

"It was for the best." Dumbledore said serenely.

"Don't you understand Headmaster?" A new voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore demanded as he began to look around.

"Who I am is irrelivant Harry Potter has tremendous power that is awakening rapidly. But that will be for naught should you drive him away. If you drive Hemione away I can assure you Mr. Harry Potter will leave with her."

"Please tell me. Who are you?" McGonnagal asked.

"I am known by many names, all of which you wouldn't understand. However, I am sometimes known as 'Eternity'. Incidentally old man the Quirrel/Voldemort combination was not effective for this school. Don't worry though, Quirrel's dead now."

"He can't be redeemed now." Dumbledore said in horror.

"He was a mere pest to be swatted, just like you are a mere insect."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore drew on all of his considerable powers to cast an aura of influence.

Eternity merely laughed before he appeared.

Eternity was tall. He was around 6'5'' and his black hair and green eyes reminded him of The Potter family. However, his face angles were quite a bit different, and his glowing emerald eyes were cruel, and dangerous. His body was chiseled and hardened. He was a warrior. Dumbledore reckonized that fact first.

"All of your power is nothing compared to me little boy."

"I am far older and wiser than you, a mere twenty some year old!" Dumbledore growled.

The man laughed again.

"Remember my name is Eternity for a reason. I have seen the birth and death of a billion universes. Do you really think that you, a Galactic level wizard will be able to harm me? I could enslave you with a mere thought."

Dumbledore believed the being standing in front of him and for the first time in over a century he feared for himself.

"I am tempted to just kill you though. But, I like my final idea better, do anything against Potter and then I will take action. Your power will be burned to nothingness, and I will destroy your mind, just enough to torment you but not enough to break you so you don't know what's happening to you. I will ensure you live a long time in the most miserable way if you try to harm either the girl that Harry Potter is with or him."

Eternity continued.

"For a demonstration. McGonnagal, when I leave this room you will forget everything that happened in here. You will then in thirty minutes be turned into your animagus form until the sun rises." Eternity vanished.

"You can't just send the letter without informing Miss. Granger first." McGonnagal said oblivious to the visit.

_**AN: I felt that this was a great time to demonstrate that Dumbledore is out of his league against Eternity here. Now the question remains will Eternity be required to carry out his threat?**_

_**Naturally McGonnagal spends the next several hours as a cat once the thirty minutes passed. We can assume that she wasn't happy about that. **_

_**Harry is conflicted. Tremendously conflicted. I hope I made this evident in the last couple chapters.**_

_**Alas, the last two chapters (this one and the one before) were difficult to write. I may have to slow The Eternal Wizard down...I need to reorganize the plot some. I'm proud of this one and I don't want to goof it in any way. I feel like if I don't watch myself I might make a mistake...No I am not giving this up, I am just going to spend time with plot work on this one. I have the ending ready. (I love the ending-a lot, it's a perfect ending to a story such as least I tell myself it is :D ) it's just the in between that is causing a little trouble.**_


	11. Chapter 10

The Eternal Wizard

Chapter 10

Infinity's Stone

Harry smirked as he sat down on his chair once again. Dumbledore had at last tasted terror.

The next morning Harry awoke before Hermione.

"Hermione, it's time to get up." He said gently.

"Harry, don't....leave....me....." Hermione mumbled in her sleep.

"Hermione, you'll be late for class if you don't get up." Harry added.

Hermione's eyes snapped opened.

"Late? I won't accept that!"

The months passed with truly nothing happening. Save for Harry deciding that the Infinity Stone would be safest with him.

That night he went down to obtain the stone.

"Foolish dog, back down." Eternity said ominously to the dog.

The Cerberus whimpered and backed away from Eternity with it's three heads bowed low.

With a flick of his wrist he opened the trap door, he then floated down to the bottom. Upon arriving he was assaulted by thousands of arrows.

A wall of fire was more than enough to allow him to continue.

Next he faced twenty stone golems. They were destroyed by Eternity flooding so much magic into them they exploded.

"This is going to be a joke at this rate." Eternity scoffed as he scanned the area with his glowing eyes.

He passed by several other 'defenses' before he arrived at the mirror.

"The stone, you will relinquish it to me." Eternity said as he approached.

He neared the mirror and a reflection of Eternity appeared.

"I cannot see into your heart Eternity. I must be able to see it to relinquish the stone." The reflection told him.

"....your heart's desire...I only have one desire. To destroy Voldemort."

"I still must see your heart."

"I have no heart."

"All men have a heart. Even you."

"Whatever."

A few seconds later mirror Harry spoke.

"Like the sorting hat I truly pity you. You have no strength in your heart. I see..."

An image appeared from within the surface of the mirror.

It showed Eternity and it showed his soul; void, empty, and suddenly it was filled.

"You hate emotions, yet you long for fulfillment. You want to have a heart of your own."

"You lie! I only desire to-"

"Destroy Voldemort. I know." The mirror said mockingly.

Obviously the mirror didn't believe him.

"If I want fulfillment then why would I want it?" Eternity retorted.

"It's simple, you see it in the key. You see her strength, and it is superior to your own. But the keyhole isn't compatible right now, you are too empty for the key to work. You need a heart so that the key can work." The mirror's scrawl stretched across its surface.

Eternity's glowing green eyes dimmed as he sighed. The scar that Voldemort had given him; revealed.

Harry looked at the mirror as he spoke.

"It might be that I desire to be 'complete' somewhere deep in my soul. But, that very completeness will destroy me should I achieve it. I forsook emotions long ago. More people have been destroyed from their emotions than any other reason. I can't allow that to happen to me. I cannot, cannot, accept emotions, love is too dangerous."

"Without your heart you cannot win." The mirror Harry replied.

"I've never had a heart why start now?" Harry asked.

"Because you have one now." Mirror Harry said.

"Just hand over the Infinity Stone."

"Very well, remember, that while many wasted away in front of me, I was designed to bring men strength for they had at last found their purpose through me. Sadly, I was merely a mockery of strength giving. Weak men would waste before me and all I could do is reveal the images. You however, are even weaker than them." Mirror Harry pityingly said before the Stone dropped into Harry's pocket.

Harry's eyes began to glow.

"I must depart. You shall never reveal what has happened here." Eternity said; his magic bound the powerful object into obedience.

Eternity did a dimensional jump and arrived back in his dormitory. He then took out the Infinity Stone and held it in is right hand. The blood red stone was incomplete. Another testament to the weakness of mankind, they couldn't even create a true Infinity Stone.

Harry shook his head.

"No, not even the Teletarians could create an Infinity Stone, I'm judging them too harshly." Harry sighed.

Eternity's fist glowed with a dim, pale green light. It enveloped the stone and purified it. When the process was complete the Stone was a pale green and pulsating slightly.

"This is what you were supposed to be." Eternity said as he sent it into his dimension for safekeeping.

If he needed it he would be able to access it instantly.

The weeks continued to pass, for Harry they were spent mainly in boredom. Sleep became a friend of his just because he was so bored. Hermione began to be plagued with similar problems. Everything was so easy for her. So she had begun to study far ahead. Just to learn it almost instantly. By the end of they year she was equal to a fifth year.

Snape had learned not to insult Harry or Hermione. Whenever he insulted either of them some type of retribution occurred; each time it was more vicious than the last.

Finally the day came where they boarded the train. Their first year had ended.

"Hey mate." Ron said as he opened the compartment.

"Glory hound, find someone else to bother." Harry growled.

Ron blinked before he stalked out of the compartment. Harry glared daggers at his retreating back.

"Why do you think he's a glory hound?" Hermione asked.

"First of all he's obsessed with the boy-who-lived. Secondly, he puts everyone that is around me down to build himself up. Have you seen how he treats Neville? It's disgusting. Weasley has no right to act in such a manner."

"You're right." Hermione admitted.

"You see the good in people. I see the darkness."

"There is both light and darkness in every person Harry." Hermione replied.

"Mostly darkness." Harry said.

Hermione shook her head.

"Harry, humans aren't perfect, we are a fallen race. We haven't reached what we once were let alone what we are supposed to be. But there is stil light in us." Hermione told him gently.

Harry sighed.

"I know that there is something that has troubled you since before we met, I see it in your eyes." At this Hermione placed a hand on Harry's face and turned his head gently so she could look into his Emerald eyes.

"I see that you are missing something. I see...A longing. A desire for completion."

Harry's heart pounded.

_How is she doing this? She isn't reading my mind! She's not using magic at all. Yet she is speaking as if speaking to my soul!_

"You're scared. You are scared of...me? You fear that I will change you. That I will complete you." Hermione said as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I-I am not fearful." Harry said as calmly as he could.

"You see a strength within me and you long for that same strength. You have a burden that you aren't sharing with anyone, a burden that you have carried with you far longer than what anyone should have to carry such a weight. There is...A sorrow deeper than the ocean in your eyes. So you run, you run from the pain, from the agony that you fear that you will suffer."

Tears trailed down her face and she pulled him into her arms.

"I've loved you for years, yet I never looked deeply into your heart until now, Oh Harry, I'm sorry."

"What for?" Harry asked in genuine confusion.

He was outmaneuvered, outclassed, and outgunned.

"You have been suffering all these years, fighting your heart, and I never was there to help." She explained.

Then she did something that he did not expect. She leaned forward and placed her lips on his forehead.

When she finished Harry stared at her in total confusion.

She blushed slightly.

"Harry, why can't you trust anyone?" Hermione pleaded.

"I..do trust. I trust...I..." Harry tried to contradict Hermione.

"No you don't Harry, I can see it in your heart."

_This why I can't accept emotions. They leave me open. They leave me vulnerable. I can't love. It'll destroy me. Then what would happen? This world would die. Hermione would die. Why should I care if she dies after I unlock the door to growth? But, I can't help but care, if just a little._

The train arrived and Hermione's parents picked them up.

"How was your first year at Hogwarts?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Dull." Harry supplied.

_Just like my heart. Where did that come from?_

"Interesting but far too easy." Hermione responded.

Hermione's parents chuckled at her typical response.

_1:30 P.M. _

_Potter Castle_

Lily smiled as she threw a stunner at her Husband, he managed to duck before he summoned her wand to him.

"I win." James smiled.

He handed the wand back to her. As soon as she received it she stunned him. After he was on the floor Lily woke him up and spoke.

"I think I won." Lily smirked.

James blinked at her in surprise.

He held his hand out to her and she took it he pulled her to the ground, and on top of him.

"Actually I think I won." James said before he kissed her.

"I should have known." Lily replied before she melted into another kiss.

"Yes you should have." James panted after the kiss.

As they laid there James' hands started roaming her body.

"I love you James."

"I love you too Lily." James said before they kissed again.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_1:30 P.M. _

_Headmaster's Office_

Dumbledore looked sober as he thought.

_Who is this Eternity? He said that he had seen the birth and death of a billion universes. But, I have only heard of two that might have had that kind of power, the unspeakbles uncovered information about a planet that was_ destroyed_...by a massive amount of magical power. Perhaps this 'Eternity' destroyed that planet? _

Dumbledore shuddered.

_If he has the power to destroy planets I don't have the ability to destroy him. But, whom does he side with? It's unlikely that he just wants to keep the Potter boy from my grasp. He probably plans to use him and Voldemort! He will want to use me too! But, how am I to stop him? I don't have the power needed. _

Dumbledore sighed again. He had never had such a dangerous enemy.

"Eternity, are you truly for the light or do you have your own angle?" Dumbledore asked aloud.

Fawkes trilled gently in reply.

"What do you know about him Fawks?" Dumbledore whispered.

Fawks stared at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore turned his thoughts towards his duties.

_Eternity's dimension_

_Time: Unknown_

Eternity rubbed his temples as he thought. He glanced at the Infinity Stone and it's presence was soothing. Not, nearly as soothing as Hermione's but he couldn't exactly take her into this realm and have her remember it.

He couldn't erase her memories either.

"This is a fine mess I'm in. I either accept emotions, or deny them. But, if I accept them...Either way is going to be dangerous." Eternity sighed.

Eternity shook his head slightly as he began to assimilate the knowledge that he had gathered over the past year. When he had finished Harry sighed as he remembered the occasions where the weakness of his heart was the topic. The hat had called him weak, the Mirror called him weak, Hermione...she said he was scared...That he had been running.

_Am I truly nothing? Am I as weak as they say? Am I so fearful that I flee? But, I abandoned the heart. There should be no fear. There should be no weaknesses. Yet, there is. What did I miss?_

Eternity sighed one last time before returning to his room back on earth.

He tiredly laid down on his bed. His night was filled with torments. He would watch the death of the Telatarians a thousand times. He would watch as Voldemort would slowly, and agonizingly kill him. But these images were not enough to awake him. Until he saw Hermione's death did his eyes snap open with horror.

_She can't die! I won't let her be killed. I...Why do I care more than what the key merits? It doesn't make any sense. _

_This life doesn't make sense._

_I-I'm confused...  
_

_**This was a brutal chapter to put together. I know the ending, I just need to get to it. Still, if I hated writing I wouldn't do this. Alas, I didn't get this past the 2,500 mark...  
**_


	12. Chapter 11

The Eternal Wizard

Chapter 11

The War of Eternity's Heart

The next several months had passed quietly. Harry and Hermione had spoken on a daily basis as they had every day prior. Lily and James Potter visited Harry daily as well at H&H Law Offices. The one thing that persisted in Harry's mind was the words that the Hat, mirror, and Hermione had spoken. The words resounded off of on another. Pleading for him to believe them.

"I don't want it." Harry whimpered pitifully as he clutched his head.

He had been in agony within himself from the very beating of his human heart. His very body had begun to fight back against his mind and it's iron grip his emotions. Occasionally he had nearly been driven to his knees in tears with a sorrow far emptier than the abyss known as oblivion. Harry had been forced to conceal himself several times until he had gained control of himself. The internal war was weakening him physically as well. He was always tired, he had no hunger, he couldn't sleep, and his physical body would have fallen to disease several times if it were not for his powerful magic protecting it.

His heart burned and cried for freedom.

His mind refused.

He was divided.

He no longer would be a problem for Voldemort. He no longer had the ability to control himself. Harry was losing himself in desperation, despair, and sorrow. He was drowning in the emotional matrix that was now more powerful than Eternity was. He was losing himself to a nightmare.

_11:22 P.M. _

_Potter Castle  
_

_Master Bedroom_

"I'm worried about Harry Prongs." Lily said as she laid next to him on the large bed.

"So am I. Usually it's impossible to read him, even though he has your eyes but recently I've seen a troubled soul within Harry." James agreed grimly.

"I can see it, that girl...Hermione is being torn up seeing Harry like this. Why is he having this problem?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. But, that little girl can see that he's torn up too?"

"I think she was the first to notice." Lily replied.

"I see." James sighed.

_Eternity's Realm_

_I now face the worst enemy of all: the human heart. It's going to destroy me before Voldemort can. How am I supposed to face the very soul of the creator's favored race? I had no idea that humanity's soul was so powerful. That very soul is demanding that I surrender to the heart and with its patience, power, and dedication I am slowly being defeated. But, if I accept the emotions that I removed eons ago then..._

"No, I can't...I..." Eternity muttered.

"You can't face them can you?" The Creator asked sadly as he entered Eternity's realm.

"I will never be able to face them."

"Humans would call them your demons Eternity. You must let your heart beat."

"I have never had a heart Creator." Eternity replied.

"You rejected the heart Eternity. That is the reality. You must face your demons." The Creator replied.

"How am I supposed to face the demons of over ninety nine trillion souls that perished?" Harry arched his eyebrow at the Creator.

"It's quite simple Eternity. You must gain your heart to face your heart."

"What do you mean?"

"It's really simple. You can't fight something if you are too busy running from something else."

"No." Eternity said flatly.

"Why will you continue to reject your heart?"

"It would destroy me. All that would exist within me is hatred. Hatred towards Voldemort."Eternity replied.

"There are more emotions than hate. It is up to you to choose your heart." The Creator replied gently.

"I will reject the very heart."

"You're repeating yourself Eternity." The Creator noted.

The glowing eyed Eternity shook his head slightly.

"My stance will never change. I will reject the heart. At least here I am free of the human restraints that distract me."

The Creator looked slightly sorrowful when Eternity had answered.

"Eternity, you need to find your purpose. A purpose beyond the one you've lived for."

Eternity merely scoffed. Harry and the Creator spoke for a while more before Harry returned to Earth.

As Harry laid down on his bed he sighed in frustration.

He was fighting a war that was proving more tenacious than any that he had had with Voldemort. A war that he had to win.

_Granger Residence_

_3:00 A.M. _

_Dr's. Grangers' Room_

"Dear, I'm getting concerned about Harry." Mr. Granger said to his wife.

"I'm worried what this is going to do to Hermione." His wife responded.

"So am I. There is something wrong with that Potter boy. He's always so distant towards everyone. She needs a friend who isn't so cold." Mr. Granger added.

"She's crazy about him." Mrs. Granger responded.

"In the father's manual that is never a good sign. Especially when the daughter is almost a teenager." Mr. Granger responded.

His wife laughed lightly.

"There is that too." She agreed.

Mr. Granger flipped the lights off in the room.

"Goodnight dear." They said in unison before sleep took them.

_3:00 A.M._

_Granger Residence  
_

_Hermione Granger's Room_

Hermione had been troubled ever since she noticed the suffering in Harry's heart. He was broken, void in many ways. In some he was simply amazing. He was brilliant. He proved that on a day to day basis as he took his cases. He was powerful magically. He had proven that with destroying the Troll's skull. But, when it came to other things he was lacking. She loved him so much she hadn't wanted to look at his brokenness. He didn't want to love. He feared emotion. He truly hated himself. He feared the emotions that were welling up within him when He was near her. She could see it in his eyes; the immense conflict. His heart's desire and his mind's cold brutal, viciously emotional obsession with its strange passion to dominate his own being completely. He was determined not to 'fall' to his heart. But, his heart was strong too. Over the last few days Hermione could sense that he was divided perfectly. So equally that he couldn't operate efficiently. His power was a mere shadow of its former glory. The prosecuting attorneys and Judges didn't notice since even at a fraction of his normal abilities he was more than a match for any prosecution.

"Harry, I will not let you destroy yourself. I love you. I have since the first time we met. I will not let you go. This is my bond, and my vow. I will not rest until your heart begins to beat once again. I love you too much to allow you to fall apart like this." Hermione said.

Magic swirled around her powerfully as she spoke. Hermione's eyes sparkled as she focused on Harry.

Silently she appeared in Harry's room. She was slightly startled. She was told that apparition made a noise when someone traveled. She had done so silently.

It was the first time in months since she had entered his room.

"Hermione?" Harry asked her startled.

That was a first. She startled her.

"Yes it's me Harry." She acknowledged.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Harry asked in confusion.

Hermione looked into his Emerald eyes and saw his weakness. And his Strength. She saw his brokeness. And his absolute control over himself.

"I thought of you Harry. I wanted to see you." She replied with slight evasion.

Harry eyes seemed to be attempting to penetrate her. It was slightly unnerving.

_Harry's Room_

_3:10 A.M. _

_How is this possible? She is somehow shielding the thoughts that she wants to guard. This is impossible! It's because....of her Heart? It made her shields stronger? I don't understand that. Her mind is stronger that Dumbledore by far..._

_When I had first met her she was shielding her power levels. At that time however she conveyed the power levels of a World Level Witch. Once she entered Hogwarts she had elevated her power level to that of Star System Level Witch. Now she is radiating power that is similar to a Galaxy Level Witch. Impressive Hermione. You have once again surprassed another boundary. _

He felt his heart attempt to swell with pride. When Harry moved to destroy the emotions Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

He was starting to feel nervous.

"Just accept it Harry. Don't think. Just feel." Hermione commanded him.

She pulled him into her arms.

Harry's heart began beating frantically. Harry was feeling a sensation far greater than any he had ever had before. He felt invincible and terribly weak all at once. He sensed his fear weaken, and grow a new head.

"No!" Harry cried and attempted to flee from Hermione.

However, she didn't let him go.

_I have to get away from this!_ Harry panicked.

Harry began to struggle to break free.

"Harry. I'm not letting you go." Hermione said in a firm, but loving tone.

_I have to get away! Sleep Hermione Sleep!_

Hermione just continued to hold him. She was still awake.

_The division within me has made it harder for me to use my abilities. No! I can't...I can't accept this...I...I don't..._

Harry felt his eyes begin to burn. As his heart began to swell with the emotions rolling deep within him.

_I...It's going to destroy me..._

Harry whimpered pitifully as he struggled against her.

However, his internal war had weakened him so much that he couldn't resist her effectively.

"Let me go." Harry said thickly.

His eyes were burning intensely.

"I'll never let you go." Hermione replied.

"It's going to destroy me." Harry whispered.

"I won't let anything destroy you Harry." she responded gently.

The burning in Harry's eyes had become stronger.

Harry tried desperately one more time to free himself. At the end of his attempt Harry was laying on the bed with Hermione on top of him staring into his green eyes with her brown ones.

She held him as she spoke.

"You have always been there for me, you always had your eyes on me, but did you ever know that I had mine on you?" Hermione said to him.

Tears began to gather in Harry's emotional, burning eyes.

_**I had a major case of writer's block. LOH still has that problem. I had originally planned the punishment of Umbridge but I wasn't satisfied with it so I scrapped it and then the next one was just to trite and contrived that it had to go too. For those who read LOH what way do you think she should be punished? You can PM, E-mail, or review me to get my mind flowing. I might just use your idea. **_

_**Well, it looks like Harry is nearly at the breaking point. **_

_**A breaking point that has been difficult for him to reach. **_


	13. Chapter 12

The Eternal Wizard

Chapter 12

A Broken Soul

"I love you Harry and I can't bear to see you like this." Hermione whispered as she shifted slightly.

She folded her legs underneath her even as she continued to hold him.

"Hermione...I...I...I can't..." Harry whispered weakly.

His protest was feeble at best.

"Harry, don't think just feel." Hermione said as she pulled him closer to her.

She spoke again.

"I will never let you go." She promised.

With that something within Harry snapped and for the first time since the beginning of eternity itself a tear slid down Harry's cheek. A second later Harry was sobbing brokenly as Hermione cradled him.

Eternity's heart had at long last begun to beat.

But, it was a shattered heart. A heart that was burdened with the deepest sorrows. His heart was throbbing with the emotions that were welling within him. It was Eternity's heart, a heart never used before.

Hermione held him as he sobbed in her arms. Harry clung desperately to her as he wept. Never before had he needed anyone. Never before did he need contact. Never before had he wanted anyone. Never before he had wanted contact. Now, it was necessary. Now he clung to her, terrified of losing her. Terrified of her letting him go. He needed her above any other. Eternity was breaking. It had been in the making since the very beginning. His failures now towered over him. His emptiness now mocked him. His bland existence taunted him. At long last Eternity wept.

Eternity was crying. The universe stood still as it watched the impossible happen. Eternity was weeping. The stars stilled their paths as they were stunned into a state of a frozen second. Eternity was sobbing. While he was breaking the existence of all watched silently. Eternity had shattered and tears flowed down his face.

Thousands of miles away Eternity's nemesis flinched as he sensed Eternity's awakening. From above the Creator smiled and spoke.

"Well done Hermione. Finally Eternity is beginning to live at long last."

Slowly Eternity's wracking sobs quieted to silent tears. When he had begun to get himself under control Hermione spoke.

"Harry, please don't turn away from your heart ever again." Hermione pleaded.

Harry smiled slightly before he spoke.

"You'd just make me return my heart to me anyways." Harry responded.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"I would." She smiled at him.

She spoke again.

"Harry, I love you too much to just let you exist and be nothing more." Hermione said.

"I don't understand, why, why are you so determined to help me?" Harry pleaded with her.

Hermione smiled.

"I love you." Hermione replied simply.

Harry's eyes which had felt dry began to burn slightly once again.

"Harry, I won't let you fall to the darkness." She promised.

They became silent for a long while before Harry spoke.

"Hermione, thank you. I...I...I needed that." Harry admitted.

"I'll always be here for you Harry." She reaffirmed her commitment.

Hermione stayed beside Harry throughout the night. She stayed with him even after he had fallen asleep.

"Harry, I'll never let you go." Hermione vowed as she sat next to his sleeping form.

He was finally healing. The healing would take a long time but it would be worth it.

When Harry awoke he missed her presence immediately.

"What's happening to me?" Harry asked in confusion as he slowly stood.

He was...lonely. He missed her.

Harry started to shake off the emotion when he remembered something that Hermione had said.

"Don't think, just feel." She had commanded.

He felt his heart fill with emotion and Eternity didn't oppose it. He knew that Hermione was going to hound him until he accepted the emotions that were now flowing through him. No longer could he resist the immense pull from the emotional matrix. He lost the war against the heart and he hated himself for it. He began to feel emotions that he didn't understand. He didn't understand what was happening to him. The emotions and the complicated beating of his own heart were confusing him far too much.

Perhaps, it was time to find out his own soul. A soul that still fought the emotions that he was slowly accepting. The division within himself was less but still existed.

A dimensional jump later and Harry entered the throne room of the Creator himself.

The throne room had always emitted a sense of power, and sacredness. The Holiness of the Creator had always made Eternity flinch and so he would avoid the Creator as much as he could.

Needless to say the servants within the throne room were beyond shocked to see Eternity there. They were even more shocked to see him approach the throne and kneel in front of it.

"Eternity, please rise my son." The Creator said warmly.

This also shocked the vassals and Eternity as well. The Creator had been kind but had always treated Eternity as an extension of his will before.

Eternity stood slowly.

"I need to speak to Eternity alone." The Creator said.

The Vassals filed out of the Throne room.

"Eternity, you are probably wondering why I called you son." The Creator said as he approached him.

Eternity nodded slightly.

"Yes my king." Eternity agreed.

The Creator placed a hand on his shoulder and Eternity felt the warmth flow from the Creator.

"I knew that you wouldn't respond well to kindness in your emotionless state. I knew that it would take something more than just that to awaken your heart. It would take Hermione. As this was the case I decided that the only thing I should do is allow you to continue your path until you met her. Remember when you were told that you had to insert the key into the lock first? The lock was too empty though. There wasn't any way for the key to work. Even a perfect key can't unlock a broken lock. My son, your heart, while broken is alive at long last. To become whole it will take time, and it will take effort but you will find that it's worth it." The Creator told Eternity.

"Life is a struggle." Eternity replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Indeed that it is. Hermione unlocked your heart, she is the one to help you gain control over those emotions. However, you don't know what emotion is. I shall help you understand an emotion that you come across. Be it anger, joy, sorrow, hope, or any other. The first step to harness your heart is to understand your heart. Right now you lack an even rudimentary knowledge of the heart Eternity. Humans, naturally understand emotions, only if they are hurt and crush their hearts like you did do they lack the ability to understand emotions once they regain the ability to feel." The Creator added.

"Thank you." Harry said.

Over what would have been years on earth if time moved Eternity and the Creator spoke. When they were done speaking Eternity returned to earth.

"I feel weak still, but for the first time in my existence I feel...Hope for the future." Harry did something he had never truly done before and smiled.

It was a gentle smile, but it was a smile filled with hope. It spoke a promise of a better future. A world of true hope. A world where man would no longer turn upon himself in hatred.

"Soon, this battle between the darkness and the light shall end. I know not whether or not who shall triumph but, I feel something that tells me that the light shall burn away the darkness." Harry whispered.

_Saturday _

_8:00 A.M. _

_Granger Residence_

_Kitchen_

"Hermione, why are you so tired today?" Mrs. Granger asked worriedly.

"I couldn't sleep." Hermione replied simply and honestly.

_All too true, while Harry's soul was troubled I was too. I love him too much to let him destroy himself. _

"This is about Harry Potter again isn't it?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Dad!" Hermione protested.

"Look, I'm worried about you associating yourself with him. I hate to say it since I know you think the world of him but, he's far too...empty." Her father replied.

"He's hurting and I can't let him drown in sorrow. He has no one."

"He has his parents." Mrs. Granger replied.

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't know them, he doesn't trust them either. He hasn't ever had anyone he could trust...Except me." Hermione finished quietly.

"Hermione..." Her father started.

"You don't understand. I want, I have to be there for him. I'm the only person he trusts." Hermione told them.

She emphasized the word 'have'.

"Hermione, we don't want to see you torn down by him."

Hermione smiled at them.

"I won't be, I talked to him last night and a healing process began."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't talk about it unless he wants me to. But, for now let's just say that he's different."

Her parents shook their heads; clearly not believing what their daughter had just told them.

"Well, we need to get going." Her mother finally said.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"We need to get some groceries and pick up some clothes. Do you want to come with us?" Her father asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I think I'll stay here and then after a while head over to the office and look over a case." Hermione replied.

Her father shook his head and laughed lightly.

"I'll never get used to the fact that my daughter became a lawyer before other girls leave primary school." Her father said.

What can you do?" Her mother asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe be proud of her?" Her father said as if deep in thought.

Hermione blushed lightly.

"Mum! Dad!" She scolded lightly.

Her parents laughed before kissing her cheeks.

A while after they had left Hermione walked over to Harry's house and knocked on the door. Instantly it opened and Harry pulled her into a hug.

Harry knew that she was surprised. He had never initiated a hug. But, now it felt right. It was something that he needed and wanted to do. He buried his head into her hair and sighed in contentment.

_This is what it is to feel huh? She's Amazing..._

Hermione quickly relaxed in his embrace and hugged him back.

_I feel as if....I belong here...I have something to fight for...Huh? Where did that come from? Strange, but true...I can fight for something other than my obsession of Voldemort...._

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. Suddenly Harry had an idea and lifting her up bridal style he entered his home. She laughed as he carried her in. In response Harry smiled at her roguishly.

She merely laid her head against his chest as a response.

**_I still have a nasty case of writer's block for LOH. However, I've posted a Poll,(Accesible from my profile) and there's a forum for all of you to discuss LOH and the Eternal Wizard more in depth, with each other and myself. The Poll on the profile is simple: how should Umbridge be punished? I'm having trouble deciding how to punish her... Too many wonderful punishments exist... Please vote and please do so quickly.  
_**

**_Back to the Eternal Wizard though, originally I had an extra scene in this chapter but, I lost it and I got demoralized from that and so It's slowed me down...A lot._**

**_This chapter was 2,036 words in length. _**

**_(This did not count the authors note) _**


	14. Chapter 13

The Eternal Wizard

Chapter 13

For I Am Not Broken Alone

Harry shut the door behind him and carried her into his living room. He then sat her on the couch and sat next to her.

"Where's your adoptive father?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Now that I am a lawyer and able to support myself I live alone." Harry replied simply.

"Harry, that's..." She struggled to find the words.

"The way it is. I learned to rely on myself a long time ago." Harry replied.

_A partial truth._

Hermione stared at him in worry.

"I'm fine Hermione." Harry assured her.

Only to his slight surprise she shook her head.

"Harry, you might be able to make it monetarily wise but, there is so much more to life, remember?" She asked.

Harry sighed. He was the Wizard of Eternity yet, she could maneuver him to do as she desired.

"Hermione..." Harry whispered.

"I don't expect you to just live with just anyone, all I ask is that you have someone that can be a mentor to you. Someone that loves you and wants to help you." Hermione whispered.

"I only trust one person. I can only rely on that one." Harry said thoughtlessly.

_I'm too emotional right now, I'm spilling everything. If she asked who I was the possibility exists that I'd tell her! Calm Down...Breathe....Relax...Focus..._

Hermione's eyes widened as she put two and two together.

"Please...Don't..." She whimpered.

"Hermione?" Harry asked in shock.

"Don't trust me like that." Tears began to fall down her face.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked in worry.

He pulled her into a hug.

"I...I'm not strong! I'm not like you! I don't have the strength to pull through in the face of adversity! I freeze up when things are dangerous!" She sobbed.

_She's not perfect but she is stronger than she makes herself out to be. Why does she doubt herself so much?_

Harry gently slipped into her mind and looked.

He saw a memory of Hermione's. A memory that had shaped her from her earliest years.

_Sometimes Photographic Memories can be a major problem. The problem is that they will remember things that they should let go and because the memory is so vivid they can't let it go. It is truly a terrible occurrence. _

Eternity looked at the memories and watched it unfold in front of him.

_Hermione's Memory_

_Mike! Wait Up! Hermione called to Mike. _

_Mike laughed and crossed the street quickly. _

_The Three and a half Year Old Hermione ran to catch up to him. Suddenly she heard Mike scream at her._

_No! Get away Hermione! Mike sprinted towards her. _

_She looked at him in confusion before she heard the horn blare. She turned and saw a large truck coming towards her. _

_Hermione screamed in terror as her mind froze. She only vaguely felt the hands that shoved her out of the path of the large rig and as she recovered her balance she heard the sound of bones shattering underneath the several tons of steel._

_Finally the truck stopped. Under the trailer of the rig was the eight year old Mike's broken body. _

_She had moved and it had cost Mike's life. She was a failure. Three year old Hermione vowed that her stupidity would never cause another person to die. She would never move without thinking.  
_

Eternity winced internally at the sorrow emanating from that memory. Such trauma at such a young age.

_Hermione, you are hurting and doubting yourself. But what can I do to convince her to stop hurting herself? I don't understand the heart enough! What should I do? What can I do? I...I've never felt so helpless in my entire existence. What can I do? I don't know but I have to try. For Hermione's sake. _

Harry drew in a deep breath before he took the plunge.

"Hermione, I don't understand the heart very well but, I do know this: You believed in me. That means so much to me; now its my turn for me to believe in you. I believe in you Hermione. I believe in your heart, and your strength. I relied on you, let me be that pillar for you too. You lent me your strength, now let me lend you mine." Harry said solemnly.

"H..Harry..." Hermione choked on her words.

_I don't know what else I can do. _

Harry pulled her into his arms and promised.

_But I will do all that I can for you. I promise._

"You promised to be there for me, so that I wouldn't destroy myself. Now I make a similar promise. If you need me I'll be there for you." Harry promised.

Hermione's tears soaked the right shoulder of his shirt.

"H..Harry...." She sobbed.

_I think I understand a little better now. People, all people are broken. It's what we do that defines us. Humans...They're so fragile, yet for a single instant they burn brighter than the stars. Yet, that brightness can be extinguished with a single breeze. This is part of the legacy of Humanity. Man's strength is also it's weakness. Because they know they won't live forever they try to live to the limit. But, that also means that some people will do what they please while they have the gift of life. Every once in a while though the straining that humans inherently do produces something...special. Fire, the Wheel, the car, the plane, the computer, DNA splicing; it is all because of the people who struggle. I don't know Man's entire legacy but...Thanks to Hermione I'm learning. Still, I need to be able to understand better so that I can heal her. She is the one...She's the one I...I want to be there for. Forget the growth. W-wait...Where...? Forget it. Just focus on her... _

_Perhaps, humanity's greatest strength though is emotions. But, several races feel. They know joy, and hatred. So what separates them? What emotion makes them so loved by the Creator?_

Harry whispered gentle sounds into her ear and slowly she began to settle down.

_I will not let you fall to your own sorrow either Hermione. You are the only one I can trust Hermione. You are the only one I truly do trust. I don't know what it is about you that makes me care so much but I do, I always will as well.  
_

Hermione's original plan to go to the office was derailed and instead she spent the rest of the day with Harry. It was a day were she was comforted by Harry. It was strange to think that just the last night he was the one in her arms; sobbing brokenly; sobbing incoherently.

_10:55 A.M. _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster's Office_

"This being...Eternity, cannot be a human Headmaster." The Unspeakable said with a note of finality after they exited the pensive.

"Why not?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Humans have a magical maximum that they can reach. Eternity is far beyond that magical cap. Magical Humans ranking is as follows: non-magic, squib, wizard, higher wizard, lower mage, high mage, arch mage, and warlock. You Headmaster are at the warlock level. Since this 'Eternity' is so much more powerful than even you it is apparent and obvious that he isn't human."

Dumbledore nodded slightly.

"As to answer the other question you had; no he did not destroy the planet, his magical signature is different than that one. However, we did detect magic like his interacting with the one that did destroy the planet. The department isn't a hundred percent sure whether they were fighting or if they were interacting in some other way."

"So he might be associated with the power that destroyed that planet?"

"It's entirely possible." The unspeakable said grimly before he wondered aloud.

"What can we do?"

"We capture him." Dumbledore finally said with a tone of finality.

"No, he's too powerful to capture. However, with our knowledge and with some sheer number tactics we should be able to kill him. We can study his body after he's dead. He is too strong to hold for an indefinite amount of time."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Then let's do it. It looks like we have an alien to kill."

_Granger Residence_

_Kitchen_

_6:45 P.M. _

"So what did you do today?" Hermione's mum asked as she set a bowl down on the table.

"I talked with Harry." She said.

"And?" Her father prodded.

"Harry said he relies on me and that reminded me of Mike. I failed him." Hermione replied.

"Hermione, you were three." Her mum said gently.

"I might have been three but I remember, and I remembered that I failed him so when Harry said he depended on me I remembered him. I broke down, and instead of Harry getting angry at me or ignoring me he did for me what I did for him. He was there for me." She said in wonder.

Her father looked nervous at the prospect of someone holding his little girl but her mother silenced any objections he might have had with a single glance.

"What happened dear?"

_Potter Castle _

_Dueling Chambers_

_7:00 P.M._

Lily dodged James' bludgeoning hex as she smirked. A second later she flicked her wrist lazilly and fired several different curses, hexes and jinxes at James. James conjured a wall desperately a second before the spells began to impact against the marble shield. A blasting hex broke down his barrier however, and he was hammered with a stunner between the eyes.

When he awoke a few seconds later he saw Lily standing over him; smirking.

"I got you again." She smirked and offered him a hand.

He pulled her into his arms and as he smirked at her he spoke.

"I got you...again." James replied.

"You'll always have me." She promised before she kissed him passionately.

_Eternity's Dimension_

_Time:???_

_What has been happening? My realm has minimal light, and is empty but this...is it...a flower? Grass? It's not just a doorway leading to an empty void anymore. I hadn't even noticed that this place has been slowly filling up. When did this start? _

Eternity thought deeply before he came to an answer.

_It would have to be...six years ago...That's when I met Hermione..._

_I don't understand...  
_

**_Harry's not the only one with past Demons. Hermione's incredible but you'll find that she has some problems even now. Before Harry didn't care enough to heal her of those past demons. Now that he understands emotions a little better though he will be able to help her better. This also explains why she has had trouble occasionally. (Malfoy at Madam Milkins and the Troll incident) She is incredible but not perfect. She is usually assertive but her weakness right now...Is her freezing. She acted and it cost the life of Mike, and so she freezes and she sees the nightmare that has tormented her for years. She freezes when someone is in danger. Not because of fear so much as the demons of her past rearing up and attacking. The Poll has almost decided what will happen to Umbridge in LOH. (I got one who said that they hate LOH and me too. That wasn't very nice.) (My poll on the Eternal Wizard in the forum has had a vote and it was a rather funny one too.) The Poll for LOH will close soon so if you want to influence the punishment of Umbridge you better hurry! Vote on my profile now! Thanks to all of you that have voted.  
_**

**_The Eternal Wizard has had a milestone...Over 100 Reviews. (I already passed the 20,000 word mark.) Thanks guys!_**


	15. Chapter 14

The Eternal Wizard

Chapter 14

Bound for Darkness

Harry and Hermione entered the train station at the end of the summer. While Hermione worked studiously and read a seventh year text Harry was focused on another matter far more serious.

_I sense something...Dark...Something Terrible. Something pure evil...but what is it? Where is it? I will have to watch closely. I cannot allow Voldemort to arise again. It would be... is this thing that I sense, it seems to be controlling something. Only one would be able to create something to slip past me. But, why? Why now? He has already lost one of the few chances Voldemort has left. What is more disturbing is the fact that I am still recovering from my vicious battle with my emotions. I can easily destroy Dumbledore however, Voldemort's power seems to be slowly growing even in his disembodied state. That's disturbing. However, it isn't totally unexpected, Voldemort gets stronger whenever he is defeated. Last year was a definite defeat. What can I do!?!? If I manage to find and defeat him again he'll just get even stronger! So strong that resurrecting a body will not prove to be such a large and vast difficulty. If I do not act I lose for he regains a body. If I do act he wins as well since he'll grow strong enough to resurrect himself with sheer power. When he returns Voldemort will be exponentially more powerful. Far more dangerous. Too deadly to resist. He would be able to destroy me with a mere thought...I...I'm going to lose... I can't win...I hate that I waited so long to open my heart....I regret...not meeting Hermione sooner...If I had just fought for this planet far earlier her world would have been safe...long enough for her to live her life at least...Now...Now...precious Hermione...I'm sorry...I...I...I can't save you. The only person I have ever loved and I can't even save you... If I could I'd sacrifice myself just so that you could live. Hermione. Heh, it looks like even Eternity can feel despair and remorse. I feel both in spades. Is this what I represent feels right now?..........It's pitiful truly, I cut myself off from the caressing touch of what I represent and now when I would listen it rejects me. It isn't surprising, I....hurt eternity...Irony, for that the only one to be able to listen to that which he represents hurts it so deeply that it refuses to speak to him when he is at last willing to listen. The Creator was correct. I shouldn't have cut it off that off. _

Harry Potter shook his head sorrowfully.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, he was failing at keeping the sorrow out of his voice.

"Harry? What is it?" Hermione asked; instantly closing the book.

"Can't you feel it? Can't you feel the evil?" Harry asked grimly.

Hermione frowned before turning pale.

"I sense it too. What is it?"

_She's surpassed Dumbledore. I am tempted to believe that she might be a Universal Level Witch. I hope not. Universal and Dimensional Witches and Wizards are given the right to have knowledge about the Battle between myself and Voldemort. They are allowed to know about the sealed knowledge. I trust her, however, she will turn her back on me if she ever finds out what I truly am..._

"I only know of one person evil enough to emanate such darkness." Harry said grimly.

"Voldemort." Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded his head slightly.

"Indeed. I also have to admit....I-I'm afraid..." Harry whispered.

"Harry?" Hermione question while she reached across to him and pulled him onto her seat.

She then held him closely.

"I...I don't think I can beat him again..." Harry whispered.

"Harry, no one knows how you defeated Voldemort all those years past. You don't have to defeat him again." Hermione replied.

_If only that was true.  
_

"Hermione, I don't think that that's feasible. He's going to come after me because I survived him. I survived and that's a black mark on his record. He will want to get rid of me just simply because of that one fact. That's ignoring the fact that my parents have managed to escape him four times as well. I don't think that I'll be able to stop him next time and I am his number one target. He'll be able to crush me." Harry closed his eyes.

Hermione pulled away from him. _She's going now. I've finally made her more afraid of me than her 'love' of me could handle. _Eternity thought sorrowfully. Nothing would be able to prepare Harry for what happened next however. He suddenly felt a stinging sensation in his left cheek. She had slapped him. Harry's eyes snapped open and he stared at her; stunned. Hermione then grabbed his shoulders and stared into his green eyes fiercely.

"How dare you. How dare you give up Harry James Potter! That's not the person I've grown up with, that's not the person I've loved. Don't you dare give up Harry! I won't let you!" She shouted at him.

Harry continued to stare at her in shock.

"You slapped me." He said dumbly.

Hermione while angry looked slightly sorry even though she berated him some more.

Since he was the Wizard of Eternity it took an impressive five minutes for her before he broke and agreed to not give up.

After they had finished their 'discussion' Eternity and Hermione felt the train begin to shake. They were again bound for Hogwarts.

This time they again confronted Malfoy, this time Eternity once again insulted him, his family, called him gay (at this point Draco Malfoy one again screamed girlishly at Eternity), and questioned his parentage. All of this was done in the space of two minutes, thirty five seconds, and fifty three milliseconds.

By the end of those two minutes, thirty five seconds, and fifty three milliseconds. Draco had fled the compartment. Next they were visited by a red haired buffoon known as Ron Weasley. It took four minutes, twenty eight seconds, and sixteen milliseconds to get the obnoxious brat out of the compartment.

Hermione had looked at Harry in slight disapproval

The little red headed girl that entered a few minutes later stared at Harry in awe for a few seconds before she realized that she was staring; squeaked in terror and fled. However, Eternity had more than enough time to shift through her thoughts. What he found disgusted him.

_How kind and loving...A love potion? All for me? Aww...You shouldn't have. No, really you shouldn't have even thought about it. I won't be your puppet little brat. _Eternity's eyes narrowed dangerously at the fleeing back of one Ginny Weasley.

_You will regret that you red haired wench. I will not be enslaved to you or anyone else. _

Harry shook his head and turned back to the only one he trusted. Hermione.

Finally the train ground to a halt and the two of them disembarked.

_I can just imagine the look on that elf's face. He tried to block the entrance to Platform 9 and 3/4. It didn't work very well did it?_ Eternity thought savagely. Eternity then thought about the Voldemort situation a little more.

_I will be forced to admit, I...I need more power. I-I'm not strong enough to defeat Voldemort. I need to grow magically so that...she can be safe. What drives to such lengths to want to protect her? What is this emotion that drives me so desperately._

Once they had arrived at Hogwarts and the speech had finished the two of them went to their beds.

The next few weeks started quietly. Defense Against the Dark Arts went well with Harry's parents in charge. Potions was biased, however, with Harry and a few occasional 'suggestions' he managed to get Severus Snape to at least act fairly with his class.

However, the sinister; terrible thing that Harry had felt arose around Halloween that year. It started small, a single cat had been petrified. The petrification was so complete that Harry wasn't able to shatter the curse on the cat. Naturally this meant he had been at the scene of the crime at the time. This began to cast suspicion on him. However, that suspicion strangely vanished a few hours later. After all, Eternity wasn't above tampering with their minds. Only one he didn't alter. Hermione.

Unfortunately, the cat was only the beginning. Next people began being petrified and just like the cat Harry was unsucessful in purifying them. When the third attack had happened Harry finally realized that thing he needed to know to purify them was what had cursed them.

"Harry, I'm worried." Hermione told him.

"Hermione, no matter what, I will protect you." Harry promised.

The students around him gave Harry a strange look. Harry had slipped into their minds to see what was so strange.

_Riight...A second year student is going to protect another second year student from Salazar's legendary monster.  
_

Near the end of the year however, the worst possible thing happened. Hermione had told him that she was going to run up to the libarary for a few minutes to see if she had figured out what was petrifying the students. When an hour later Hermione hadn't returned he had become worried. On the way to the libarary Eternity was confronted with the most terrible thing that could have happened.

"Hermione!" Harry cried in agony as he saw her frozen form.

His desperate attempts to revive her failed as had all of the past ones.

_What good is all this power if I can't even save Hermione!?!?_

As he stared into her vision-less eyes he felt his heart break. Eternity would weep for the second time. Three hours later Lily and James Potter would find their normally stoic son sobbing over a very frozen Hermione Granger.

Gently they approached their hurting son.

"Harry." Lily said gently as she placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

"I...I failed her." Harry replied as he forced his body to collect itself.

James kneeled next to Harry and spoke.

"Let it out Harry, just let it out." James whispered.

Then something happened that no one, not even Eternity expected. Harry threw himself into his father's arms and the tears that had started to dry emerged once again.

Why would winning matter anymore? Hermione was frozen, as good as dead and he didn't understand the petrification process well enough to free her. The mandrake drought had failed; miserably at that. The humans couldn't free her, and he didn't have enough information to counter the curse either.

After Harry's tears had dried James gently picked up his son while Lily called the other teachers to the corridor. Harry didn't struggle. There wasn't any reason to struggle anymore. Hermione was as good as dead. No, worse than dead. She would be forced to exist in that shell until it finally crumbled into nothingness.

James had taken Harry to his and his wife's room.

"Harry." James said as he put his son down on a chair.

Eternity didn't respond.

"Harry, I know you are hurting. It hurts to lose a loved one. But, she isn't dead. As long as is still alive there's hope. If we could find out what is doing this then we could find the cure. Harry, don't give up. Hermione needs you."

When James said that Hermione needed him something within him began to burn again.

Harry Potter's emerald eyes blazed once again.

"You're right dad." Harry admitted.

James smiled at his son gently.

"Knowing your mum, she's probably figured it out." James added encouragingly.

Harry nodded in agreement.

_Lily Potter...IQ: 233, or also known by man as 'brilliant' or 'genius'. She doesn't hold a candle to Hermione's 'unreal' IQ though. Her IQ is...well, man hasn't figured out a way to measure how smart she is yet..._

Thinking about Hermione was apparently the wrong thing to to because Harry felt the burning sensation once again. Forcing the tears to recede Harry focused on his father.

James had just placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"It won't heal the hole in your heart, however it'll warm your body at least." James said.

As they sat there, talking Lily entered the room.

"Harry, she's in the hospital wing. Dumbledore said that he would do whatever it took to break the petrification on her."

_Dumbledore...I don't like this. I don't trust him. _

Eternity slipped into his mother's mind and watched her memory of Dumbledore's approach.

_Lily, you called? Dumbledore asked. _

_Lily nodded and looked at Hermione. _

_Dumbledore looked slightly surprised, however he recovered and spoke. _

_This is another tragedy in an already tragic state. Poppy will be informed and we shall deliver Miss Granger to Poppy for safekeeping until we find the cure to this accursed petrifictation. _

_I'll levitate her to the Hospital Wing and then go see my son. He's not doing so well right now. _

_Dumbledore nodded and spoke._

_Yes, take care of young Harry, he'll need your support in these trying times. He's lost Hermione and while I don't know how close they were I know that they were close. _

_Lily nodded in reply and levitated Hermione._

Eternity vowed that Hermione would be revived no matter what it took.

After the three of them bonded for a time Harry suddenly stood, a blazing inferno in his emerald eyes.

"I have work to do. I have to find out what did this to Hermione." Harry informed them.

"Harry, don't do anything dangerous!" Lily protested.

James looked into his son's eyes before he merely sighed and spoke.

"Good luck son."

"James?" Lily questioned in shock.

"His mind and heart have been decided. Now, that he's set his path nothing will stop him. It's what we Potter's are like." James reminded her.

Lily sighed.

"Potter men and their recklessness." Lily smiled sadly.

"Mum, dad, we'll talk more once I've finished my tasks." Harry promised.

"Alright." Lily finally agreed.

"It's not like we could really stop you anyways, you'd just do what you need to do anyway." James added wryly.

Harry gave him a faint smile as he exited the room.

_First, I'll check the victim's they might relinquish some information for me. _

Harry did a transdimensional jump into the infirmary and looked at each of the victims.

First he looked at Creevy, he had been looking to get an autograph from him. He hadn't been in the common room at the time either so Creevy had headed out to find camera, ink well, quill, and his obsession of Harry were evidence of that.

The search of Colin had proved pointless, as did his search of the cat, and several other victims. Finnally he arrived at the hardest part of the search...Hermione.

He searched her closely, his eyes trailed over her hair, her face, her neck, torso, arms, waist, hands...

_A scrap of paper...? What's this? How did they miss this? _

Eternity pulled the parchment out of Hermione's hands and read said paper.

_A...Basilisk? I should have been able to depetrify her if that was the case-Voldemort. He must have amplified the snake's power. Well, there's a way to take care of that. I kill the serpent. However, now I'll have to face both Voldemort, his Vassal-probably that red headed girl-Ginevra, and the king of snakes. Joy. I won't be able to pull my punches this time. _

"Hermione, I'll get rid of the basilisk for you, and then, I'll find a way to save you." Eternity promised.

Eternity's eyes began to glow brightly as his body grew to it's 6'5" frame.

"Dark one, it is time." Eternity whispered as he went to the entrance of the chamber of secrets.

Staring at the sink he accessed some of his magical power and blasted it apart.

"The entrance...as I suspected..." Eternity whispered as he floated down the shaft.

Once he had entered the chamber he didn't face any new challenges until he saw the collapsed Ginny Weasley and the resurrecting Voldemort.

"It's time for our next battle is it Eternity?" Voldemort asked his enemy.

"What did you do with that basilisk?" Eternity demanded.

"I just temporarily poured my magical power into it is all. Intriguing isn't it?" Voldemort laughed.

"Lets' end this battle Voldemort."

"Indeed. _Come to me my pet_." Voldemort called and switching to parseltounge in the middle of his words.

**_This was one of those transitional chapters, and I also threw away second year for a reason. The biggest reason? I don't like writing about 2nd year all that much. Never have, probably never will. Only really good thing about COS in my mind was the Chamber itself. No one really cares about Lockheart. He's just a waste of space. However, I decided to make it a cliffie as well. Next chapter you'll find the battle between Voldemort and Eternity begin. _**

**_I did what to Hermione?!?! Yeah, she got stoned even with Eternity watching over her. Proves a few things. 1: Harry isn't perfect or invincible, 2: Voldemort is a very real threat, 3: Hermione can be hurt. _**

**_This of course act as a catalyst for the battle between Voldemort and Eternity. _**

**_Eternity is on the warpath, however, can he defeat what is essentially Voldemort merged with a basilisk? Eternity isn't at his full powers since his battle with his emotions has been playing with his powers unlike any other. _**

**_Word Count (Excluding AN) 3,053. _**

**_LOH's next chapter is starting to come together finally. An update on LOH should be soon. _**

**_As a final important note..._**_**I've agreed to let roccio88 to use the quote '****the creator's very Son sacrificed his life before returning to glory' and the usage of calling God 'the Creator' in his tale.  
**_

_**Defender Paladin  
**_


	16. Chapter 15

The Eternal Wizard

Chapter 15

War of Existence

The large Snake entered the Chamber. As it did Eternity's form emerged. His 6'5" Warrior frame and his glowing eyes spoke of his readiness to do combat. Eternity extended his right hand and a sword appeared. It was Eternity's trusted blade;Durandril.

The Basilisk glared at Eternity; fully expecting to kill him instantly. What it didn't expect was Eternity's mocking laughter.

"Your eyes are useless when it comes to killing me." Eternity taunted as he rushed towards the snake. The snake tried to bite him. However, Eternity merely rolled out of the way and slashed at the nose of the 'ancient' snake. Then something happened that Eternity didn't expect. The sword bounced off of the tough hide of the old Basilisk.

The fireball that Eternity shot off at the face of the Basilisk had the same effect; none.

"You enhanced it's defense didn't you?" Eternity asked, as if he was discussing the weather.

"I did. I also improved it's other capabilities. As of yesterday all it would take to kill is to see its gaze from a reflection."Voldemort replied.

_It's true...I sense it's lethal powers have been augmented. However, Hermione was clearly petrified. Which means...She has to be at a higher level magically than I previously knew. Please just be the most powerful Galaxy level witch Hermione!_

He then ducked under the springing bite that had been intended for him. He then rolled to the left, readied his legs and jumped; intending to land on it's back and then drive the sword through its flesh and at the same time increase the effectiveness of the attack by sending a wave of destructive magic into the wound.

However, Eternity's plans were disrupted as the tail of the Basilisk slammed into him. The attack easily knocked the air out of his lungs.

"Urgh..." Eternity gasped as he stood again.

He stood just in time to see the fanged maw rushing towards him again. Eternity then jumped to the right. The nose of the ancient snake slammed into his left shoulder.

This continued for several hours before Eternity was too tired to effectively dodge the Basilisk's final bite. A fang penetrated his right leg, just above the knee and to the far right. The other fanpenitrated his right shoulder. Intense Burning Pain; that was all Eternity knew for a few moments as the lethal venom poured into his body through the wounds from the fangs. Eternity fought past the agony and saw that while he was in a terrible position he had the position of a possible killing blow.

With a cry of fury, and of agony Eternity thrust his blade into the roof of the serpents mouth, and it penetrated the flesh, Eternity the propelled the blade into the brain of the hated snake by his powerful magic. The basilisk died instantly.

When the snake fell Eternity forced open its mouth and pushed himself off of the impaled state he was in.

The venom burned through his body. It was a raging fire and Eternity's attempts to remove said venom failed.

"Pity, you killed my pet. No matter, it's venom is quite unique as I am sure you've already found out. As long as a person is bound by a prison of human flesh they cannot cure the venom of a basilisk. You're a dead man Eternity."Voldemort laughed.

"You aren't paying attention to yourself dark one." Eternity replied noticing the shimmering outline of the dark wizard.

Voldemort's eyes widened as he realized that he was fading.

"You...beat me but you lost too. I've won this war." Voldemort cried as he vanished.

Eternity collapsed.

"That may be, but...You were reckless to have made the serpent the thing that your attachment to the physical plane relied on." Eternity whispered.

Suddenly Eternity felt a gentle weight on his right arm. A phoenix.

"Could a lowly phoenix be able to save me?" Eternity wondered aloud.

The answer was that it could and it did. Fawkes did what Voldemort had claimed impossible: it had saved Harry from the basilisk's poison.

Eternity slowly and shakily stood and looked over at the slowly awakening Ginny Weasley.

_Sleep wench. _Eternity ordered.

Ginny continued to sleep and Harry banished the girl to her room in Griffindor Tower.

Eternity then attempted to do a dimensional jump to his own bed, however, his body was too exhausted to do so.

"It looks like I'll have to go the way that lowly mortals do." Eternity said as he made his way out to the girls bathroom.

However, outside of Salazar's inner chamber there was a massive army of unspeakables and Dumbledore; all standing with wands drawn and pointing at Eternity.

Eternity's eyes glowed brightly, the fire within exploded.

"You dare attack me?" Eternity demanded.

"You are too dangerous alien." One of the unspeakables said.

"Hmph, you've realized that I am not of this world have you?" Eternity asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

A second later Durandril appeared in Eternity's right hand once again.

Eternity brought the blade in front of him and grasped it with both hands.

"So you really think you can defeat me?" Eternity asked mockingly as both his eyes and Durandril glowed.

"We must." Dumbledore proclaimed and fired the first reducto. While they were much weaker they had more of them than the last enemy did and not only that Eternity was weak, he was ready to collapse and he couldn't retreat.

Focusing Eternity focused a fireball at the ranks of the enemy; just to realize that he was too weakened to even use such a simple attack.

"Hmph, it looks like I'll have to eliminate all of you the slow way, one by one." Eternity said as he slashed an Unspeakable in half.

"Reduction Wave Tactics Beta!" An Unspeakable screamed and they formed a modified phalanx.

The front line knelled and the group fired a burst of Reducto's at Eternity. Eternity jumped into the air and landed in the mist of them; cutting several of them down.

"Reform Beta line 3!" Another Unspeakible yelled and they spread apart and surrounded Eternity.

"This is a mere test is it?" Eternity smirked as he ran at the one he could kill easiest and gain a foothold into the enemy's ranks.

Even as he did he felt his body burning. He was already pushing himself far beyond his human limits. Forcing the pain into a small corner of his mind Eternity cut down an Unspeakable.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" Eternity demanded.

Suddenly Eternity was blasted from behind by Dumbledore. Eternity clenched his teeth as he endured the direct Reducto to his back.

Shaking in agony Eternity stood and faced the enemy again. His blazing green eyes stared down the enemy and they shuddered at the implications within that weak glare.

"Cunning, but it isn't over." Eternity vowed.

_Unfortunately._

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Unknown time_

Hermione had been delighted, she had figured out that the monster was. The bad news was that it was none other than a basilisk! However, now that they knew what it was they could counter it with some type of effectiveness.

With various thought running through her head on how to counter the meddlesome snake Hermione didn't pay enough attention to her surroundings. _Harry would be mad if he ever knew that. _Hermione chuckled as she started to pay more attention, just in time to see a pair of horrible yellow eyes. The eyes of a basilisk.

_I'm sorry Harry...I failed you... _Were her last thoughts and then nothingness. It was as a void, nothing existed within her universe. She was swallowed up in an eternal abyss where time no longer had meaning, thought no longer within her grasp. Yet...Her mind was still in tact. Her soul was still strong. The basilisk hadn't injured that. She began to force herself past the illusion of the darkness that she was trapped in. First she regained her thought processes. She was able to think once again. It was easier after that. She then began to search. As she did she sensed Harry was in trouble, that he could be on the doorstep of death.

_Noo! I won't let you die Harry! _Hermione screamed as she mentally crushed all of the barriers surrounding her. The next thing she knew was that she was locked in stasis. A stasis of stone.

_It didn't kill me. It merely turned me to stone too, but how is that possible? To see the eyes of a basilisk is to see death. _Hermione internally shrugged off those thoughts before she focused her magic.

_I won't be bound by stone! Harry needs me and he needs me now! _

Her body convulsed and suddenly shards of stone flew everywhere. She was free. Quickly Hermione stood and as she focused her brown eyes sparkled and seemed to dance with light. The next moment she was in a grimy chamber next to a dead basilisk. On the far end she saw the door open slightly and a figure slip in. The person shut the door desperately and a moment later collapsed.

Hermione ran over to the person just to realized that it was Harry. A very battered and very unconscious Harry.

Hermione called to him and he didn't awaken.

Judging by his retreat He must have had to face another threat right after the basilisk and he probably didn't have the strength to defeat it after the last encounter.

"Harry, I'll take care of you this time." Hermione promised.

She then draped one of his arms around her neck and with a mighty heave lifted Harry. She then focused on getting out of the Chamber and to a safe place where she could watch Harry and protect him while he healed. The next thing she knew she was no longer in the infamous Chamber of Secrets. Instead she had ended up someplace different. She hadn't expected to end up in a location like this one though. Nothing she had read, nothing she had seen, nothing she had heard of or anything at all for that matter had prepared her for this. It was a dark place, yet it had grass. There wasn't a sun, yet there was some light and warmth.

Hermione suddenly felt very, very tired.

"Harry, what did I do?" Hermione asked in complete confusion.

"There is no way I'm risking doing whatever I did again." Hermione promised Harry's bloodied and battered form.

She then knelt down; laid Harry on the soft grass before she transfigured a rock into a soft bed. She then laid Harry on said bed. She saw him trembling in pain and in concern laid beside him. It was the only way to make sure that she would be able to detect any changes while they both slept.

_When I get back, I'll do research on healing. That way I can help him more effectively and efficiently. Right now I feel useless. At least I got him away from that dangerous chamber..._

Sleep then took them into its embrace.

**_Total Word Cound W/O An: 2025. Whoa, go Hermione...Plus we got to see, UberSuperHarry in action. Kinda...Eternity was weakend by his emotional battle and that means he can't tap all of his powers which explains how that basilisk beat the tar out of him until it bit him and left itself open. Voldemort originally used the dirary to tie himself to the mortal coil however, it switched to the basilisk as it's tie until he finished draining the life out of Ginny. _**

**_Q: Weasleys._**

**_A: I don't hate 'em, but Eternal Wizard is a darker fic in several ways over LOH. Eternity isn't one to make friends. Do I think that Ginny used a love potion? I'm about 99.9 Percent certain of it. _**

**_Q: Hermione._**

**_A: Well, erm...I don't really want to give too much away but she's obviously a very powerful, intelligent, and cunning witch. I'll say one thing though. Voldemort would still mop the floor with her and do so without breaking a sweat. Eternity, and Voldemort aren't at full power (Both a good and a bad thing.) _**

**_Q: Eternity's current power level. _**

**_A: Think Universal Level times 1.5. Emotions drained him of so much power it isn't even funny. _**

**_Q: Voldemort's current power level. _**

**_A: Universal Level times 1.4, Without a body it's kinda hard to be really powerful. _**

**_Q: Basilisk properly converted on the power scale. _**

**_A: Universe Level times 1.9. Enough that Eternity was needing to get lucky just to Kill the confounded thing but not so powerful as to have completely outclassed him. _**

**_I hope this will settle any confusing issues about the relative power of the people in this chapter. _**

**_Q: I see a discrepency!_**

**_A: Erm...You did? Where? Maybe I just failed to clarify it or perhaps I really did make a mistake. It does happen...Occasionally. _**

**_Final Note: _**

**_I made an error last chapter I called Rocio88 a guy, she's not a guy, she would happen to be a girl/lady/woman. There's one of those mistakes I mentioned a moment ago... Sorry Ricco88. My fingers got a little type happy...  
_**


	17. Chapter 16

The Eternal Wizard

Chapter 16

Eternity's Awakening

The first thing that Eternity knew was that he was no longer in the Chamber of Secrets. The next thing that occurred to Eternity was that he was remarkably comfortable. Slowly the weakened Eternity opened his eyes.

_I'm in my realm, but how is this possible? For another thing, where did this bed come from? I didn't create it. As another note, my dimension doesn't have furniture. So I must answer those q-Hermione?!? How did you get here? I didn't bring you here! Besides, you were petrified!_

_Unless..._

Eternity slipped into the slumbering girls mind and accessed the memories related to how she had gotten into his ream.

_Hmm, so you brought me here, that means that...You're a Universal Level Witch, that has been accepted by my realm...I don't know why it accepted you...I guess that this means that the reality of who I am can no longer be hidden..._

Eternity left the bed quietly and without jostling Hermione. As he thought about what he was going to have to do tears started to fall.

_I'm...I'm going to be alone again...and...I can't blame her for it either...It's what I deserve. _

Eternity took a casual look over his shattered body and with a thought he healed it.

_At least my power is returning to an extent. Once Hermione is out of my life and I've healed from the pain I'll regain my old powers. I hate this. I hate that I've lost the only one that I've ever been able to....care about._

Suddenly he heard her voice call to him.

"Harry?" She called questioningly.

Slowly; as if heading to his own execution he turned to face her.

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw his tears.

"Hermione...I have to tell you something that is now your right to have knowledge of. Your powers have grown to the point of being given this knowledge." Harry choked out the words.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione began to look scared.

"_When a world is born a powerful Wizard is born. When a Galaxy is born an even greater wizard awakens. When eternity itself was born the ultimate Wizard was created. With the power of both the beginning and the end. So powerful that he could destroy entire universes with a mere thought. However, For each light Wizard is created a dark Wizard is born._ Hermione you are beyond a Galaxy Level witch, you're a Universal Level Witch, whose powers are still growing." Harry wasn't able to continue effectively by that point and it gave Hermione time to think.

"The ultimate wizard....That must be..." Hermione's eyes locked with his and she knew.

Eternity nodded his head before his eyes began to now 6'5" Wizard looked at Hermione as he began to speak.

"I am...The Eternal Wizard, the Wizard of Eternity, or as I commonly go by; Eternity. I have seen the birth and death of trillions, and until recently I have never known emotions. You did something that no other could accomplish Hermione, you made the heart of Eternity beat." Eternity began to focus on information to kill the pain he was feeling.

"Then, the dark wizard that you've been fighting..." Hermione was recalling his earlier words.

"Voldemort, At the beginning He started paltry and weak, easily destroyed by me. However, each time he was defeated he got stronger. Then he surpassed my powers. I unfortunately cannot grow magically. My powers can be temporarily diminished as can the dark one. My battle with emotions left me weak, and that gave the formless Voldemort a chance to enter Hogwarts, posses the Weasley girl, and create a much stronger basilisk. I managed to defeat Voldemort there. The next time we face off against one another will be the last time in history.'

"The last time Harry?" Hermione asked.

Eternity nodded.

"Indeed the last time. Whomever wins this next; and last battle will triumph. This will either plunge every world into peace and light; death and chaos."

"So if you're so important then why would you spend time with me?" Hermione asked as her eyes suddenly widened with realization.

"You needed me for some reason....You said you couldn't grow, maybe you saw me as the way to grow in power."

"Yes, that's correct. The Creator told me long ago that the one whom would be the key to my ability to grow would be on Earth, and that she would be a human female. That she was the key."

"So you came to Earth to find the key."

"I did and I found the key in you. When we first met I was...intrigued. Here was a girl whom was shielding herself so she only looked to be the equilivant of a world level witch. She had a brilliant mind, and yet, she was so easily hurt. I was curious and I also had a feeling deep within me that Hermione Granger might be the key that I'd been searching for."

"Are you really Harry Potter?" She pleaded.

"Harry Potter...I, the Wizard of Eternity was born to the parents of Lily and James Potter, then a short while after I managed to defeat Voldemort I left; searching for the key."

"So all the pain they felt from losing Harry was..."

"Caused by me." Eternity admitted.

"Did you send the troll after us in the bathroom so that I would trust you more?" Hermione asked.

Eternity shook his head.

"No, that wasn't me, and surprisingly it wasn't Voldemort either."

"Who did it then?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore." Eternity replied.

"People lie, adults lie?" Hermione replied wryly.

Eternity nodded his head in agreement.

"Even I lied by omission to you. Although in my defense would you have believed me if I told you I was a wizard with enough power to crush suns just because I felt like it?" Eternity asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Harry, I trusted you completely, I would have believed it. Why didn't you take the risk?"

"I couldn't, not just because by the time I cared enough I feared your reacation, but because you had to become a Universal Level Witch to know about it. About my existence, and about the war that's been going on all this time." Eternity whispered.

The two of them were silent for a long time before Eternity spoke.

"I understand if you don't want me around, I've turned your life into nothing but a lie." Eternity whispered.

"Harry, I know why you did it, and after thinking about it I think I've already figured out all of your actions. You first were born because of some regulation, then you saved the Potters, the 'why' is beyond me, then you left so you could look for me, after that you probably went directly for the muggle population; decided to get bored by going to school; found a little know-it-all bookworm, and seeing that she was the key you decided to look after her, mature her, and essentially raise her better than her parents could because of your vast experience, then things started getting outside of your control, the little girl's powers grew, and you felt emotions when you were near her. You began to feel weaker than her; perhaps the sorting hat had something to do with it, and then the little girl broke through the ancient steel and ice barrier you had erected around your heart and since you still thought your heart was still unbeating you fought yourself. Only until I came to your home did you begin to heal."

Eternity blinked as Hermione accurately summed up a great deal of his most recent plan against Voldemort.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were a seer. Execellent anaylisis Hermione." Eternity congratulated Hermione.

"Why did you save your parents anyways?" Hermione asked.

"I had no reason to do that." Eternity replied.

With that Hermione smiled and launched herself into his arms.

The 6'5" wizard had to stoop to catch her however after he caught her Eternity returned to his younger form.

"Why? Why do you still care about me?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Because I still love you, it hurts to know the truth but, it will make our relationship stronger."

"_My, my what a mind. Truly a perfect balance. Bravery, cunning, intelligence, loyalty. There's a tremendous thirst to prove that you are the best, but there is also a fierce loyality to your parents and...Harry Potter? You are wow, far more intelligent than anyone else I have ever sorted. It's an honor to see into your mind. _You truly are a wonderful young woman." Harry whispered.

He quoted the sorting hat as he spoke.

"You heard that?" Hermione blushed.

"I heard every sorting Hermione." Harry replied.

"Could I hear yours?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Alright..._You have no ambition, you are cowardly, nor thirst for knowledge, nor do you have loyality. _Then I responded that that was a lie, the hat's reply was... _No, it isn't. The only reason you are trying to destroy Voldemort isn't from ambition, it's an obsession, an insanity, you are loyal to no one, including the Creator, and you have all this knowledge but, you do not know anything, nor do you want to learn. You are also a coward. You never had the courage to face the emotions that you now have because of the Human Emotional Matrix, and you were scared of the key. You were afraid to try something different to stop Voldemort, you knew that you were going to lose the last ten thousand times you fought him. Yet you still did. Why? Because you were afraid that the solution might be something called love. __There is nothing I can do for you, you might be the most powerful in the universe, only weaker than the Creator and Voldemort, but you are nothing. I pity such a pathetic being such as you. Oh well, perhaps the key might help you. _I allowed the hat to see my mind and I got hammered in a way I hadn't expected." Harry concluded.

Hermione did something that she had never done before and kissed him. It was a simple gesture but it did things to Harry that he didn't understand. Blushing she smiled and Harry realized that she had managed to shrink her teeth.

Harry smiled in response.

"Harry, I'll never leave you. I made a promise to you long ago, a promise that I would be there for you, no matter what."

Harry felt a few tears make their way down his face before Hermione wiped said tears.

"This is a time where we hold on to each other Harry, we can't get through this alone."

"Hermione..."

"I've been taught by you Harry, you helped guide me day in and day out. Now let me be there for you."

"You aren't going to stop are you?" Harry whispered.

"Never." Was Hermione simple and stubborn reply.

**_So, Hermione's 'in' on the truth to Eternity and Voldemort. Well, well...This chapter was just over 2000 at 2003 words. I managed to sit down and take the time just to write this 1 chapter..._**

**_Well, that that for now. _**

**_Thanks for reading and Reviewing.  
_**

**_Defender Paladin.  
_**


	18. Chapter 17

The Eternal Wizard

Chapter 17

Shadowed Past

Eternity then sighed before he spoke anew.

"Hermione, if I know you you probably want to know about me." The 6'5" warrior said.

Hermione nodded before she spoke.

"One thing that's had me confused is how you've died and survived so many times. Could you explain that?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Eternity nodded.

"You remember the Star Wars movies that your father had us watch?" Eternity asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, think of the force. How in the movies it connected all life."

"Alright." Hermione said as she visualized the request.

"Now expand that 'force' unto every dimension, and what happens? It creates a massive network. For each time I am defeated one of those connections between life and Eternity is severed. So essentially this means that there is only one, just one connection holding all life together. Now, to continue using the Star Wars reference Voldemort could be considered the 'dark side' His entire purpose is to destroy me, and that life force."

"He means to end all life?" Hermione asked in a horrified voice.

"That's just the start, he plans to supplant the Creator as well. Fortunately, I was tasked near the dawn of the darkness to destroy the dark one."

"If you two are so powerful what is stopping him from just destroying every planet he comes across?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort and I are bound by the Cardinal Rules. First and foremost, we cannot destroy planets, that also means universes, dimensions, galaxies or anything that has a planet in it. Secondly we cannot travel through time. It would disrupt the flow of time, and it would distort several dimensions. As to what it would do to us personally is fling us into what I like to call the 'void'. A place where time no longer exists, a place where a person can no longer see, they can't feel anything but the agony caused by the black abyss. Neither one of us dares go against this law."

"So could you theoretically exterminate a race?" Hermione seemed worried.

"No, the Creator's law has established that I cannot commit genocide. It is also a cardinal rule."

"Who is the Creator exactly?" Hermione asked.

Eternity became thoughtful.

"The best description I can give is that the Creator is what Jews call Jehovah, or what Christians simply call God. His power is far greater than either Voldemort's or mine. He also is extremely fond of you humans. In fact not to give you a big head but, you are his most cherished race."

"Out of all the races that have to exist throughout the various universes Humans are the most loved?" Hermione asked in shock.

Eternity nodded.

"So what about the Bible, it never mentions you or the other worlds?"

Eternity laughed lightly.

"My dear Hermione, only a Universal Level or Higher Witch or Wizard is allowed to know about me, and the Bible is talking about your race, not other races such as the Teletarians." Eternity replied gently.

"Teletarians?" Hermione asked curiously.

Eternity smiled while he cringed inwardly. He had gotten her hunger for knowledge stirred up.

"They were a race that were extremely advanced technologically. They couldn't access magic as per say, however their technology made up for it, for the most part."

"What were they like?" Hermione had the 'gimme information' look in her eyes.

"They stood around 1.5 to 2 meters in height. Teletarians had an obsession with astronomy. They actually had a space colony orbiting their planet, and they were thinking about mining a nearby asteroid belt for metals so they could set up colonies across their universe. That never happened thanks to Voldemort."

Eternity then spoke again.

"Now, back to more relevant issues. Is there anything you wanted to know about the current problems?"

"What about why you were born? If I am assuming correctly you probably remember the birth." Hermione surmised.

Eternity gave an involuntary shudder.

"It was a nasty experience. Be pleased you don't remember that. Believe me. To do what I had intended to do I needed to enter the time stream through a different way, I could have just gone in, but, for what I thought at that time starting as a child might give me the edge to defeat the darkness and find the girl at the same time, and that meant that I had to be born. A Life Law required that of me for the path I had chosen. The only people available at that time as well was the doomed Lily and James Potter."

"Doomed?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, they were going to die as well as their unborn son. However, I essentially became that son that instead survived, becoming the 'boy-who-lived'."

"Now this is probably the last question I'm going to ask right now Harry, what can I do to help?" Hermione asked Eternity.

Eternity smiled and then spoke.

"Be who you are, be there as you always have been. That's all I need."

Hermione looked worried.

"I thought you said that I was the key, is there anything I can do to help unlock your growth?" Hermione asked.

Eternity just smiled.

"It's alright. I've found that while the growth would be nice, my perspective has changed. As long as you live, as long as you are happy everything is alright. Even should I die, as long as you are safe, and living with joy in that life everything will be alright."

Hermione's eyes widened at Eternity's announcement.

"How far would you go to ensure that?" Hermione asked with a slight waver in her voice.

"I would move Eternity itself for you. Why do you ask?" Eternity was genuinely curious.

_**Well that's a surprise isn't it? Hermione knows what Eternity is feeling but Harry doesn't, ahh what irony. **_

_**Now, I thought since this was a small chapter I'd include a couple of humorus extras... This is not the 'cannon' of the Eternal wizard and was inspired by a reviewer. It is just for light humor's sake.  
**_

Hermione Granger, Universal Level Witch, and dimensional traveler entered the Eternity's realm to speak to Harry. However, when she arrived she a powerful; glorious being. Instantly she knew that it was the Creator that Eternity had mentioned. Knowing that she was in the presence of the one who knew everything she went from the edge of the realm to where the Creator was; in less than half a second. She knelled before him and waited for him to speak.

"Rise my precious daughter." She did so and was gently enveloped in his arms.

"I'm very pleased with you." He told her warmly.

Filled with a feeling of warmth and protection she relaxed in his embrace.

After a few minutes the Creator released her and spoke.

"Was there something I could do for you?" He asked.

The light in her eyes gleamed and she began to speak.

"How does the Universe work? Does it have an axial spin like galaxies and planets do? If the Universe does does the Universe orbit other Universes?" She had over a billion questions within her mind and this might be the only chance she got to have those questions answered.

The Creator waited until she had voiced all of those questions and then answered each one, in the order that she had asked them. However, that made more questions arise. It was with some trepidation that the Creator had answered those questions. Sure enough, she had yet another near infinite number of questions.

The Creator was patient, and he loved his daughter, but did he need to make her so inquisitive? With an internal reminder that; yes, she needed that so she could help Eternity did he answer yet another barrage that only a few could understand, and even fewer could comprehend the answers. Just to give rise to yet another massive number of questions, fortunately The Creator saw his son Eternity walking over to them; a curious look was etched on his immortal face.

"Hail my king." Eternity bowed.

"Excellent timing Eternity. I have some critical issues to deal with, so I need you to answer Hermione's questions." The look of absolute terror and horror would cause the Creator to chuckle for the next millennium or so.

"Harry, could you explain how the magical transendial runilogical formula works?" Hermione asked as the Creator vanished, or as Eternity would call it, leaving him to the sharks as bait so he could get away.

Eternity whimpered internally as he answered.

400,000,326 Questions later Eternity fled his dimension. To his horror Hermione followed him.

With a remarkable stroke of genius Harry detected the recently resurrected Voldemort and appeared next to him.

"Voldemort, you and I haven't had the best of relations but I need you to do something for me." Eternity said while the Death Eaters in the chamber looked at Eternity in complete confusion.

Voldemort looked at him curiously.

"Kill me." Eternity pleaded.

"After all these eons you suddenly want to lose?" Voldemort asked.

Eternity nodded.

"Why?"

"Hermione's asking me questions." Eternity whimpered.

"Ahh, I feel for you." Voldemort said sympthatically.

Eternity blinked.

"She started questioning me while I was not in a physical vessel. _I_ wanted you to kill me at that point."

"There you are Harry, and Voldemort, this is perfect! Now I can get answers from both of you." Hermione said after she appeared.

Two very identical screams of terror occurred.

_**Yep, I thought you might like to see a very potential reaction should Hermione ever meet the Creator. Thank nxkris for giving me that idea. **_

_**Well, that should be the last 'transitional' chapter for a while... On to the good stuff next chapter...  
**_


	19. Chapter 18

The Eternal Wizard

Chapter 18

Confrontations

Eternity reverted to his younger form and then pulled Hermione into his arms.

"Hermione, I want you to try something." Harry told her.

"Anything Harry." She promised.

"Focus on your room. Not your dormitory but your actual room."

Hermione nodded, confirming that she was doing what Harry requested.

"Now that you've done that I want you to project yourself there."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"This requires you to mentally send yourself there, back your will with your magic and you'll be there."

"That's all it takes?" Hermione asked in some surprise.

Harry smiled.

"That's the easiest way to move about. It does take tremendous power to do it this way though."

"Is there a way that won't leave me exhausted?" Hermione asked.

"Let's first get you used to this mode before we get into the more complex dimensional jumps." Harry said gently.

Hermione nodded and followed through with what Harry had told her to do.

The next instant Hermione and Harry arrived in Hermione's room.

"Excellent Hermione." Harry complimented.

"Thank you." Hermione blushed slightly.

"Now that we are here what's next?" Hermione asked.

"I have to confront Dumbledore for his actions."

"What exactly did he do?" Hermione asked.

Harry reverted to his true form for a second.

"He decided that since I was too powerful to control I needed to be eliminated." Eternity said before reverting back again to his human form.

"That's disgusting." Hermione looked repulsed.

"It doesn't surprise me though, he has had a tendency to get rid of anyone in his way."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"The Longbottoms were tortured to insanity on Dumbledore's orders, and the troll was sent in to kill you to hurt me so he could be the 'grandfather who helps out when you're hurting' and thereby draw me into his web. He used memory, loyalty and compulsion charms on Remus Lupin, and at the same time used a spell that causes a person to become extremely fearful on Peter Pettigrew so that he would be more apt to go to Voldemort."

"That monster!" Hermione growled in disgust.

"Then you'll love to hear what he's done to the Minister of Magic. Dumbledore has placed Fudge on a Dependency Potion given to him through his tea breaks by his undersecretary whom is under the effects of the Imperious Curse."

"Okay, so it's obvious that he's got his hands in multiple cookie jars, but just what is he after?" Hermione asked.

"I would like to say that it is simple, however, he thinks that he's doing the right thing and it has the nice benefit of him essentially becoming a god, immortal, with control over life and death, and with enough power that no one could ever hope to stand against him."

"So he thinks that by him becoming absolute controller over the world he will be doing the right thing?" Hermione asked.

"That is one aspect of him. He has several other faces as well."

"What kind of faces?" Hermione asked.

"He has an obsession with knowledge for one. Somewhat like yours. However, he hides most of his gathered knowledge away." Harry replied as his eyes began to glow.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's time. We will return to the school. Afterwards I will confront Dumbledore as my true self."

"Oh Harry, I know that you're powerful, but please be careful." Hermione said as she clung to him.

"I will." Harry promised before Void-Jumping to the Hospital Wing.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hermione asked.

"This is what happened, Eternity broke the bonds of stone on several people. Which is true, but, it just doesn't pertain to you. Now watch." Harry instructed.

Eternity emerged then, and slowly, and deliberately, Eternity shattered the bonds of the petrification that had been wrought by the basilisk.

"Harry , I think I understand now." Hermione said as the now loosed students began to awake.

"Good however, I must leave now. There is no rest for me." Eternity said as he left.

By travelling through the void once again Eternity arrived in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and across from him were Lily and James Potter.

Curious, Eternity waited in the shadows, undetected.

"Then what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry stood and left, he was determined to stop that basilisk." Lily said in an emotionless voice; as if she wasn't there.

"A combination of Imperious, loyalty, and dependency curses, and potions? That is considered dark by your ministry." Eternity remarked as he appeared.

He did so slowly, the first thing they saw was his glowing green eyes, eyes that held power, eyes with enough power to burn a person to ashes should the power be unleashed. Then his outline emerged, it also spoke of power, finally he appeared. Eternity was more than alive. He was lethal.

"The shackles that bind you I shatter, here and now." Eternity addressed Lily and James.

As the couple began to blink furiously Eternity sent them back to their room.

"You made a foolish mistake little boy. I might have been next to death, and unable to tap into my combat magic, however, you should have realized that I am far stronger than you have been led to believe. Now, I believe I mentioned that you were not to interfere last time we spoke and what I would do should you do so."

Dumbledore blinked before he spoke hastily.

"You only said that if I were to get rid of that muggleborn girl or Harry himself would you do that, Nowhere in that did you mention anything about me destroying you." Dumbledore countered.

Eternity stared at the Galaxy Level wizard for a long moment before he laughed.

"Indeed, I didn't mention myself there. However, I was under the impression that you didn't like having killer serpents underneath your school."

"The carcass of that basilisk was caused by your hands?" Dumbledore asked in a surprised voice.

"Who else could have killed it? It had been enhanced by an evil far worse than any you have ever encountered. It made it...difficult to destroy. Now, here's the thing; you have gotten on my nerves. Not many can say that; in fact only two can still say that since the rest of them are quite dead."

"Two?" Dumbledore asked.

"The first should be fairly obvious, you. The second is the reason of my battles. If you weren't...a Warlock I would have killed you right after the incident with that troll last year, however, the formless Voldemort still didn't dare attack since you were here. this means that you served a purpose. However, your usefulness is going to end soon since Voldemort will be far stronger than you once he returns."

"Voldemort is truly still alive then?" Dumbledore asked.

Eternity nodded.

"Indeed, fortunately for you, I have developed a kinder side finally. So, in light of my new compassionate side I am giving you a final chance. Back down. This is your final warning, should you interfere with me again I will take action against you. However, you aren't going to get away without repercussions. First and foremost, your magical powers are hereby restrained. This will last until I decide otherwise. Congratulations, you are now just as powerful as a normal Wizard. Secondly, I am going to break all the holds you have placed on people. From the Minister of Magic, all the way down to Mundungus. Next, I have granted them my protection. In case you haven't figured this out, I've just shattered your connections."

"What do you think you are doing? I am the only one wise enough to lead this nation!" Dumbledore proclaimed.

Eternity shook his head in disgust. Again, Dumbledore proved his own failings.

"Oh yes, because under you Magical U.K. has made great progress." Eternity said scathingly.

A second later Eternity faded into nothingness. The last thing Dumbledore saw of him was his glowing emerald eyes.

Eternity arrived in the common room and a second later reverted back to his human self.

"Well, it's been a long day." Harry whispered as he silently drew near to the Universal Level Witch.

_We have to have a reunion, after all you were petrified. _Harry told her mentally.

Hermione smiled brightly at him and launched herself into his arms.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione shouted in joy, true joy.

"Hermione!" Harry jumped into character as he did two things.

First he wrapped her into a hug and secondly, due to the kinetic speed that had been accumulated from her anticipated acceleration Harry toppled over backwards. Upon landing, Harry didn't get up, instead he laid there and held Hermione.

Hermione's cry of joy awoke the entirety of the Gryffindor student body and in a remarkable fifteen seconds most of them had made their way down to the two second year lawyers.

"Wasn't Hermione petrified?" Dean asked.

Harry nodded and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Well, it's rather simple, someone showed up and freed the students from the petrification. He was tall, approximately six foot, five inches, weighed maybe one hundred and eighty pounds and had these glowing emerald eyes." Hermione answered simply.

"Ahem, do you mind? I'm trying to reconnect with my only friend." Harry grumbled.

A few moments later several other students entered the common room; through the portrait.

"You've all been cured then?" A student asked.

Neville nodded in agreement.

Strangely the petrification had done him good. It was if the petrification had seeped into his will as well, and it didn't leave, making his will that of stone. Neville's eyes gleamed with a new strength that had never been there before.

_Excellent, he has gained from this. Now that I've more or less defanged the meddling Dumbledore he should be relatively safe to draw into the circle. _

"Are you alright Neville?" Harry asked from under Hermione.

Neville nodded his head and spoke.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Neville replied.

"Good to hear. Well, it's been an interesting show, but, it's late. We should all get some sleep."

"Technically speaking Harry Hermione and I have slept plenty." Neville noted.

Harry smiled gently even as the other second years looked gobsmacked. Neville never spoke up!

"That's true. But, we have our last week of classes tomorrow." Harry replied.

"Right, we better keep our sleeping patterns regulated." Neville agreed.

However, the rest of the students disagreed. This was a time of celebration! Their friends and relatives had been returned to them!

With several minutes of pleading, (from a nagging Ginny Weasley) Harry, Hermione and Neville agreed to attending the impromptu party.

This party was quickly interrupted by their head of house. It also did have the side effect of 'encouraging' them to head to their beds before McGonnagal could identify them and give them detentions.

_**Hehe, Dumbledore is now in a bad situation, Hermione is learning how to do dimensional travel, getting knowledge on some more complicated magics, and all the while Eternity is still moving in their mists and only Voldemort and Hermione know who Harry really is. This chapter was just over 2000 words...It was also a transition chapter...**_

_**As a side note, the humorus add on was fairly well recieved....Should I make more...? I dunno...  
**_


	20. Chapter 19

The Eternal Wizard

Chapter 19

The Return Home

The next morning Harry and Hermione met up with Harry's parents. They were delighted to see that their son was alright and that Hermione was alright as well.

"You managed to kill the monster son?" James asked in awe.

"Actually, someone else did that." Harry said.

"Who?" James asked.

"A powerful warrior. He told me to give you this." Harry said as he handed a letter from his pocket that he had created a moment before.

_Once I said that it was unlikely that you would ever hear from me again. However, due to the terrible events that have come to pass I had little choice but to do so. Your son is safe. I managed to destroy the Basilisk and I then freed the students of their petrification. _

_Now, listen carefully, Dumbledore is not your friend. I know it is a surprise to he me say that. However, last night you had been doused with a combination of potions and spells to get you to answer without hesitation-this was caused by Dumbledore. _

_Dumbledore is a major reason why Pettigrew betrayed you. _

_Dumbledore lied to you, there were no life tracking charms on Harry Potter. There are still no life tracking charms on him. _

_Dumbledore has used you, time and time again. _

_I've grown tired of seeing his manipulations and as such I decided to break all those chains that you had been doused with. _

_Quite frankly, he is getting on my nerves. However, I digress. _

_I do not ask of you to do anything except that you act carefully. Voldemort is growing more and more powerful. It is likely that his next attempt at resurrection will succeed. You cannot be drowning in the potions that had been flowing through your veins. It is not conducive to cognitive thoughts. Survive. _

_WOE_

The message had a protection charm placed within it so that when they had read said letter they would be armed with new shields against mental assaults.

James took the letter and as he began to open it his wife snatched it out of his hands.

"It has magic within it." Lily explained.

_Impossible! She can't be able to sense the magic within the letter! Unless...Unless when I was in her womb my ambient magic touched her. This could have made her very familiar with my magic therefore making it possible for her to sense my magic usage. Fortunately she doesn't seem aware of this ability. If my magic touches her again; after being in contact with mine for so long, she might in fact grow in power, this would make her a very powerful human, almost on par with a world level Witch. A created world level? It shouldn't be possible but the evidence is standing before me. In...my own...mother..._

Lily began to scan the letter and after several minutes frowned and shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

James then gently took the letter back and hesitatingly opened the envelope.

A few minutes later he had finished reading it and handed the letter back to Lily.

She then nervously read it as the magic flowed into her; adding a new layer of defense to her mind.

_I was correct, it appears that she is next to a world level witch. Interesting. It seems that a mother gives life and strength to her child but in the child gives back as well. What does this mean for her? I have given you new power unintentionally. I must be slipping. Wait...Does it really matter if she grows in power? No, there is no reason to deny her growth. I don't need to control her. After all, Dumbledore has controlled her all of her life. She'd just be switching masters is all...Heh, I really have changed...._

_Hogwarts_

_6:00 P.M._

_Great Hall_

_Final Day of School  
_

"Another year gone, another journey completed. Well done! This year we had several difficulties, however thanks to all of you and your dedication the darkness was pushed back. Never again will the basilisk that slumbered under the school attack. Also, be gentle on the ones who were petrified, they undoubtably don't want to speak of the events that occurred to them." Dumbledore said.

Harry tuned him out as he awarded the house cup to Gryffindor. Instead, Harry was focusing on another face at the table. Severus Snape.

_This man...I wonder...What is his future? He has no future in the light, nor in the darkness...He's almost...gray.  
_

Harry mentally shook away his thoughts and a moment later the feast began.

_Hogwarts Express_

_7:45 A.M._

_Hogwarts' Train Station  
_

The Universal Level Witch Hermione Granger and Eternity entered their compartment. Since Eternity no longer needed to hide his powers from Hermione he cast a barrier upon the door to keep the uninvited guests away from them. It had been designed to distract people so greatly that they would wander away pointlessly until several minutes later when the effect ended.

"Hermione, I did this because now that you know whom I am I can teach you what I know. I might not be the best teacher however, I can directly see into your mind and that will give me an advantage."

Hermione nodded.

"What am I going to learn today?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled gently.

"The basics of willed magic."

"What's willed magic?" Hermione asked.

"If you weren't aware I don't need to use a wand to cast magic. This also applies to you since you are strong enough magically. After you get used to the concept it shouldn't be too hard to preform for you."

"So how do you do this?" Hermione asked.

"...Well, I believe the best way to describe Willed Magic is rather simple; you focus. You think of what you want your magic to do. It's a little harder than one might think, every Universal Level Wizard, Witch and even the Dimensional Level Wizards and Witches take years to accomplish this properly. However, you are the most intelligent person I've ever come across so this should be in your grasp."

Hermione nodded and a few moments later Eternity was floating above his chair.

Harry laughed in delight.

"Excellent Hermione! You managed to levitate a magical being in your first attempt. Eventually you'll be able to do this with a mere thought. I will demonstrate." Harry said and a ball of fire rose above his hand.

After Harry held it there for a second he clenched his fist and crushed the ball of fire.

The rest of the ride back was spent with Hermione learning the vital ability. She would be a nightmare to face once she had mastered the ability. The enemy wouldn't know what she would throw at them next. Her silence, coupled with increased casting speed would either destroy any enemy (save for Voldemort, and Eternity) or force them to retreat quickly.

_Granger's BMW Z3_

_3:30 P.M. _

"Dem, I think that you might be right, Harry just is too cold. We need to get her away from him and near good people." Elaine said to her husband.

Demetrius David Granger was driving but that didn't stop him from raising a fist in the air in exultation.

"Yes! That boy isn't good for her." He said and placed his hand back on the steering wheel.

"Well, even though she said that he had changed we haven't seen him since his 'transformation'." David added as they drove into the King's Cross parking lot.

The two of them stepped out and walked over to the spot between platforms nine and ten. An agonizing three minutes later Harry tumbled out, laughing in delight; actually laughing, even as he fell upon the ground. Half of a second later Hermione appeared. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief and she had a faint smile etched on her face.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione exclaimed and jumped into the nearest parent's (Elaine) arms.

Harry had brushed himself off by then and looked directly into Demetrius' eyes.

"I can see that you think I shouldn't be near your daughter he whispered as Hermione was talking excitedly to her mother.

"I don't blame you though." Harry added in a normal voice.

Demetrius might have been a dentist however, even he could detect the sadness in Harry's eyes at his statement. The doctor blinked in surprise at seeing true emotion in Harry James Potter. The one school children had dubbed; 'the shell', 'the walking dead', 'soulless', and even 'a machine'. The Harry he had last seen was all of those, however, the Harry Potter in front of him was none of them. Sure, he still was collected and calm, however the lifelessness in his eyes had been replaced. A fire now burned in his irises, and yet, there was a deep sorrow ingrained in those eyes. It was as if he had committed the ultimate sin, and was truly sorry for doing so.

Demetrius detected wisdom in those eyes, but most importantly he detected life.

"It seems that Hermione wasn't in error." Demetrius muttered.

"I rarely am." Hermione reminded him.

"You're going to rub this in my face aren't you?" David asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"This is not going to be a good day for me is it?"

"Nope." Hermione agreed.

"You are going to make me feel ashamed aren't you?" Demetrius whimpered.

"Yep." Hermione nodded.

"Oops. I'm Sorry Hermione." David pleaded.

"I forgive you." Hermione said solemnly.

"Really?" Demetrius asked hopefully.

"Yes I do." Hermione confirmed.

Just as Demetrius David Granger was sighing in relief Hermione spoke again.

"However, I'm still going to make you regret it." Hermione promised cheerfully.

The Thirty Six year old Granger became deathly pale at her calm pronouncement. He felt as though his execution orders had been passed down.

In several ways that was very true. Then again, David reasoned, death isn't so bad after all. He just needed to make sure that his will was in order, find a good tombstone, and then he would have peace, sweet blissful, away from very scary daughter peace.

The two untargeted people laughed at the poor fool whom had just called down the thunder. The bushy haired, brilliant, very, very scary witch was still just smiling pleasntly at her father.A 'man' who had engaged in the activity of trying to find the nearest hole to climb into.

_**Hermione's not that evil, however, David fears how scary a lawyer can get. His daughter is 'scary smart'**_, _**and a 13 yr old lawyer on top of that. To make matters worse for him, he's seen how dangerous she is the the opposing side. He's learned a very important lession: Do not get on the wrong side of Hermione. 1,944 words short...which means...  
**_

Daniel Radcliff knocked on the director's trailer. He was still curious why the director had roped him and his fellow actors into this. The director opened the door and nearly yanked Daniel in. Fortunately for Daniel, he had grown used to the pushy man and jumped so that his shins didn't hit the metal ridge of the trailer.

"I'm here." Daniel said unnecessarily.

"Go to the table." The director ordered as he shuffled through a closet.

"Everyone else is already here." The director added as he pulled out a large hardbound book and a tri-folding piece of cardboard.

Daniel neared opened the door and saw the round table that the director had ordered him to go to. At said table he saw 'Hermione Granger', Emma Watson, 'Lord Voldemort', Ralph Fiennes, 'Sirius Black', Gary Oldman, 'Arthur Weasley', Mark Williams, 'Ron Weasley', Rupert Grint, 'Albus Dumbledore', Michael Gambon, 'Severus Snape', Alan Rickman, and 'Peter Pettigrew', Charles Huges.

There were several others however, it was still early in the production and he hadn't memorized all of their names yet.

"Potter." Ralph nodded at his 'enemy'.

"Hey Voldie, or wait was it moldy?" Daniel slipped into his part naturally.

"Nice comeback scarhead." 'Draco Malfoy' Tom Felton mocked.

"Now now children." The director said as he entered.

The director set the book down at the head of the table, set up the tri-fold cardboard screen and pulled a large sack of dice from his pocked.

"Here are your character sheets." The Director said as he handed out the sheets to the people on his left and right side.

Ralph was on the directors left side and he was looking over the stats intently as he passed them down. That is, until he came to...

"A negative nine in dexterity, and reflex? He also has a negative twenty in intelligence? What light sided idiot has such pathetic stats?" Ralph laughed

Charles looked around nervously. Even as Ralph looked up at the name.

"I bet you anything it's Dan-Charles?!? Is Pettigrew that bad of a starting character?" Ralph asked.

Charles looked at the director angrily.

"It's his fault for making me be him." Charles whined much like the character he acted as.

"Too bad but as Potter Master I rule all!" The director declared.

"Daniel, I loathe you right now." Emma said next to him.

"What did I do?" Daniel asked in that same clueless voice as his counter part.

"You just had to mention that crazy Dungeon's and Dragons game while on the set." Emma explained.

"So what? Just because I have a friend who's crazy about D&D doesn't mean anything." Daniel protested.

"However, you're forgetting one important detail." Emma replied.

"What's that?"

"The director got the idea because where he was and what you mentioned, now we have to suffer through these terrible P&D sessions." Emma said icily.

"Oh." Daniel said simply.

During their argument another set of discussions were taking place.

"No Arthur, I'm not gay." Michael confirmed.

"But JKR said you were." Mark replied smirking.

"Albus Dumbledore might have been a homosexual, however, I am not." Michael replied firmly.

Mark sighed.

"As crafty as your gay counterpart." Mark shook his head in mock sorrow as he collected his character sheet.

A few moments later they settled down and looked at the director.

"Right then, last time we left off with Voldemort in the Riddle Manor. He had the id-excuse me, I meant he had Peter Pettigrew with him and Voldemort was conspiring."

Ralph got into character and spoke in a cool, villianous voice.

"Wormtail."

'Peter' got into character and simpered.

"Yes my lord?"

"This is almost identical to the book." Daniel muttered to Emma who grinned back at him.

"You regret returning don't you? Potter Master, I attempt to intimidate Peter Pettigrew." Ralph said as he picked up a set of dice.

"Roll a save Peter, roll your intimidation Voldemort." The PM said.

Voldemort rolled.

"I rolled a two, so with my intimidation bonus of twenty I have a twenty two."

Peter rolled.

"I rolled a nineteen, plus my will...I have a total of...." Peter blushed scarlet.

"What?" The Director snapped.

"Two." Peter muttered.

The table roared in laughter.

_**Well, a pretty intriguing idea actually... Now, I'm not a D&D player and I had to look up the stats just to get as much as I did but I got this silly idea while walking and thought: well, if I have another short chapter I'll through this in...I only wonder if people want these omakes or not...  
**_


	21. Chapter 20

The Eternal Wizard

Chapter 20

Human Magic

_"It's Time." Eternity had said. _

_"Indeed." Eternity's Second in command had nodded his head slightly as they finished the preparations. _

_"When Voldemort has attacked this location." At this Eternity pointed at a point on the map as he continued to speak. _

_"I want the other two groups to attack from here; and here. This attack will confuse the armies of Voldemort, then I will be able to draw him out." _

_"Acknowledged sir. Sir, may I ask a question?" The young Asadian asked. _

_"Go right ahead." Eternity replied. _

_"After you confront Voldemort will this be the end to this godforsaken war?" _

_"Yes." Eternity replied simply. _

_It had been the end of the war, but at a terrible cost, The battle had claimed all but one Asadian, and he had later died from his injuries. However, Voldemort had been vanquished, but not before the war would spell the end of the Asadians. Only a handful of Asadians had remained, and within the century they were no more. A population of 3.3 Trillion had been extinguished. Even then Eternity had blamed himself or the destruction of the Asadians. It was the first, but not last time a terrible tragedy would occur. It wasn't a genocide caused by either side. Rather, a mutual destruction caused by the sheer size of the battle.  
_

_It had been early on, but that's when Eternity knew that his already closed heart had to reject any remnants of emotion. It would destroy him if his soul hurt like this ever again. If he hadn't become close to them...They would still be alive. The 3.3 Trillion lives would have still been breathing if he hadn't opened his heart to them. That's when Eternity realized it. "Emotions are a weakness, and they will end up destroying everything." Voldemort himself was driven by emotion and Eternity had thought that a little bit of emotion would have helped him? Never. _

_It was then that he severed his connection with eternity. _

_It was then his emotions were annihilated. On that day what little remained of his heart died. _

Harry shook away the terrible memory. It was one he had buried deep within him and it, well, frankly hurt to remember that.

He was currently waiting for Hermione at his home, he had promised to take her into his realm and then Begin another intensive session of instruction.

About that time Harry heard her knock on his door.

He rushed to said door, opened it and met someone he did not expect.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry said in honest surprise.

"Good morning son." James said.

"What brings you here so early?" Harry asked.

"We just wanted to see our son." Lily replied.

"Well, come in then." Harry acquiesced.

A few minutes later they had taken up seats in Harry's dining room.

The three of them had spoken for a few minutes when another knock on Harry's door occurred.

"One moment please." Harry requested and went to the door.

On the other side was Hermione, as Harry had originally anticipated.

"Good Morning Hermione." Harry greeted her as he ushered her in.

"Hi Harry, how are you this morning?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Good, although I should let you know that I have guests right now." Harry sent her a mental image of his parents.

Hermione nodded.

"That's alright Harry." She assured him.

A few seconds later the two of them entered Harry's kitchen.

"So your friend is the visitor?" James asked.

Harry nodded slightly.

"It's good to see you again Miss. Granger." Lily smiled at the young girl.

Hermione smiled at her.

"We aren't in school right now Mrs. Potter, please call me Hermione." Hermione replied.

"Alright Hermione."Lily agreed.

The four of them, gathered around the small table spoke for several hours before Lily and James finally left.

_Finally she left. I'm still apprehensive being around that woman, she's got a power no other person has ever had, the ability to detect me. It's dangerous. It's something I can't change either. I must be careful around her. Hermione might be far more powerful than her but, I can still be invisible to her. I can even hide my presence from Voldemort. _

"Hermione, take me into my realm." Harry gently commanded.

She looked at him before nodding.

Hermione approached him and after taking his hand she transported them into Eternity's realm.

"Hermione, how are you feeling now?" Harry asked.

"Tired." She replied.

Eternity nodded before he spoke.

"That's understandable. Your body can't handle the forces flowing from your soul yet."

"I don't understand." Hermione admitted.

"I suppose it's time for a lesson in the way human magic works."

Hermione sat down; she had a rapt expression on her face.

With a slight chuckle Eternity sat near her and began to speak.

"Human magic isn't born in the body as even I had initially thought." Harry began.

"It isn't?" Hermione looked fascinated.

"No, instead Human magic flows from a source unlike any other race. It begins in the soul, then it is filtered through the Emotional Matrix, and-"

Hermione did something she rarely did; she interrupted.

"What is the emotional matrix?" Hermione asked.

"It is the source of your emotions. Humans usually just call it the 'heart'. I must admit that it is the most complex construct I've ever come across. Actually now that I think of it, there is one thing that is more complex, yet simpler than the matrix. The Human soul. Now, back to the flow of magic, from the soul, through the heart, and then into the bloodstream, which explains the 'pureblood' fanatics. It also explains why 'muggle born' witches and wizards are born as well, because it isn't really from the blood, but from the soul. It just flows into the blood."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Why am I so strong then? And why; if I am so strong, I'm always so tired after a feat like this one?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you are transporting yourself into a dimension that even Voldemort cannot enter, unless I pull him into it. Secondly, your magic is strong, it's your body that's the problem, sure you're healthy but, forcing that much magic through your body is highly stressful to the body and there's only one way to remedy that problem, you have to use powerful magics again and again, until your body adjusts to the tremendous stress. Eventually it won't cause stress to your body, and when the time comes I'll be able to teach you how to 'filter' your magic, so that you have 'innate' magic."

"Innate magic?" Hermione questioned.

"It's just as it sounds, certain abilities will constantly be actively working for you. For example: Dumbledore, as controlling as he is is a powerful Galaxy level Wizard, as a matter of fact he's made a single innate ability, even though the creation of that skill was unintentional. He had the ability to get a normal person to trust him completely. A dangerous thing in the hands of a master, to say the least."

Hermione nodded in understanding before she spoke.

"Shall we begin the training or whatever it's called then?" Hermione suggested.

Harry smiled gently at her.

"Always bold, showing eternity itself the soul of the human race. Very well." Harry said proudly.

"What are we going to start with?" Hermione asked.

"Willed magic."

Then began a brutal session, that if measured in earth's years, several years would have passed. Hermione's body; normally would have undergone the changes that every human undergoes, however, time didn't alter her body. It was Eternity's realm and everything that occurred in his realm happened at his command. Even the aging of life.

It wasn't all training though, after all Hermione's body could only take so much, and so at each 'night' Harry would tend to her, tend to her damaged body. The magical 'stress' actually did do physical damage to her and only he could repair it.

Harry and Hermione would also 'take the day off' on occasion. Those days Hermione and Eternity would just simply relax, and enjoy each other's company. Those 'days' were the brightest in Eternity's history. Never before had he met someone that he considered an equal. Voldemort was his foe, The Creator his superior, and everyone else just didn't compete with Eternity.

Eventually Hermione had learned enough to provide Eternity with excellent discussions. It had become the best time of his life.

Both of them were reluctant to leave the realm, and to Eternity's surprise he found himself wanting to just stay there with Hermione, forever, never facing Voldemort again. Just being with Hermione, growing her and enjoying the company.

The first day there Hermione had collapsed in exhaustion after the first willed magic attempt, it was apparent her body couldn't handle much more stress than entering the realm. That had been the first night that Eternity tended to her. It wasn't the last night. Eternity thought back to that moment.

_Hermione was focusing on creating a single rock, a simple task. However, suddenly she began to collapse, before she did so Eternity had caught her. Holding her as a newly wed husband would carry his bride he formed a bed that he then laid her nearly unconscious form upon. _

_"Rest Hermione, and I will heal your wounds." Eternity ordered. _

_She nodded in exhaustion and as she closed her eyes she felt the trauma within her body heal. A gentle blue light, and then she knew no more. _

_The next 'day' Hermione had awoken. She felt stronger than she had, and her body was respoding perfectly. _

_"Good morning Hermione." Harry said. _

_He was still in his human form. _

_"Good morning Harry." Hermione responded and got out of bed._

_"Are you alright?" Harry asked. _

_She nodded her head and then said._

_"I'm ready to start again." She said with a will of iron. _

_"Very well." _

_Ten minutes later and Eternity was tending to her once again. _

_The next time she had awoken Eternity spoke. _

_"There is two ways for your body to adjust, this way, maximum stress over and over; a far quicker way, or; the push hard but stay concious; a slower way but you'll see results that way too." _

_"If you had thought I might have taken the 'easier' way then you probably would have offered the first day." Hermione replied. _

_"I thought you might change your mind after two days of this." Eternity replied. _

_"Apparently you don't know me well enough yet." Hermione said as she stood. _

_Shortly afterwards Hermione was lying in the bed again. _

_As she faded into oblivion she could of heard Eternity whispering a plea for her to take the gentler way. _

_As for Eternity it was tearing him apart to have to mend her hurting body again; and again. He could feel her pain, and it tore him apart. _

_The next day was simillar, and Eternity's time after her collapse was spent in agony as he watched her sleeping form. _

_He was the Wizard of Eternity and he would stay upon the path that she had requested. _

_His will broke a few 'months' into the brutal sessions. _

_She was getting ready to follow Harry's next instructions when a sob escaped Eternity. _

_She spun to face him instantly. Eternity didn't cry. She knew that, yet tears trailed down his immortal face. _

_"Hermione, I can't bear to see you in such pain." Eternity whispered in anguish. _

_"Harry, please understand, this is something I have to do." _

_"Hermione, could you do that? If I were in your shoes, could you obey an order that essentially meant that I nearly destroy myself again and again, and all you can do is heal the wounds?" Eternity asked. _

_She began to answer before she hesitated, sighed and with a whispered sentence admitted the truth. _

_"No." She whispered quietly. _

_"I can't either." He whispered._

_A sympthathic look later, Hermione moved outside of time and transported herself into Harry's arms and held him. _

_"I'm sorry Harry." She whispered. _

_Things got better then. Occasionally Hermione would push herself far too hard and collapse; leading to Eternity treating her once again. However, she had gotten into the habbit pushing herself, but not quite to collapse. _

It was five 'months' into the training that Hermione took her first break. It was a day that Eternity truly cherished.

_"Harry?" Hermione had asked. _

_"What is it Hermione?" Eternity asked. _

_"Is it okay if, we took a break?" She asked nervously. _

_Eternity pulled her to his side and spoke. _

_"Yes." _

_That day they spent just enjoying each other's company, and drawing closer to each other. _

However, all good things draw to an end and their time in their time bubble reality also ended. A much stronger Hermione took Eternity's hand and left the realm. A second later they found themselves in Harry's kitchen once again.

"We should do that again sometime." Hermione said.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"It was...good." Eternity agreed.

_**2512 words long. This chapter was written mostly in one day. (Sadly, I had to restart several times before the completed one was finished.) It's only 8 where I am at right now but... Yawn, I'm tired. Ahh well. It's worth it to get it up and running right? Besides, sleep is for the weak right? **_

_**Even if that's true I think for the sake of my poor brain I'm just going to post this chapter and let my mind rest for several hours. (At least as many as it took to write this chapter.)  
**_


	22. Chapter 21

The Eternal Wizard

Chapter 21

Resisting the Past

While Dumbledore had fully expected Harry and Hermione to be above average in intelligence the aged headmaster was shocked when two letters were dropped into his lap from the Ministry of Magic.

_To whom it may concern;_

_This is the required written notice verifying that Miss. Hermione Granger has passed her OWLS and NEWTS and that she is legally recognized by wizarding law as an adult due to her academic performance. _

_Miss Granger has achieved 22 OWLS and 20 NEWTS at the O (Outstanding) level. _

_Ministry of Magic _

_Magical Education Department. _

Albus Dumbledore was many things and had seen many things however this was one letter that should have been impossible. Nervously Dumbledore opened the other letter. It was identical save for the gender and name of the student. This time it was a 'Mr. Harry Potter'.

Shakily Dumbledore picked up the mug of butterbeer and drank deeply. Harry Potter; the boy-who-lived, and more importantly the chosen one, and Hermione Granger; the brightest witch of at least several ages had left Hogwarts. What was worse was that short of infiltrating the Ministry of Magic and manipulating the records there was nothing he could do to stop it.

_July 22nd _

_Granger's Residence_

_Living Room_

"You've already passed Hogwarts?" Elaine Granger asked in awe.

Hermione smiled lightly.

"Just took the NEWTS" Hermione replied proudly.

"What about Harry?" Demetrius asked almost hopefully.

"He passed too."

Hermione detected a faint trace of disappointment cross her father's face. However, she let it go.

_July 30th _

_7:50 P.M.  
_

_Harry Potter's Home_

_Living Room_

Eternity was tapping his pen against the table as he thought.

_It only took her three years to be able to pass her NEWTS and even prepare for mysteries in all her subjects. High science is child's play to her. Runic Formula's are a joke for her to comprehend. Her skills are so great she made the first trans-dimensional runic formula. The runic formula actually crosses the boundaries of time and space itself. That's something far beyond the capabilities of any other person. She is a master of everything she does. _

_Nevertheless, Voldemort has much more power than her. _

_What can be done to protect her? Hermione...I can't let anything happen to you. I will become your knight, your protector. Let me be your shield._

Harry slowly stood and without fully thinking things through Eternity crossed through the voids of time and space and reappeared in the Creator's throne room.

"What is it Eternity?" The Creator asked.

The vassals of the Creator filed out and a second later Eternity spoke.

"It's Hermione." Eternity drew a deep breath and spoke once more.

"I can't let anything happen to her!" Eternity broke.

Tears of desperation began to trail down the immortal face of Eternity.

The Creator came over to Eternity and pulled him into his arms.

"Son, I understand that this is hard. Loving someone is always difficult. Especially when their lives are in danger. Eternity, your heart has grown and you've recovered more of your powers. You're now above Dimensional Level again. However, you've lost something important. You've lost your confidence. You no longer believe that you have any chance of winning and so you're just giving up. You aren't just giving up on eternity or me, you're giving up on Hermione. So...Don't you dare give up Eternity. You are my son. I am always there waiting to aid you. Just remember everything you've learned over the eons and apply it. Long before Voldemort you were there. You had already had several millennia of experience before Voldemort even breathed for the first time. You've done a great deal Eternity, there is only one more leg to your journey."

"I've given up?" Eternity whispered in shock.

"Yes, honestly you have."

Ashamed Eternity turned away from The Creator and looked away.

A moment later he felt The Creator's hand touch his face gently and lift his chin.

"Feeling shame won't help Eternity, just accept the mistakes you made and move on." The Creator said.

"I can't." Eternity said miserably.

"Why not?" The Creator asked.

"I'd have to face them again." Eternity whispered.

The Creator smiled sadly.

"Sometimes the one thing we don't want to do is the one thing we need to do. Eternity, face your demons." The Creator said gently.

"I...I just can't." Eternity's knees gave out.

"I didn't say that you should face those demons alone Eternity."

Eternity looked up at the Creator.

"Hermione, she would be able to stand beside you as you face your past."

Eternity shook his head pitifully.

"She'd see...things that she'd never be able to forgive, I'd be alone...again..." Eternity whispered.

The Creator gently embraced his son.

"Believe in Hermione, believe in what you two have. She believes in you, now believe in her too." The Creator commanded gently.

"I...I'm...." Eternity broke and after getting up, bowing and excusing himself he left the Creator's throne room and returned to his own realm.

_Afraid? Scared? Weak? Yes to all. I'm pathetic...What am I compared to Hermione? What can I do...? If she sees even a part of my past I'll be alone again... She'd see the trillions of worlds, let alone the neigh infinite amount of people I either failed or killed myself. My hands are stained with the blood of far more than 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 sentient beings. If that alone wouldn't alienate her then...What about the lives that I manipulated? That I used as slaves...What about those billions? I...I stole their wills...Something worse than death...Was I any better than Voldemort is? I can't say that I was..._

_I was...just another harbringer of death and slavery...Nothing more..._

After Eternity sorted through his morbid thoughts he returned to his home and rested.

It was as if by being reminded of his past his mind and heart decided to plague his nights with agony. His dreams were filled with the horrors of his past. He saw as billions burned from a fire he created. He saw the blood and heard the screams of agony that he had caused. He heard sobbing pleas and their death screams. In a few seconds Eternity would awaken sobbing as the horrors he had caused returned to his aching heart.

_I gave up my heart and became a demon. I became as brutal as Voldemort..._

One night of horrors returning was enough to have driven a lesser being insane. Yet it wasn't a single night. It became every night. A night turned into a week and a week into a month. The horrors merely grew.

He had more than enough to be visited by new faces every night.

_**Uh-oh, sometimes we are our own worst enemy. This is true for all of us. Now if you're possibly wondering where have I been...I'm now working a job that in 3 days I'll have 36 hrs done easily. By my 5th day I'm looking at 80+ hrs easy. x.x Tiring...**_

_**Ah well, it means I can't update as much but...At least I can still update since I'm making money :). **_

_**Well, as to Eternity...If he was as much as a jerk as I made him out at the start...Is it that hard to think that Eternity, a ruthless killer and cares only on destroying Voldemort would cut down ANYTHING he thought was slowing him down? In time he became absolutely brutal and vicious, ignoring the pleas and just cutting a path to the destruction of Voldemort...Far more than trillions met this fate...Now Eternity is remembering the darkness and it might just destroy his poor mind..............  
**_


	23. Chapter 22

_The Eternal Wizard_

_Chapter 22_

_The Sea of Stars_

_"Eternity...This battle has drug on for ages." _

_"I know Silventa. It's because of Voldemort's near immortality."_

_"Eternity, it's your duty to protect all of existence yet, Voldemort has been doing an excellent job of tearing up my dimension. You know as well as me that he's stronger than I."_

_"What is your point Dimensional Witch?" Eternity asked coolly. _

_"Finish this battle." She snarled. _

_"How do you propose that I do that?" Eternity asked dryly. _

_Silventa spluttered as if she was a fish out of water. _

_"Kill Voldemort!" She finally growled. _

_"I've done that ten thousand times now Silventia. Besides, your dimension has taken less casualties than Zeron's." Eternity said. _

_Silventa raged for a few minutes before she turned on her heels and left the Dimensional Gateway; an unusual type of place were wizards and witches of Universal or Higer levels could meet._

Harry opened his eyes as he looked around the room. Thinking deeply Harry realized that Hermione still needed to learn more lessons related to her special powers. However, there were some things that couldn't be learned on Earth... In fact there were somethings that couldn't be learned even his his own dimension. That meant that if he were to teach her those things then...Years would pass and she would be divided from her family for almost four years... But, she would grow tremendously should she undergo the gauntlet that Harry was planning to put her through. She would see far more than any other Universal Level Wizard or Witch easily. Still, he couldn't just take her without her agreeing and if Harry knew Hermione she'd want her parent's permission to go ahead with it as well.

A moment later; Eternity's mind set; Harry left his room and appeared next to Hermione.

Hermione had been sitting down on a chair next to a small desk in her room going over a case when he had appeared; directly beside her.

"Harry! Don't scare me like that!" She chided as she got off of the floor and stood.

"Sorry Hermione but I was wondering if you'd like to touch the sea of stars and learn things that no one else has."

Hermione's eyes lit up immediately at the mention of 'learning'.

"I'd love to!" She said in excitement.

Harry held up his hand in a gesture of warning.

"There is one down side Hermione." He said grimly.

"What is it?"

"We'd be gone for around four earth years."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"I'd be 17 or 18 and so would you." She said in shock.

"Actually it'd be more like 17 or 18 eons at least for me." Harry added with a small smile.

Hermione playfully shoved him.

"Be that as it may-" Hermione began pompously.

"-Hermione, admit it, I'm old." Harry said dryly.

"-Harry!" She protested.

Harry laughed and after a moment she joined him. When they managed to calm down the two of them returned to Eternity's proposal.

"I'd have to ask..." She murmured seriously.

"That'd go over well 'Hey mum and Dad, I want to go with a guy that's far older than the planet, travel across universes and Dimensions and you won't see me again until I'm an adult.'"Harry said dryly.

"Well, maybe a school we've been accepted into..." Hermione murmured.

"Could you adjust memories to protect your alternate form?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't have any difficulties doing that, but why do you ask?"

"I'd want my parents knowing I was at a school, perhaps not much about it or anything like that, but we could maintain the illusion that we did somethings while we were gone if you have the ability."

"I can do that." Eternity's eyes glowed faintly.

"Do you know of a school that only accepts the most elite magicals in the world?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, There is a school that's a curious blend of Asian techniques, European Magics, African Runes and Rituals, and American Enhancements."

Hermione shook her head in amusement.

"Americans, they always toy with everything."

"Very true. There was an ongoing joke in their country that said that most countries built cars to drive while Americans built them to see how fast they could make them go."

"Sounds about right." Hermione nodded her head.

"Now back to the subject, this school is very secretive and they don't give much information out. We'd actually have to attend as well, however, the good news is that I can project an illusion of us in that school to fool just about everyone. They'll be smart enough and powerful enough to do the work and have enough of us that I am certain that the only one who wouldn't be fooled would be Voldemort himself."

"Let's do it. By the way, what's the name of the school?"

"The International Elite Mages and Warlocks, or IMW. As a side note, Dumbledore had been offered a place there but because of his family he wasn't able to attend."

_Monday July 2nd _

_6:22 P.M. _

_Granger's Home_

"Another school? Hermione, That's going to the extreme. Harvard, Hogwarts and now an elite magical finishing school?" Demetrius asked in shock.

"You went to two schools." Hermione said coolly.

"But four years of not seeing you? Or being able to write to you? That's just too cruel." Elaine protested.

"Elaine, Demetrius, I know this is hard, However, this will assist her in case of..." Harry closed his eyes as he sensed something...dark, evil begin a rebirth.

"...of?" David prodded.

"Voldemort, The Dark Lord, He-who-must-not-be-named, you-know-who, a nightmare trying to come back again."

"Wait...Hermione's books said he's dead, you killed him." Demetrius protested.

Harry shook his head.

"I've seen him twice since we entered the Wizarding Realm, he's trying desperately to come back to full strength, and I fear that the next time he tries he will succeed." Harry said grimly.

"So you want to know enough to... what? Fight him?" Elaine asked worriedly.

Hermione shook her head.

"I want to be able to protect those I love. I want to be able to defend you, but Voldemort has almost fifty years of experience over me. So Mother...Please..." She begged.

The two of them looked at each other and shook their heads and sighed.

"Do you truly feel that way?" Her father asked.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"I do."

"What about you Harry? Why do you want to go?" Elaine asked.

"When I first met Hermione I made a promise to stand beside her...always, no matter what. I'd follow her to the ends of the earth and beyond. That's more than enough of a reason for me."

"Then everything you have done you've..." Demetrius' eyes widened as he realized the implications.

"She's my friend." Harry said simply.

The two of them looked at each other and slowly nodded. They had come to a decision.

"Only if you are beside her all the time Harry could we allow her to go, understand?" Elaine said.

"I will always be there for her. I promise you."

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?" Demetrius wasn't giving up.

"Simple; to be there for her, no matter what. She is my friend and I care for her. That's all that matters to me." Eternity realized that he was being absolutely truthful.

_Believe me, just like your daughter believes in me! Please..._

Eternity sent a request, not a command to the man in front of him.

A deep sigh emanated from the dentist and he shook his head before he spoke.

"I don't want to trust you Harry, but, if Hermione believes in you I guess I should give you a chance. Very well, I'll trust you too. Take care of my little girl for me...Please." The man pleaded.

"I promise you; I will." Harry swore to the man.

_Two Weeks later _

_Ministry of Magic_

_Fudge's office_

_10:10 A.M._

Minister Fudge was tired, after the Organization of the Triwizard Cup, (which had been planned for next year actually) his tired body screamed for sleep. Nevertheless, Being Minister of Magic meant that he was needed.

When he opened the door to his office and saw a somber group of people waiting for him; including the Albus Dumbledore, and seven unspeakables he knew he was going to earn his pay today.

_June 30th_

_5:30 P.M. _

_Harry's Home_

"So they are going to pick you up here?" Elaine asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded and spoke.

"Yes, I'll wait with Harry here."

Her mother and father bent down and hugged their rapidly growing daughter.

"Good Luck." Elaine whispered.

"That's right sweetheart, and don't get reckless, please." Demetrius pleaded.

Hermione nodded and after a tearful goodbye she entered Harry's home. As soon as she shut the door she saw Harry waiting.

"You ready?" He asked.

Hermione nodded.

"I am." She affirmed.

Eternity shut his eyes and drew a deep breath.

"I'd like to say I am too, but I feel...that I've forgotten to do something, that I'd regret it if I didn't do it. But, I don't know what that might be."

"Did you tell your parents?" Hermione asked.

Harry's eyes snapped open as he realized something.

"No. It must be...I'd...regret not telling them I was leaving...huh, I guess...I'm getting too human..."

Hermione rolled her eyes, stepped up to Harry and spoke.

"There is nothing wrong in being human. The heart isn't a weakness." She reminded him.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Right, lets go say goodbye to my parents too."

Several Hours later, countless tears and hugs James and Lily Potter bid farewell to their son for another long four years.

Afterwards Harry returned home and while embracing Hermione he vanished from the building.

Their journey into the sea of stars had begun. As the journey began Hermione could of sworn that she heard Eternity whisper a sorrowful 'goodbye'.

**_An/ Well, that's the next leg of Eternity's long journey.  
_**

**_Will Eternity's heart open fully or will he shut the door of his heart forever? What will Voldemort do? What will Hermione become? _**

**_What will happen next only time will tell..._**

**_Btw, this journey could be effected (at least in part) by what you suggest.  
_**


	24. Chapter 23

_ The Eternal Wizard_

_Chapter 23_

_The Realm of Eternity and A Dimensional Gateway_

Hermione looked across Eternity's dimension. The realm of Eternity had certainly brightened recently.

"Hermione, listen to my words."

Hermione turned towards Harry; listening closely.

"Once we leave this place we won't return to Earth for years. If you are going to change your mind; now is the time." Harry said.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm ready to go, it's time to spread my wings." Hermione nodded; reaffirming her dedication.

"Alright. Now listen closely, we will pass through the Dimensional Gateway, a rift if you will,  
one that not one even I can explain. This rift, is something that the Creator himself made for a purpose I know not. The only danger is that there are many that hate me and if we encounter anyone stay behind me, they might; out of their own grief try to harm me by harming you. Fortunately I've regained enough strength to stay their hands, save for Delmith the forsaken. His power is currently still stronger than my own, only just but Delmith has an immense hatred for me because of the loss of over five hundred trillion lives in his worlds and he places all the blame on my shoulders."

Hermione read deeper into Harry's statement than he had revealed.

"And Eternity doesn't blame him does he?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

Eternity's eyes widened and he just simply nodded.

"I don't." Harry admitted.

"But, it wasn't your fault, and even if it had been, you are no longer the broken person you once were." Hermione said gently.

"But, I-" Harry began.

"You've opened your heart, and even learned to trust someone, but now you need to learn how to forgive yourself." Hermione pulled Harry into her arms.

"I don't think that I'm worthy of any forgiveness. I...I am nothing more than a monster; a vile beast that desires nothing more than wanton destruction."  
Eternity whispered quietly.

"Harry, do you think that I'd l- be friends with a monster?" Hermione asked icily.

Harry blinked almost comically.

"No." He whispered.

"There you have it, you aren't a monster." Hermione pulled him close.

Meanwhile Hermione thought to herself.

He isn't a monster, but even if I were to tell him that a million times he wouldn't believe it, and he won't  
believe it until he finds his forgiveness- a forgiveness that I alone can't give him. He has to learn to accept it and it's my job to help him do just that. This isn't angst, or just despair, it's a true pain, a suffering that he needs to learn to let go of.

A moment later Hermione let Harry go and as she did the Wizard of Eternity Spoke.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eternity asked her.

Hermione nodded before she spoke.

"Harry, I will stand beside you as we search everywhere for the answers we both need." Hermione promised.

With that being said the two of them spoke for a great length of time, so great that were it have taken earth years to do Hermione was certain that she'd have been much older.

"Now, I feel that you are ready to enter the Dimensional Gateway" Eternity's Eyes glowed brilliantly and they were again off; to a place Hermione never dreamed of being able to reach; the sea of stars.

When the brilliant white faded at long last Hermione looked out.

It was odd to say the least, In the center of a large circular platform a massive marble arch stood and a brilliant blue hue pulsed gently in between the white archway.

"What is this?" Hermione asked in awe as she stared out at the gently swirling lights lights of the sky.

"This is the Dimensional Gateway, where all can be seen, and where a person can travel from any point to any other, it is a critical staging point for Dimensional and Universal Level Witches and Wizards. This critical point is immune to all forms of attack, and while bloodshed can occur here, it is usually considered a hallowed ground where no one can fight. Still, there are those that will ignore this such as Delmith, and Armenta."  
"Armenta?" Hermione asked.

"The corrupted Wraith. She's known for her fall into darkness. She once was a fighter for the light, however, now she is nothing more than evil. Her counterpart, Venrir first defeated his foe but, when Armenta fell he was called in to stop her. The battle should end soon though, and it looks like Venrir will triumph this time."

"It's all so complicated." Hermione muttered.

"It's like an endless Waltz, where the three beats of War, Peace, and Revolution continue on an endless Cycle. Nevertheless the cycle is nearing its end; for better or for worse."

A few moments later Hermione; whom hadn't let go of Harry's arm felt him stiffen.

"Eternity..." A fierce voice growled.

"Delmith." Eternity returned coldly.

"Well, well, I was hoping you'd make an appearance Eternity. After all there is retribution that still needs to be paid in full; to one Wizard of Eternity."

"Unfortunately, I neither have the inclination nor the time to fight you." Eternity responded.

"Well, that's too bad Eternity, since we are going to fight here and now." Delmith the Forsaken said.

"So be it." With that all traces of Harry faded as he gently pushed Hermione away behind and away from him.

After he had moved Hermione away from the battlefield Eternity drew his blade; Durandril and waited for Delmith to make the first move.

Delmith, always impatient had simply charged at him. Eternity internally smirked as he swept Delmith's legs from underneath him. Eternity then followed with a stab to where Delmith had been merely a moment before.

However, a clash of titans never ended that easily.

It was hours later. Eternity and Delmith both severely injured stood across from each other once again.

Eternity knew it was petty but in a case like this he knew that the enemy being able to see any weakness would have targeted him even more fiercely, therefore, a part of Eternity's power went to illusions, making it look like Eternity was still fresh and uninjured.

"You make seem still fit Eternity but I know that it's not in you to let an enemy see you bleed if you have any choice in the matter; you must be getting tired. Therefore I just have one question: Shall I give you despair?"

"I shall never despair Delmith." Eternity said even as his foe opened up a rift in the dimension and attempted to crush Eternity with the powers of the black hole.

Even as the crushing force began to overwhelm Eternity and his magic a wide beam of light shot into the blackness and a moment later the entire celestial body exploded.

"What was that?!?!" Delmith demanded.

"Aww, Eternity, I didn't know you were coming back." Silventa chided as she entered the Dimensional Rift.

"Silventa?!? When did you gain such power?" Delmith demanded.

"For me to know, and you to wonder isn't it? Run along now Delmith, after all if you don't watch Narvina the planet's fragile ecosystem will die won't it?"

"Damn you Eternity and you too Silventa."

"Potty mouth." Silventa chided the retreating figure.

"Silventa? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Silventa asked Eternity.

"Yes."

"Fine, I noticed that there was more conflict in this Gateway than there should be so I wanted to find out what was going on, and when I look, I see a little girl blow away a black hole."

"Humans say curiosity killed the cat Silventa." Eternity noted.

"Perhaps so. Still, Who is the very sexy looking witch next to you?"

Eternity found himself doing something he had never done before; blushing.

"Blushing Eternity? My you have changed. Anyways, what is your name?"

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said strongly.

"What classification are you?"

"Classification?" Hermione asked.

"Oh dear." Silventa sighed before she spoke.

"What level are you? Universal? Dimensional?"

"Har-Eternity said that I'm somewhere in between Universal and Dimensional Levels." Hermione said finally understanding.

Silventa Raised her eyebrows lightly.

"It's true, her power continues to grow, when I first met her she was at World Level."

Silventa's eyes widened.

"Interesting, that's truly unusual. By the way, what are you doing here Eternity? I thought you were going to finish the battle on Earth, not all the way out here."

"I am." Eternity replied shortly.

"Then why are you all the way- ahh I think I can guess. Hermione is the reason isn't it?"

"Silventa, you might be many things but you are not stupid." Eternity conceded.

Silventa thought for a long moment before she spoke.

"Well, it isn't like I've got anything better to do than to bother you for a while." Silventa said brightly.

"I thought you hated me." Eternity said coolly.

"I did, but that was one trillion, fifty million, three hundred and two years ago." Silventa said brightly.

Hermione watched the two immortal beings as one might watch a tennis match; back and forth her head bobbled.

Eternity chuckled lightly before he shook his head.

"I hate to admit it but, when you aren't hating me it's much nicer."

"Oh Eternity, you're such a flatterer." Silventa placed her left hand on her breast.

Hermione only knew that the banter was just that by the expression on Eternity's face. He looked; completely and totally baffled. That and the simple fact that Silventa winked at her. With that in mind Hermione did something unexpected.

Hermione winked back at the immortal woman before she took on a serious expression.

"Hey, that's my man!" Hermione proclaimed fiercely.

"Your man? You're nothing more than a little girl!" Silventa said in an icy voice.

At this point Eternity's eyes widened as he realized the impending battle.

"At least I'm not an old Hag!" Hermione retorted.

"I carry my years as effectively as I do my intelligence." Silventa huffed.

"Not at all then?" Hermione retorted bitingly.

"Er...Ladies?"

"Quiet Eternity!" Silventa shouted

"Quiet Harry!" Hermione said at the same time.

Five minutes later Eternity was in absolute confusion as the two of them went from 'bitter enemies' to laughing together.

"What just happened?" Harry asked in utter bafflement.

"You've been had!" Silventa chortled.

"I...I've been pranked?" Eternity asked in shock.

Quietly Hermione nodded at Eternity.

"I'm supposed to be beyond being pranked." Eternity whispered in shock.

"It doesn't seem like it to me." Silventa replyed.

_**AN/ I came to a realization, first that not everyone is like me and recording history exactly is my duty, even if I must ignore what I consider good or evil. Instead I needed to take a much more objective role and I think I've found it... **_


	25. Chapter 24

_ The Eternal Wizard  
_

_ Chapter 24  
_

_ Asadia Anew_

Silventa had decided to go with Eternity and Hermione, Eternity wasn't sure why the dimensional level witch had decided to accompany them. Then again, Silventa wasn't the easiest person to figure out either.  
Looking deeply into the marble archway and into the swirling blue aura Eternity thought deeply.  
"Eternity?" The pale blue eyed woman asked.  
"What is it Silventa?"  
"I believe for you to know yourselves you must be able to confront your pasts." The golden haired Silventa answered.  
"Is that so?" Eternity asked.  
Silventa nodded at the 6'5" black haired warrior.  
"She's right Harry." Hermione added.  
_I can't face my past, it has far too many horrors for anyone to take a look at. No, I won't._  
"Perhaps, or perhaps leaving the past buried in its ruin is more effective." Eternity responded.  
Hermione shook her head.  
"Harry, please." She whispered.  
Tears glistened in her eyes.  
Eternity's heart clenched at her whispered plea.  
_If she needs me to do this, then I shall. I promised I would always be there for her after all. There are many things I don't want to do but there are some things I must do. It seems that this is one of those...  
Very well Hermione, you shall see my nightmares. I just hope that you forgive the monster that I once was. Although I doubt that since I can't even forgive myself._  
"Alright. I guess we need to tread the paths of the past to find our futures." Eternity stepped next to the gateway, and did something never done before. His hand slowly slid down the outside of the archway. The blue flickered to black and then he walked over to the two of them.  
"It's time." Eternity said simply.  
Grasping Hermione's hand gently he then pulled Silventa's hand into his. Eternity then entered the Dimensional Rift.  
The world around them shuddered for a long moment before it came to a stop.  
In front of the trio was a world, barren and lifeless.  
"This is the world of the Asadian's; or rather, what's left of it." Eternity whispered.  
"Asadia?" Silventa asked with a quiet whisper.  
"Yes." Eternity responded.  
"What is Asadia?" Hermione asked.  
"Long ago Eternity and the Defiled One fought here, on this world. Before the battle the world was supposedly lush and bore much fruit. However, after weathering the terrible war between Eternity and the dark one nothing could grow, and the only race that had the know-how was destroyed. Save for a small pocket of survivors." Silventa whispered.  
"What happened to the survivors?" Hermione whispered.  
"They died...Every single one of them..." Eternity forced himself to turn from the wastelands of Asadia.  
"Who is the Dimensional Wizard or witch in charge of this realm?" Silventa asked curiously.  
"Alronian." Eternity said shortly.  
"Will he mind us setting foot on Asadia?" Hermione asked Silventa and Harry.  
Eternity shook his head.  
"He won't; after all, there's nothing left of this world anyways." Eternity said bitterly.  
"You cared about them didn't you?" Silventa said gently.  
"They were; unique, always fascinated with the world around them, they loved the light, and fought darkness with a passion. Yet, they were the farthest from a warrior culture that you could imagine. It was because of Voldemort that war became known to their kind..." Eternity whispered.  
Eternity then began to reminisce and his words seemed to turn the hands of the clock back to the time where the Asadians had lived. As Eternity spoke he gently guided them down to the Planet's surface.  
When they had landed, both Silventa and Hermione were fascinated with the tale Eternity was spinning.  
They had landed near a small, indentation in the land; hardly noticeable, however, that indentation was something that stirred Eternity's memory.  
"It was here." Eternity said interrupting his story.  
"What was here?" Hermione asked.  
"The Great Crevice; Delthair." Eternity replied.  
"That's a crevice?" Silventa asked skeptically.  
"The war between the defiled one and I laid waste to it. Now, it is little more than a tiny impression." Eternity replied looking at the tiny dent in sorrow.  
"What happened?" Hermione whispered.  
"When Voldemort and I faced each other we fought here; inside the Crevice. I had hoped to trap him inside there for the next trillion years." Eternity responded.  
"It didn't work." Silventa summed up quietly.  
"No, it didn't. What it did do however, was poisoned the land. After the poisoning; Asadia quickly died. Even though, I had won..."  
"You should have been able to destroy the poison." Silventa protested.  
Eternity shook his head in sorrow.  
"No, it wasn't possible." Was all Eternity said.  
"Why not?" Silventa demanded.  
"It had... interwoven itself far too deeply into the existence of the planet... If I had removed it...There wouldn't be anything left. Voldemort was cunning, he violated the planet in such a way that it was killing itself, and any remedy would take away too much of the planet. Too much had been touched by the venom, the trees, animals...the air, the Asadians....everything had the toxins coursing through it's veins. By the time anyone noticed it had become too late...It was slowly killing everything, and yet, life had to rely on it..." Eternity trailed off as he remembered the hell fires consuming thousands of Asadians.  
"Harry?" Hermione whispered questioningly.  
Eternity didn't hear her. His mind was consumed with the memories of the Asadians. At a quick glance, humans would have judged them to be elves. However, Asadians had had one unusual thing about them, that made them different; special. They could see the spirit held within all things, it allowed them to learn far more; and made them wiser. They were a compassionate sort. Except for the Arzgal; the ones who had destroyed their ability to see souls for forbidden magics.  
The Forbidden magics were horrific in nature; they delighted in torture. It was the same type of magic that Eternity would find himself using more and more frequently as time progressed. Only centuries after the Asadian world had died he was using the vilest of magic similar to their Arzgal; their condemned.  
Indeed, Eternity had fallen into darkness, but only two saw light within him; The Creator, and Hermione; gentle, loving Hermione.  
_"Sir, we are ready to strike at the Arzgal's encampment."  
"Very well then."_  
_It was shortly after that point when the dead had risen up amongst Eternity's forces. The, creatures of nightmares had awoken. While Eternity was able to deal with them easily it gave the Arzgal time to withdraw and hide; prolonging a decade long war, a little longer._  
"Harry!" Hermione called.  
"Yes?" Eternity asked.  
Hermione pulled him into a hug.  
"I know it's hard Harry, but just hold on a while longer, and the pain will fade. Instead of the sorrows that you remember now, you'll begin to remember the good times, and from the bad; you'll draw strength from those memories." Hermione promised.  
"Truly?" Eternity asked skeptically; he remembered the eight year old boy that had died in front of Hermione.  
Mike, he had been a close friend of hers, it made sense after all, their parents had known each other since high school and so, Mike had been brought over to meet that "brilliant, and mature young lady".  
Hermione still hadn't forgiven herself for his death, and she said that the pain would lessen? He didn't know if he could believe it or not...  
Then again, she hadn't been wrong before. It was hard for Hermione to make a mistake. Could he break away from the pain after all?  
Eternity wasn't sure if he could. It was something he was completely unfamilliar with, yet, if he could. Eternity felt if that all of his suffering, and pain, laid out in front of him, would be healed if he just could bear the burden. Just a while longer. Those were her words. 'Just a while longer'. His pain would fade. And perhaps, perhaps, the nightmares that haunted him every moment, be it in slumber, or awake would fade away as well.  
Maybe he could even be forgiven...

_**AN: Well, I had planned to have this up last Sunday night, however, things didn't go as smoothly as I wanted. Sorry, about that Roccio. I know I said I wanted to have it done that day... **_

_**As it is this is a transition, a chapter with high emotions, but still just a transition chapter.**_

_**Well, since this was a small chapter I'll have to add more next time... Does anyone want anymore Omakes? A.k.a 'Extras'**_


	26. Chapter 25

_The Eternal Wizard _

_Chapter 25_

_Delmith the Forsaken_

"Damn, you Eternity, and Silventa, Damn you both." Delmith the Forsaken growled in fury.

White hot flames of rage flickered within his corrupted soul. His hatred for Eternity; eons old was burning hotter than ever before. As he looked across the fragile world of Narvina his fury was increased tenfold. His hatred continued to increase by the moment until his rage threatened to consume Narvina.

"Eliese would be ideal to assist me. She could and would be able to destroy Silventa; if she is still accompanying Eternity. She would also be delighted in aiding me in destroying Eternity…for Eternity." Delmith mused.

"Narvina, I will repair you, after I destroy Eternity. This is my vow." He whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Eternity, I sense something." Silventa said.

"I do too." Eternity said grimly.

"It's…dark and terrible…" Hermione shivered.

"It's Delmith." Eternity growled.

"Silventa, I shall only give you one chance, leave this place." Delmith told her.

Silventa shook her head in the negative.

"I don't think so ugly." The blond woman replied.

"Wench, you shall pay for you insults. Eliese, be a dear and kill Silventa for me." Delmith cooed darkly.

"Eliese?" Eternity and Silventa both asked in surprise.

A raven haired woman with coal black eyes and ivory skin appeared from a rift, near Delmith.

Eliese stepped daintily on the surface of the charred husk of Asadia.

Eliese's gown was of the black ink of the night sky. The darkness of her hair, eyes and gown offset her skin. This had the effect of turning her already pale body whiter still.

For all applicable suggestions, Eliese had created the illusion that she was merely death slightly warmed over. Yet, even so thousands lusted after her, her mysterious aura, and her icy beauty enthralled countless people.

"Eliese, you are not wanted here." Eternity said coolly.

"Perhaps, Eternity, yet judgment must fall to each of us, including you." She replied coolly.

"That judgment is not yours to give Eliese." Eternity replied coldly.

"Ahh, yes you mean your vaunted Creator don't you?"

"It is unwise to mock him in front of me Eliese." Eternity warned.

Eliese chuckled coolly.

"My, my, Eternity, you do have an anger problem."

Finished with words, Eternity extended his right arm, and a blade appeared in his grasp.

"The legendary Durandril, so Eternity is through with words is he?" Eliese mocked.

Before even a moment passed Delmith the Forsaken and the Eternal Wizard were locked in combat.

Meanwhile Eliese turned towards Silventa, and the young girl beside her.

"Who is the little one?" Eliese questioned in a silky voice.

"It matters not." Silventa drew a bow from the void.

"You might be a Dimensional Level Witch Silventa, but I am a far stronger Dimensional Level Witch." Eliese mentioned as a thin blade appeared beside her.

Eliese grasped the hilt of the weapon and the battle between the two women began.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blood, and sweat, they dropped onto the surface of the barren world once more. The dead world's soil once again sorrowfully drank the moisture of war. Long ago he had bled on this world, and once again he found himself doing so.

For the last three hours Asadia was once again a miserable battlefield.

The face of the Asadian that had served directly under Eternity came to him as Delmith and Eternity battled.

"I will let your world rest." Eternity swore to the long gone soldier.

"You fought well Eternity." Delmith smirked.

Delmith opened a rift and Eternity felt the darkness of the void attempt to swallow not him, but Hermione.

_No! Hermione!_ Eternity screamed mentally and rushed up to her.

When Eternity reached her he pushed her out of the way of the void. Now he was being dragged in. If he hadn't been injured he would have been able to break free easily but, he wasn't at full strength. He was tired, injured and close to the eternal abyss known as non-existence. The place that both he and Voldemort feared, a place where you would exist forever in agony, a place where you couldn't die, nor could you live.

"You deserve your one fear Eternity." Delmith remarked.

Eternity looked over at Hermione, and smiled sadly as he slowly slid closer to oblivion.

_I'm sorry Hermione; I never thought that this would happen. I… I….I'm going to miss you…._

"No!" Hermione screamed and a golden light wrapped around her palm.

The golden light extended from her left hand and enveloped her right. A short moment later, a large sphere of golden light floated directly in front of her. The skies of Asadia brightened, and an eternal second later the ball of light shot through Eternity and into the void.

The light that had shot through Eternity revived him, and the threat behind him vanished.

_She…Hermione…Saved me..._

Eternity turned to Delmith and spoke.

"Your sins lie heavily upon you forsaken one. By the holy laws you shall be obliterated!"

Eternity lifted his left hand and slowly brought it into a fist.

At first it seemed as though he was merely standing there, pointlessly. Only after Eternity's hand began to truly close did the effects begin to be known.

"Forsaken one, your sins are great, and your hatred has destroyed you."

"What?" Delmith gasped as he fell to his knees.

"For each iota of hatred that flows through your body your very magic will demand its toll. With the immense hatred within you it would not surprise me if you are crushed by your sins." Eternity replied.

"How did you…?" Delmith demanded feebly.

"You became tired enough that the punishment could take place." Eternity replied as he faded from view, his very existence destroyed by…himself.

Silventa looked up from her vicious battle with Eliese. Her face was bloodied and battered, and her slivery robes were burned, ripped, and torn.

Eliese had also looked towards the finale of the battle between Delmith and Eternity.

"Eliese, you also have many sins lying heavy upon you."

"No…" Eliese moaned as she felt her impending end.

"From ashes to ashes and dust to dust, you too will return to the soil." Eternity's green eyes glowed brilliantly.

"End Game?" Eliese asked in fear.

"Indeed, now enjoy what time you have remaining to you for one day, soon, you shall feel your end, just as you have ended other lives. Perhaps in the time before your last hour you'll find redemption." Eternity replied.

Eliese cried out in horror before fleeing.

Eternity stood staring at the spot where Eliese had been for a long while before he dropped to his knees. Eternity then reverted back to his human form and a long moment later a wracking sob carried on the winds of the dead planet.

"Harry." Hermione whispered and ran over to him.

Enveloping him in a hug, Hermione whispered soothing words to him.

_I truly am a monster. I didn't just kill them…I…I…tortured them…_

"You're no monster Harry." Hermione whispered gently as she held him.

"Eternity…" Silventa looked at the man, or rather sobbing boy in the girl's arms.

"For all of his power, and age, he is still stunted in matters of the heart." Silventa murmured in realization.

"Or, perhaps, he needs to forgive…himself." Silventa mused.

Even as Silventa wondered aloud Hermione comforted Harry.

"Were their punishments just?" Hermione asked Silventa aloud.

"In all honesty, yes. They were truly horrible nightmares and it isn't as though Eternity destroyed their souls or exiled them into the void. Eternity, by the established laws could have done worse to either one of them." Silventa answered truthfully.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered, she felt immense pain from him.

She then lifted his head, and a moment later leaned forward. Her, hand went to the back of his head, and held him in place. She moved her face closer to his, and tilted her head slightly before her lips connected with his.

_Even after seeing me do that…She's still accepting me…? What is this feeling within me? Why does this feel so….so…right? I feel…more…I'm not sure, perhaps…complete? For all my knowledge, I'm confused…._

A short distance away Silventa smiled brilliantly.

_**I would have continued but this was too much of an ideal stopping point that I just couldn't continue. A minor cliffie too. So... Due to the requests of reviewers I humbly submit this...**_

_**Omake:**_

_I'm a what?_

"Stop I forbid you to tell him!" Vernon roared.

"Ah, shut up Dursley, yeh great prune, Harry you're the Eternal Wizard!"

"I'm....a....What...." Daniel asked in confusion.

"CUT!!!"

"I had it right dinnit I?" Hagrid asked.

The 'Dursleys' merely looked at him stupidly.

"Ummm Rob, you've been reading too many fanfics lately." Daniel said gently.

"I thought that this was the set for the Eternal Wizard." Rob complained.

"That's Studio five."

_**Sadly The Eternal Wizard has not been turned to film but I thought it was an way to get people's mental cogs turning...even if it wasn't so funny. **_

"Hold it!" A blue suited man shouted loudly.

It was Harry Potter's first case, his supervisor the 'chief' Hermione Granger was sitting beside him.

Hermione, wearing a low cut black dress smiled encouragingly at him as the Judge looked at him in surprise.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

Harry then pulled out a piece of paper, handed it to the bailiff who in turn handed the paper to the judge.

"It's obvious by this evidence that the witness is lying!"

"How does that prove anything?" The judge asked looking at the picture of a tiny brass badge.

"I...thought....well..." Harry stuttered.

"Obviously you didn't think." The judge replied coldly.

At the same time Hermione's fist smashed against the back of his head.

"You did pass the bar didn't you?" Hermione asked looking at him in apprehension.

"For that error I'll have to penalize you." The judge added, ignoring the fact that he had witnessed assault in his courtroom.

A little while later.

"Objection!!!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, and at the same time slammed his hands down on the desk in front of him.

By this point Hermione merely sighed, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, the masked prosecutor shook his head, smirked and drank from his coffee mug deeply.

"Objection!" The masked man yelled in a deep voice, slamming the cup down, black coffee splashed up, but miraculously not a single drop splashed out of the cup.

"Why are you objecting anyways?" Harry asked.

"To stop you from making...another mistake." The man retorted.

"It's pretty sad when that happens Harry." Hermione whispered to him scathingly.

"But...I..." Harry protested.

Hermione merely slapped him again.

"Oww..."

_**Harry Potter, 'Ace Attorney' Based on the game "Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney" Taking Phoenix's Place is a much Dummer Harry Potter , and taking the Place of Mia, Phoenix's Chief, Is the Lovely Hermione Granger! "Harry Potter Attorney", "Harry Potter Attorney, Justice for All", and "Harry Potter, Trials and Tribulations" now in a store near you!**_


	27. Chapter 26

_ The Eternal Wizard  
_

_ Chapter 25  
_

_ Time Stops for No One  
_

Finally, Eternity had finished. He had walked the paths that he had on Asadia, and now, he awaited Hermione's judgement.

He looked at her; his heart open to anything she might throw at him.

He felt naked, and exposed.

Eternity looked into the Universal Level Witches eyes and hoped that she hadn't decided she had enough of him. What he saw in her eyes made his heart miss a beat.

It was the one thing he never thought he'd see.

Her eyes held understanding, mercy, forgiveness, and acceptance.

She smiled at him as she pulled him into a hug.

"Harry, I love you, and I knew there were terrible things in your past, but I can see past that, and I see the wonderful person behind the mask." She said and then kissed his cheek gently.

Even now she still accepted him?

Eternity's voice was rough with unshed tears.

"How can you still accept me?" He asked.

"Because, I believe in you. I love you, and you aren't heartless anymore. The heartless Eternity...He was someone that could have been hated, sure. Perhaps even I would have wanted to leave him alone...But, you aren't that anymore-you're Harry a man with a great heart that just needs to let his regrets go." She replied gently.

Harry tried to muster a protest, but she had disarmed him. No matter what he said, she had let the past go. She just accepted him.

"Hermione...Thank you..." Eternity whispered.

Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_December 3rd_

_10:20 A.M._

_Headmaster's Office._

Dumbledore paced his office in frustration. His attempts to secure Harry had been fruitless. Yet, he was Albus Dumbledore, a man so crafty and powerful he managed to free his power from that alien!

Admittedly it had taken a dark ritual to unbind his power. A ritual that used three human souls, but what did that matter? It was all for the greater good!

He hadn't let Fawkes know about that ritual-for obvious reasons, only his trusted servant Severus Snape knew what he had done, and he only had a few ideas as to what exactly Dumbledore had done.

If unbinding his powers was all that that ritual had done however, even he Albus Dumbledore might have considered that to be too great of a sacrifice since his powerful brain was far more potent that his magic. But, the ritual didn't just free power oh no! It increased his power vastly!

He now felt secure once more. Even the alien would balk at the amount of power that resided in Albus Dumbledore now. He had enough power, and his brain was far more potent still.

With this in mind, the greatest wizard of all began to search anew, and this time he wasn't stopping with just the U.K.

* * *

_December 24_

_Potter Castle_

_Great Hall  
_

It had been some time since Harry and Hermione had left for that elite magical school and James was lonely. Lily had been quiet and awkward around him, and so James felt that he needed to change how things were going at Potter castle.

It was with this in mind that he had invited everyone over to a Christmas Party.

Even Albus Dumbledore was invited; James didn't like him or trust the old man anymore but, he knew that by not inviting the venerable wizard James would be inviting a more trouble that he wanted to deal with.

The floo billowed green flames constantly as guest after guest stepped out of the fireplaces.

The Weasley's, Bones, Patils, Lovegoods, Longbottoms, Remus, Sirius, Slughorn, and Bagman, and many more came for the Potter's Christmas party.

"Remus! It's a nice turnout don't you think?" James smiled at his friend.

"That it is." Remus agreed as he hugged James.

"Heya Prongs!" Sirius said as he approached them, an attractive pink haired woman beside him.

"Hey Padfoot. Who's the girl? Your date?" James asked as he greeted his brother.

James and Sirius exchanged a brotherly hug before Sirius responded.

"I don't date cousins James." Padfoot said grandly.

"The names Tonks." She said cheerfully.

Sirius grinned at them.

"Tonks?" Moony asked.

"It's my surname, don't ask for my first name, and if you somehow hear it, never call me it." She said, her voice taking a slightly fierce tone to it.

"Easy there Nymphadora!" Padfoot said.

Tonks wheeled about and her fist smashed into Padfoot's gut.

"Oomph, you've gotten stronger." Sirius groaned.

"I've told you a million times not to call me that, be grateful we are at Mr. Potter's home, otherwise that would have been the tip of the spear." Tonks growled at her cousin.

During all of this Remus was looking at Tonks curiously.

James leaned over to Moony.

"Go talk to her, I know you like her." James whispered.

"She's too young!" Remus said quietly.

"So just be friends." James replied.

"...Fine."

"Good boy."

"Hey Padfoot, I wanted to show you something." James added.

"Sure. Nym-Tonks, go ahead and enjoy the party." Padfoot said.

"I'll do that." She promised as Sirius and James left her and Remus standing next to her.

Once the two of them had gotten some distance away, Padfoot turned and the two of them spoke in unison as they grinned widely.

"Mischief Managed."

The party had been good, and people loved the Christmas dance that the Potter's had thrown.

When everyone was seated for dinner Lily suddenly stood.

"I have an announcement to make." She said.

The banquet hall instantly quieted.

"First James, I'm sorry I've been so secretive but I have a surprise for you."

James looked at his wife curiously.

"James is going to be a daddy." She smiled at her husband.

The hall cheered for the two Potters.

"I-you-Hippogryph?" James asked.

"We're going to have a baby James." She explained gently as the hall began to slowly calm down.

"I'm get to be a daddy?" James smiled as he pulled his wife into his arms.

"That's right." Lily smiled in his embrace.

While the two of them held each other, Sirius walked over to them.

"Heya Padfoot." James said cheerfully as he held his wife in one arm.

"Congrats you two!" Padfoot hugged the two of them.

Besides the bombshell that had been dropped on James the rest of dinner proceeded smoothly and once dinner was complete James and Lily ran into Sirius again.

"Hey, it looks like we keep on tripping over each other." Padfoot joked.

A tall brown haired woman was beside him.

"Who are you?" Lily asked the woman.

Sirius blushed as the proud woman answered.

"Captain Alicia Stellar of the WUSMC. I came over to help train your Aurors." The woman replied.

"A Marine?" Lily questioned.

"That's right." Alicia agreed.

"So how do the Aurors compare?" James asked.

"Can I be frank?" She asked.

"Certainly." James agreed.

"They stink." She answered.

"They stink?" James responded in surprise.

"I didn't believe it until I saw her in action, only Moody, Amelia, and I could keep up with Alicia." Padfoot said seriously.

* * *

The _Burrow_

_December 29th _

_Youngest Weasley's bedroom_

Stirring fiercely Ginny added a few lacewings to the almost pearly potion.

As she stirred steam spiraled from the cauldron.

Harry Potter was hers, Harry didn't belong with that buck-toothed upstart!

Just a few rooms away, another Weasley plotted.

The youngest red headed male of the family, Ron Weasley conspired to get into Potter's good graces, and if necessary, he would sully himself with the mudblood. After she was out of the way, Potter would be willing to befriend him, and because of him being Potter's friend, he might marry Ginny, thereby eventually allowing the Weasley's access to an near infinite supply of gold.

Ron knew that to get to Harry he had to remove the mudblood, and by seducing her he might have a way to do that.

Ron shuddered at the thought of touching her but he steeled his resolve.

Even as the two youngest Weasleys conspired two more did so as well.

"My dear Forge-"

"We will need-"

"To find an investor."

"But the question is-"

"Which soul will aid us?"

"If only we could-"

"Have the aid-"

"Of the legendary Marauders."

"Perhaps, they were-"

"More than human?"

"Oh great Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony-"

"Hear our pleas!"

The two waited for a long moment.

"Well, perhaps they are waiting for something?"

"Like money falling from the sky?"

"Pigs to fly?"

"Don't be crazy, Pigs don't fly, Horses do."

"I'm terribly sorry Gred."

"It's ok."

_**Hehe, A 'meanwhile' chapter. **_

_**I love the twins, they are too cool, even if I haven't fully gotten into their heads yet, so they may feel a little forced...But they did give me an idea....**_

_**OMAKE.**_

When Percy Weasley died on the field of battle protecting what he believed in he had assumed he'd go either up or down immediately, however, this was clearly faulty thinking on his part as he stood in a giant courtroom.

He looked around curiously as Four men walked to the Judge's stand.

"To the left desk Percy Weasley." The men ordered.

Nervously Percy Weasley sat down at the desk.

"We are your judges." The one of the two black haired men said.

"Prosecution. State your case."

"Where's my defense?" Percy asked weakly.

"Every man defends themselves in this court."

A pair of red haired men walked into the courtroom.

"Sorry-"

"That we were late."

"We had a session-"

"Go a little longer that we planned."

"That's quite alright." The brown haired judge said gently.

It was agony, each of his sins was laid in front of him, and after all of them had been judged the two prosecutors turned to Percy.

"Now we get to your biggest crime."

Percy's heart stopped.

"Not a single joke, or prank in your entire life!" The two who identified themselves as the Wheezes proclaimed dramatically.

Percy sighed in relief.

"There isn't anything wrong with not pranking people." Percy replied coldly.

He turned to the judges, expecting them to be nodding in agreement, however to his shock they were glaring at Percy.

"The Marauders could have handled the sins, even forgiven them, but this...Moony, Padfood, Wormtail? You're decisions?" The one called Prongs asked.

"GUILTY!"

"GUILTY!"

"GUILTY!"

"Very well, you have been deemed unworthy Percy Weasley and so you have lost your place in heaven." Prongs announced.

"No..." He was going to hell.

"JAMES POTTER!" A Voice roared.

Prongs flinched.

The doors in the back opened and a red haired woman with fire in her eyes stormed in.

"H-hey Lily..." Prongs said weakly.

"Get out of the judge's stand you four, Fred George you and the 'Marauder's' come with me." Lily whispered in a deadly voice.

The six men whimpered as they were led away.

"What just happened?" He asked of the empty courtroom.

_**Just a thought of what would happen if they really where the "great Marauders" That Fred and George called to ^.^ It looks like even Divine Marauders fear the Wrath of Lily Potter!  
**_

_**Word Count for main story: 1719**_

_**I hope you enjoyed.  
**_


	28. Chapter 27

_ The Eternal Wizard  
_

_ Chapter 27_

_Passage of Time_

Four years passed as Eternity and Hermione traveled the voids of the cosmos. Silventa had decided to stay beside them as they traveled. At long last Harry felt at peace. He was accepted by Hermione and even Silventa had forgiven him for his past crimes against her.

"It's time." Harry finally said.

"What do you mean?" Silventa asked.

"This journey...it has aided all of us I think but there are issues back home that need to be dealt with."

Hermione smiled sadly.

"It's Voldemort isn't it?"She asked.

Eternity nodded in agreement.

"So...you're headed back to Earth?" Silventa asked, concern flashed in her eyes.

Eternity and Hermione nodded at the same time.

"Do you think...you can beat him now?" She asked.

"I don't know. But...I can't hide anymore. I have to do this." Eternity replied.

"Don't try to be a hero! If you die...Then..." Silventa protested.

Eternity smiled sadly.

"I know. But...I have to do this." Eternity replied.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry smiled gently at the seventeen year old woman.

"I am the essence of Eternity itself Hermione. I suppose you could say I act as a foundation to that."

Silventa then spoke.

"What happens to a building if the foundation is destroyed?" She asked.

Hermione's eyes widened as she remembered the implications.

"It's alright. I can't lose. There's too much at stake." Eternity soothed before he pulled all three of them into his realm.

"Sleep Hermione. You're going to need it." Eternity whispered.

The athletically built witch began to slump before he caught her and laid her down gently.

"Eternity?" Silventa asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You've changed."

Eternity laughed.

"That's a good one! An immortal changing! That doesn't happen." He grinned as he turned towards her.

"But somehow, you did. You used to be cold, calloused, and cruel. That's all gone. I see a gentleness in you that never was there before."

"Silventa's correct my Son." A voice imbued with the purest of power spoke gently.

Silventa's eyes widened before she dropped to her knee in front of the creator.

"Hail my liege." She whispered with her head bowed.

Eternity turned and faced the direction that Silventa was.

His eyes widened with only vague surprise before he dropped to his knee as well.

"Welcome my Lord." Eternity greeted his superior.

The powerful being made his way over to them.

"Rise Silventa, you have done well." He commented before he grasped Eternity's shoulder gently, pulling him up.

"Eternity, you've changed and you're showing a strength of character I haven't seen in you before. Well done." The Creator smiled.

Eternity felt a small smile make it's way onto his lips.

"Thank you sire." Eternity replied formally.

"Now, as to Voldemort...He isn't going to be your next battle Eternity. There's one more before him that remains."

"Another battle?" Eternity asked dully.

The creator nodded.

"Humans...are fragile transient beings. They have immense potential...but, sometimes there's one that falls into the shadows. There's a human that has grown beyond what was intended for that one. Eternity, be careful for that human has conspired to control you and you'll find that this is one human whose power is far superior to any other human."

"What of Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She...she has the potential to be stronger than the fallen human, but she's still young, and her power hasn't reached it's peak yet."

Silventa's pale eyes widened at the implications.

"She's already surpassed me and I'm amongst the top ten strongest dimensional ranked females." She replied.

The creator nodded slightly.

"I have come to encourage you three to rest for a time here. Since time moves not outside of this realm you can take the time to rest. Eternity, Hermione's probably tired after such a long journey. It'd be best to let her rest a while."

"As you command my Lord." Eternity agreed.

The Creator spoke with them for a little while before he vanished from the dimension, allowing Eternity and Silventa time to rest.

A 'week' afterward the three made their way back to the Earth's surface.

"So are we going to see my parents again?" Hermione asked meekly.

"I've already 'sent' a letter to them." Eternity grinned as they walked out of a small section of books in the airport's bookstore.

"Where are we?" A teenaged looking Silventa asked.

Her blond hair framed her elegant face and she was wearing a simple blue skirt and pink tee. Hermione had designed the outfit for her.

"We are in Heathrow Airport. Our flight just ended a while ago."

"Flight? Humans have the power of flight?" Silventa asked in shock.

Hermione grinned.

"Have for over a hundred years now." Hermione giggled in a very unHermioneish* way.

Silventa stared at the planes in surprise for a while before a voice interrupted them.

"Hermione!" A woman called in delight.

"Mum! Daddy!" Hermione squealed in joy as she rushed to them.

She hugged the two of them joyously.

"Who are you and what have you done to my baby girl?" Her father asked in mock worry.

"Oh Daddy..." Hermione groaned and kissed his cheek gently.

"I'm still me. I'm just a little older, and a little smarter now." Hermione smiled.

Her father smiled at that before he turned to Harry.

"You kept your promise?"

"Of course he did!" Hermione protested.

"I never break my word." Harry said in a soft voice.

Silventa shifted uncomfortably in the background.

"So who is your friend Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I'm Silventa ma'am. I met Hermione and E-Harry at school." Silventa said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you from England?"

"Not originally, but I'll probably be here for a while." Silventa replied.

"I see." Elaine blinked as she tried to mentally decipher Heremione's new friend's real meaning.

"Is Harry your boyfriend?" Demetrius asked hopefully.

Silventa blinked at Demetrius owlishly.

"Harry? My boyfriend?" She asked before she laughed.

"No! No! We're just friends." Harry shook his head in a negative as Silventa laughed heartily.

The hope in Demetrius' blue eyes dulled.

"I see." He muttered in disappointment.

"It sounds like you want to make sure I don't date Hermione." Harry mentioned clinically.

"I think I need to be blunt Mr. Potter but this isn't the time nor place to answer this question."

Harry nodded sharply he knew that Demetrius didn't like him. Harry didn't really blame the man though.

"I can understand that." He replied shortly before they headed out.

"Harry!" A familiar voice called in delight.

Before he knew it he was enveloped in a red headed woman's arms.

"Mum?" Harry asked in surprise.

Lily Potter grabbed his shoulders and studied his face intently.

"You've grown Harry." She said seriously before she hugged her much taller son.

Eternity's human form had indeed grown considerably in the last four years. No more was he a mere five foot but he had a large sturdy frame. He towered over his mother's five foot five inches with his six foot three frame. Harry's shoulders had grown broad, and his while his arms were slightly wiry, he had well toned muscles. (Admittedly his body was formed through his own decisions instead of any natural growth.)

"There you are! Well, I'll be! My son has grown into a man before I could blink twice." James said in surprise.

Harry allowed himself a small grin.

"Hi dad. It's...good to see you."

James' face split into a grin.

"It's great to have you back Harry. Oh, and I think you'll be surprised to meet someone."

"Please don't tell me it's the 'illustrious' Albus Dumbledore." Harry groaned at the thought.

Lily snorted in disgust.

"That...That..." She growled furiously and muttered several angry words.

"Mum." Harry called her attention.

Lily blushed at his call.

"Sorry dear." Lily apologized to Harry.

"It's fine but what's he done now?"

"He's proclaimed himself the lord of Hogwarts. He's said it's for the greater good. Most of the ministry decided to back him once LV started taking over."

"LV?" Hermione asked.

"Saying a certain evil dark lord's name is a bad thing now...He's got a scanning system that picks up those that say his name and...well, if we say his name now...we'd be in for a very nasty fight." James explained.

"I see...So so how much power has he gotten?" Harry asked.

"Besides Potter Castle and Hogwarts there is little outside of his control. It's only a matter of time before he attacks and destroys either our castle or Hogwarts." Lily replied solemnly.

Harry's emerald eyes widened in surprise, and Hermione let out an exhausted groan.

"I wasn't aware of that. He's become the leader of a Hogwartian government?" Harry asked.

James nodded grimly.

"I once thought I knew the man...I was wrong. More wrong than I could have imagined." James replied.

"I suppose it's time for the old man to be confronted eh?" Silventa asked.

"Unfortunately, we don't have the resources to face him and Vol-" James began before Lily slapped her hand over his mouth.

"LV has too many resources. If we attacked Dumbledore, then he'd be able to destroy us before we had time to counter him. On the other hand, if we attack LV then the chances of victory are...nothing."

"So you can't make a move. LV is the only one who can take a move right now then?" Harry read the situation.

"You are your mother's son. Yeah, if Dumbles attacked either faction it'd leave him open too. But LV is too powerful to attack. We have a slight deadlock because of that at least." James said positively.

"What are V's lackeys doing right now?" Harry asked.

"They are surprisingly doing nothing." James replied.

_It has to be...He's waiting for me...He wants to settle this eternal struggle just as I do...But now we have different reasons...It would be reckless to ignore him but...I'm also concerned about Dumbles. He somehow freed his power and amplified his powers. I've finally learned something about these humans. They might be weak, they might be feeble but they have the ability to grow...Something that most beings and races can't do. Still, Voldemort is the bigger problem. I'll deal with the old man later. _Eternity thought.

A week later Hermione was sitting next to Harry in his home. Silventa had returned to the stars to ensure that her realm was safe. (It was something she had to do from time to time.)

"Hermione?" Harry spoke.

"Yes Harry?" She asked.

"Sleep." He commanded as he placed power behind his words.

She merely shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you behind. No matter where you go...I'll be there for you." She promised.

"It's too dangerous Hermione. It was dangerous enough when you were in the sea of stars but this...This is far too dangerous. V's powers have been amplified too much." Harry protested quietly.

"That's why I'm coming. You haven't managed to grow strong enough to face him alone yet."

"Thanks for the vote in confidence." Harry replied dryly.

Hermione blushed but continued.

"I'm not losing you."

"Hermione..." Harry said in a defeated tone.

"So there you are Mr. Potter." A familiar voice said from his fireplace.

"How...? How did you get in here?" Harry demanded as he jumped off the couch and glared at the man invading his living room.

"Your wards are quite powerful...They tasted delicious if I do say so myself." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Behind those 'innocent' eyes Harry could see a hellish power backing the man.

"You've done something...Dark."

"That's right alien. I did do something. I wouldn't have needed to do so if you hadn't bound my powers. But I should thank you. You made me far more powerful." Dumbledore chuckled coldly.

Eternity dropped his human form.

"Then by the power invested in me by the creator I shall deliver judgement." Eternity's emerald eyes glowed as he yanked Dumbledore into his dimension.

To Eternity's surprise Hermione was there as well.

"How did you come along?" Eternity asked.

Hermione grinned.

"I told you I'm not leaving you alone. Ever." She told him.

"But-"

"-It's dangerous. I know." Hermione interrupted.

Dumbledore had been standing there, looking at the dimension in surprise but blinked and conjured a wall of magic to block Eternity's first sword strike.

"How did you manage to break my seal on your power?" Eternity asked as he flipped over a pair of fire lances.

"I'll admit it took the Animus Caries Quod Perussi ritual."

Eternity's and Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

"You didn't!" Hermione screamed at him.

"I did." Dumbledore said pleasantly even as he cast summoned several blades of ice to act as a shield for him.

"There are some things that are unforgivable and the "Soul Corruption and Consume Ritual" is one of them. Your sins lay heavily upon you defiler of souls. By the holy laws I will destroy you!" Eternity roared and fired a localized black hole at the aged man.

The black hole managed to pull away Dumbledore's defenses however, he survived the attack and retaliated with a wave of shadows.

The fight went longer than Harry had expected but eventually he stood in front of Dumbledore, his blade beside the kneeling man's neck. It was over. All the remained was to decapitate the man and be done with it. But...

_I'm hesitating? Why? I don't need to hesitate! He's a monster! _Eternity thought. But then, a sly voice seemed to resonate within his brain.

_So were you. What right do you have to kill him? You've destroyed far more people than he has. And calling him a monster? That's hypocritical! You don't have any right to kill him!  
_

Eternity's blade wavered slightly.

_Why can't I kill him? He's right there in front of me, defenseless, on the tip of Durandril and yet...I can't seem to swing my sword! Why...?_

Then, a gentle hand touched his shoulder.

Eternity turned to look at the owner. Hermione.

Her eyes were sympathetic but held strength.

"I realize that it's hard but remember...I believe in you." Hermione whispered.

The blade which had almost slipped away from Dumbledore straightened and Eternity's eyes regained their decisiveness.

"Alright...I've got this. Thanks." Eternity said to Hermione.

She smiled sadly at him and took several steps back. A long moment passed as Eternity steeled his will.

"You shall be in front of the Creator's throne for your judgement this day." Eternity promised and Durandril decapitated the old wizard. Spent, Eternity fell to his knees.

His comforter, supporter and the one person he relied on wrapped her arms about his shoulders.

"You've changed Harry. You've gotten stronger." Hermione assured.

"Then why did I hesitate on killing him?" Eternity asked as he mentally banished the remains of the old man.

A few tears found their way down his timeless face.

"It shows that you've got a heart and that you feel love and compassion for others. And that's real strength."

Eternity's tear filled eyes widened.

_Is that it? Is that the key the Creator was talking about? I need to feel? If it was...then...She's held it all along and I've had to wait until I had...g...grown...enough to use it...So...It's been there all along. The creator knew all along...But if he were to tell me that I needed Hermione I'd have just imprisoned her and used her...then the 'key' wouldn't have worked...But because he told me in such a way..._

Harry's arms wrapped around Hermione as he continued to think.

_She had the answer all along. I just couldn't understand until now! But...It...it hurts to feel. That's why I got rid of my heart in the first place. If she's right though...to be truly strong I Have to be able to feel. _

Harry slowly spoke.

"How...how do you handle the...the pain?" He asked.

Hermione smiled gently before she kissed him.

"That's easy...you have to be able to love...and forgive."

"Forgive?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"For example, I'll make a mistake...somewhere if I haven't already. It could hurt you, mentally, physically or even emotionally. I don't want to hurt you...But if I do...it isn't intentional. You'll need to be able to understand, forgive and love me anyway. I've had to do that for my parents...and...."

"Me." Harry nodded his understanding.

Hermione nodded simply.

"So I need to learn to forgive?"

"You've got it." Hermione smiled and kissed him gently.

It was a first for them. Before they'd share a hug, or she'd kiss his cheek but this...this was something Eternity had never experienced. He had felt the power of a dying cosmos, he had felt the birth of universes but this...this was far greater than anything he had felt before. Fire coursed through his veins and his heart pounded furiously. Nothing he had experienced in his eons of life compared to her gentle kiss.

He now knew what he had to do and what he wanted in his life. He now cast aside his original purpose of destroying Voldemort for something far greater.

_***Yes I know that isn't a word. **_

_**Well, folks I turned 21 yesterday and that was pretty neat I suppose. (If you decide to call me an old man I'll go to a corner and cry until Judgement day!)  
**_

_**This chapter was evil to assemble. Anyhow, I figured that I finally knew where this one chapter was going and it'd be best to have it go that way. Thanks to Hermione Harry's finally understanding and that's a big deal indeed ^.^**_

_**Yes I know it's been forever since WOE was updated but I didn't want it to end, and I wasn't sure how I wanted to write this chapter anyway o.o; **_

_**I could have gone through the four years in space in greater detail but I really didn't want to have to write seventy chapters of angst. Eternity's time of self hate had to draw to a close. I was worried he was gonna go emo on me and then I'd have to pat his back and try to make him feel better as he cried...Oh no, he's got my hands full as it is! So I had Hermione put Eter-Dumpty back together again. **_

_**To be honest I wanted WOE to last a lot longer but I think it's about done. I hate that, but It's been a fun and a story that had a lot of personal meaning for me and while I'll be focused with Radiant and another possible story (I'm not saying what or when it's gonna be ready...but Tales of Singularity might give you a hint there!) I'll remember WOE fondly. It's a special thing for me...even if I now realize that some parts of it are potentially silly. (At least that's how I felt when I reread it the other day.)**_


	29. Chapter 28

_ The Eternal Wizard  
_

_ Chapter 28_

_Eternity's Decision  
_

A silent week. That was what Harry had as he paid close attention to both the wizarding and muggle realms. He had asked Silventa to watch over James and Lily Potter and she had agreed with a musical laugh.

The Wizarding world was torn between celebrating the death of Albus Dumbledore, and mourning. Lily and James were of two minds about his death. They were apprehensive because Albus had acted as a wall against Voldemort and now that he was dead, they were ever closer to being destroyed by the dark lord. Harry was certain that if there was a time to confront Voldemort it was within this window. Eternity also felt that Voldemort himself was feeling the same way. So Harry approached his parents.

"Mum, Dad?" Harry asked.

"What is it son?" James asked.

His parents were sitting at the head table with their advisers.

The ornate table held Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, Alicia Stellar: a United States Marine (she had an ornate engagement ring on her hand courtesy of one Sirius Black.), Remus Lupin, The Tonks family and to Harry's surprise; the Greengrass family was there as well. Arthur Weasley had entered the room at the same time as Harry.

"I need you to do me a favor." Harry requested.

"A favor?" James looked at him curiously.

Beside him Arthur shifted in some surprise.

"Keep Hermione distracted tomorrow."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I have my reasons." Harry dodged.

"What are they?" Lily pressed.

Harry altered the blood flow in his face, making him appear as though he was blushing.

"Well...I figured that..." Harry intensified the blush.

Lily caught on to what Harry was suggesting and nodded at him with a wink.

"Sure thing. How long do you need Harry?" Lily asked.

"As long as you can give me. I have a lot I need to do." Harry replied.

"Why so long?" Lily asked curiously.

Harry smiled.

"You know how smart she is. If she figures out that I...well, was busy she'd probably be able to track me down in less than three minutes."

_I...I've finally been able to admit that...I love her...I love her too much to let her be hurt. So...Just keep her safe for me while I finish this..._ Harry thought to himself as he turned from the table and headed away.

"So why is he trying to distract Hermione?" James asked in a clueless voice.

Lily was laughing as Harry left Arthur Weasley and headed out the door of the great hall of Potter Castle. A moment Later he saw Hermione.

"Oh. Hey Hermione." Harry greeted her.

"Good morning Harry." She kissed him in greeting.

Once she released him, and Harry felt the incredible sensations diminish enough for him to concentrate Eternity found himself being led through the corridors of Potter castle.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter wanted to introduce you personally but since Dumbledore died they've been swamped in meetings and other duties." Hermione explained.

"Introduce me? To who?" Harry wondered curiously.

"You'll see." Hermione replied.

"Okay?" Harry blinked.

After they reached the eighth floor Hermione stopped and knocked on a door.

"Come in." An elderly voice urged.

Hermione opened the ornately carved door and it led to a nursery. There wasn't a crib but a toddler with shoulder length black hair, and mischievous emerald green eyes was riding a wooden horse. An older woman sat on a rocking chair watching the child fondly.

"Hello again Miss. Granger." The woman greeted.

"Miney!" The child squealed in delight, dropped off the white toy horse and rushed to Hermione.

Hermione lifted the child into her arms and cradled the toddler.

"Is this who you wanted to introduce me to?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione nodded.

"Harry, I'd like to introduce you to your sister; Carissa Potter." Hermione passed the girl to Harry.

"'Beloved'?" Harry smiled at what Carissa's name meant.

"I suppose your parents felt pretty blessed with having your sister." Hermione grinned at the toddler holding teen.

"I guess." Harry replied; feeling guilty at abandoning them like he had.

"Big Brofwer?" Clarissa asked looking at Harry intently.

"Yeah, I'm Harry. I'm glad to meet you." Harry replied in as simple of words that he could form.

"I'm 'lessa! Love brofwer!" She said seriously.

Harry felt his heart flood with emotion at Clarissa's simple, yet adamant statement and an unthinking moment later he was hugging his little sister gently. She hugged him back with as much feeling as she could in her tiny arms and Harry felt a few tears slide down his face.

"I...I love you too." Harry whispered.

"She's charmed him too." The nanny whispered to Hermione.

She nodded at the scene with a faint smile.

"Brofwer crying? Why?" the two year old asked in a worried tone.

"I'm okay. I just got something in my eye." Harry replied, stealthily wiping away the tears.

"Oh. That hurts." She agreed.

"Play with me?" She asked several seconds later.

To Harry's internal amazement he found himself agreeing.

The rest of that day he, Hermione and Clarissa played together. Once the day had passed Hermione and Harry made their way up to the bedrooms. To Harry's shock she followed him into his room.

"Harry?" Hermione asked with a faint waver in her voice.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he sat down on his bed and he pulled her beside him at the same time.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Before I met you Hermione, I didn't understand the concept of love. I...I thought it was useless and distracting. Nothing more. I thought if I loved...If I did so...I could be destroyed...But you taught me...that if you live empty there's no reason _to _live. I might have taught you a few things but...you taught me the most important lesson of all. On top of that...I found myself falling for a woman. Something I thought I'd never do. Thank you." Harry pulled Hermione into his arms before he spoke again.

"I only love because you showed me how." He assured. "I love you too." He added a moment later.

Hermione's fingers rubbed his chest, and made random patterns. He found that he was quite enjoying her touch. Her roving hands were intoxicating to say the least. A few minutes later she stopped and kissed him gently.

A few moments later she pulled back.

"Harry...I...I'm nervous." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly and pulled her back to him.

She laid her forehead on his shoulder before she spoke.

"I came in here to...to...But...I'm afraid you'll leave me as soon as..." She whispered.

"I don't understand. Hermione, what is it?" Harry whispered gently.

"You're the only one I've ever felt like this about." She whispered.

Harry just listened and rubbed her back in a show of support.

She kissed him again, this time more nervously.

Her face was flushed, and her eyes flickered with indecision. He caressed her back gently.

"I'm sorry...I...I know that I must be confusing you. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She stood and quickly made her way out his door.

Once the door shut Harry stared at it, blinking confusedly.

"I don't get it." He admitted before he shrugged and laid down.

The next morning Harry awoke early and headed into the banquet Hall where Sirius was already eating breakfast with his parents. He sat beside them and a plate filled with food appeared .

"Good morning Harry." Lily and James greeted.

"I bet it was a better night." Sirius snickered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have eyes." Sirius grinned at his godson.

"I'm not following." Harry admitted.

"Denial!" Sirius sung.

"What are you going on about?" James asked.

"Oh, not much I just saw Harry going into his room with a very attractive woman last night. I waited for a while to see if she came out, and low and behold...she didn't!" Sirius sung, for some odd reason he seemed proud.

"Harry James Potter!" Lily hissed.

"What?" Harry asked in a clueless tone.

"Are you having us on Harry?" James asked, he seemed to be trying to contain a grin.

"Would you explain yourselves before I get irritated?" Harry snapped; his patience coming to an end.

"You're not to sleep around!" Lily hissed, her emerald eyes were narrowed to thin slits.

"Sleep around?" A faint suspicion was starting to form.

"If she ends up pregnant you'll be taking care of her." James added in a stern voice.

_Oh. _

"I didn't..." Harry stuttered as he felt the blood begin to rush to his face.

"You didn't what?" Sirius asked.

Harry blushed furiously.

"I didn't...you know...I haven't..." Harry muttered.

Lily calmed at Harry's stuttering.

"So you didn't have sex last night?" Lily asked seriously.

"No!" Harry all but shouted in embarrassment.

Lily smiled at him widely. At the same time James sighed in 'relief' and Sirius shook his head in shame.

"The way you reacted to that...Have you had the talk?" James suddenly asked.

"Its somewhere on the to do list." Harry replied dryly.

"What else is on the to do list?" Lily asked.

"Oh, you know; clean a sock drawer, take care of today's...surprise...that sort of thing."

Sirius snickered behind a hand.

"I'll be dealing with you soon enough Sirius Orion Black!" Lily whispered in a dangerous tone.

Sirius blanched at the thought and apologized profusely.

James then casually mentioned something that made Sirius' pale face grow even whiter.

"What would your dear Marine have to say about your lewd comment?" James asked in a stricken tone.

"I was wrong!" Sirius barked out repentantly.

"What did my fiance do this time?" Alicia asked dryly as she sat down beside him.

Sirius whimpered.

"As entertaining as all of this is I have some things I need to do. Just keep Hermione busy for a while will you?" Harry asked.

"Certainly dear." Lily said warmly.

"Thanks." With that Harry spun on his heel and made his way out of the hall.

Once he had exited Potter Castle's confines he shifted through a secondary; overlapping plane and almost instantly appeared inside of the ministry of magic, which was held by Voldemort.

"Halt! Intruder!" A Death Eater roared.

"Silence." Harry ordered, binding his magic and voice.

The Death Eater waved his wand eccentrically and flapped his arms in a comical fashion for a few seconds before he realized that he couldn't use magic, or speak. Once the death eater had calmed down Harry spoke again.

"You will take me to the Dark Lord. He and I have a score to settle. Don't worry, your master is aware of this score." Harry forced his will upon the hapless Death Eater and Harry once again felt guilty for his actions.

_It's the only way...It ends now. One way or the other._

The Death Eater nodded dully and began to guide Eternity to face Voldemort for the last time.

Several minutes later Eternity sensed Voldemort's presence. He was waiting in what had been the courtrooms of the Ministry.

"You may leave now." Harry ordered.

The Death Eater nodded dumbly once more and ambled away.

Then, Eternity dropped his human visage, took a deep breath, summoned his blade, and with a single thought destroyed the doors leading to Voldemort.

_It's time._

With that Eternity casually entered the chamber. Several humans were shackled and a squadron of Death Eaters loomed over them. Everyone but Voldemort seemed shocked.

"Ah, Eternity, what excellent timing. You see, I was about to watch my faithful servants kill off some useless mudbloods." Voldemort said pleasantly as he leaned back on his darkened throne.

Eternity merely raised an eyebrow.

"So this is what kept you so distracted? Killing off some humans?" Eternity asked as he absentmindedly sent the Death Eaters sprawling.

"Well, they are rather enjoyable to kill. Such pitiful things." Voldemort mentioned.

Eternity shook his head in disgust.

"A mere decade ago I would have agreed that they were pitiful."

"Oh what could ten years change what countless eons couldn't?" Voldemort asked as he arched one nonexistent eyebrow.

"Just one thing." Eternity answered.

"What is that?"

"A woman."

"A woman?" Voldemort looked at Eternity baffled.

"I came to realize that this race...it's more precious than any other, and it's worth fighting for." Eternity replied.

Voldemort laughed mockingly, a cruel and ominous tone that filled the chambers.

"You have changed Eternity and not for the better! There is only power, and you've cast away the power that made you a challenge at one point." Voldemort laughed in wicked delight.

"Oh have I? Or have I found a greater power?"

_Creator, please be with me in this...I can't fail. If I do...Hermione...I have to protect her...No matter what._

Voldemort shook his head in disgust.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." He said as he levitated down to Eternity.

"Your shadows and manipulations will come to an end. Here and now." Eternity vowed.

* * *

"There you are Hermione." Lily smiled at her.

"Hello Mrs. Potter. Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked.

Lily smiled gently.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere. I needed to ask you some things though." Lily replied.

"What kinds of things?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you've been with Harry for the last four years. I wanted to learn a little about him. What he likes, who his friends are, I think you get the idea."

"I think I do." Hermione replied flatly as her eyes hardened.

Lily looked at Hermione curiously.

"You're trying to hide the fact that Harry left." Hermione stated simply.

"I don't-"

"Don't lie to me." Hermione interrupted.

"He wanted to arrange a surprise for you." Lily admitted.

"You...You didn't honestly believe him?" Hermione asked in a stunned voice.

"What else would he be doing?"

Hermione's mouth flapped comically for a second. For once she had been stunned to silence.

"What else?" She whispered. "What else? He's got an obsession with crushing V-!" She almost shouted, and only at the last moment did she stop herself from saying the hated name.

Lily paled.

"What? Why would he-" Lily whispered.

"The wizard who warned you all those years ago? Remember him?" Hermione demanded.

Lily nodded dumbly.

"He's played a major part in Harry's life. They both want to see Vol-_him_ dead."

Lily's pale face grew paler still.

"Where is his HQ?" Hermione demanded.

"Ministry of Magic." Lily replied without thinking.

Hermione nodded and a second later sprinted away.

* * *

"So which rules shall we play with for this final confrontation?" Voldemort asked lazily as he created a jet black sword.

"No forbidden magics. Void magics will not be used, conventional victory only."

"So trite." Voldemort shook his head. "Why limit ourselves to such a traditional end?"

"I want to ensure that this does come to an end and a Void end could delay this end for countless eons."

Voldemort considered the rules carefully.

"Slaves are usable as well." Voldemort added.

"Allies are acceptable." Eternity corrected with a half thought.

"Allies Eternity? Are you going senile in your old age?"

"You know what they say about old age?" Eternity asked pleasantly.

"What?"

"Old age and Trickery will overcome youth and energy."

"It's a good thing I'm not young then."

"Any other requirements?"

"Just one." Voldemort replied.

"What?"

"DIE!" Voldemort roared and a wave of darkness struck at Eternity.

Eternity jumped into the air and the simple wave passed under him. A second later Voldemort struck at Harry and Durandril almost instinctively blocked the dark wizards blow.

* * *

Once Hermione had left the confines of the castle she subverted time and space and instantly arrived inside of the former Ministry of Magic.

_Harry, I told you I was going to fight beside you when it was time. Why did you try to leave me out of it? You need me._ Hermione thought.

A few moments later she stealthily made her way to where she sensed two titans clashing.

_Harry...I feel it. The end of your bitter struggles...it's here. But...you can't win without me. _

Hermione knew what she had to do, and while she was apprehensive about the battle she wasn't going to hesitate. Harry needed her.

_**Well, We're getting close to the end of WOE. I'd say one...maybe two chapters remain. (And maybe an epilogue for good measure!) This has been a long road...**_

_**As a side note, some people might be concerned that I pull out another bitter ending like in LOH. I typically hate those kinds of endings to be frank, but LOH NEEDED to have that ending for the sequel to work properly. WOE has no planned side stories, or sequels, etc. This is probably going to be a stand alone. (Although it might get edited eventually...) **_

_**All in all, this was a tough but worthy journey and after looking back at my writings of the past I can see how poorly I really started. Partially because I didn't take it very seriously. (I just was using it originally to kill some plot bunnies.) But, as I got into it I started putting some effort into it. Then, something else happened. I started to improve. It wasn't overnight, and it wasn't quick, but gradually it happened. I'd have to say that compared to my beginning of LOH and my beginning in WOE there was a huge and dramatic improvement. Then, Radiant Chaos' intro well..kinda blew both WOE and LOH out of the water quality wise. I suppose that's what happens when you get better. **_

_**I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much (if not more) than I have writing it.  
**_


	30. Chapter 29

_ The Eternal Wizard  
_

_ Chapter 29_

_Battle of Titans__  
_

Eternity brought his blade to block Voldemort's black blade and when the two blades collided a shower of sparks enveloped them.

"Not good enough." Eternity mocked before he fired a blast of pure light at Voldemort.

Voldemort brought up his hand to block the magic and it rebounded towards Eternity who merely absorbed it.

"Using your own essence Eternity? That's quite reckless." Voldemort smirked.

"It's rather effective as well." Eternity replied as their blades clashed several times.

By this point the prisoners and Death Eaters alike were watching with awe etched in their faces.

Voldemort released a blast of shadows at Eternity. The Wizard of Eternity managed to block the blast but was knocked back and the room shook from the sheer pressure the ancient beings were exerting.

"You're already getting tired Eternity? Quite a pity." Voldemort sighed in sorrow.

Eternity glared at him.

"Hardly." With that a javelin of holy fire struck at the evil foe.

Hastily Voldemort summoned a wall of black flames and the javelin was absorbed.

"Can you not feel it?" Voldemort smirked.

Eternity rolled his eyes and flew at Voldemort. Once again the two blades locked. Several minutes passed as the two traded blows. Darts of fire, and waves of magic collided.

"I'm impressed that this room has held up so long." Eternity suddenly noted as he rolled away from a blast that would have knocked a planet from orbit should it have connected.

"I shielded it. This world...It shall be my throne."

"I see." Eternity replied coolly as he kicked a beam of crimson light back at Voldemort.

_Excluding the fact that should I fall...Eternity itself shall be destroyed._

The two were more evenly matched than Eternity had expected but he knew he was slowly losing ground. Voldemort was just too powerful. Eternity's reserves would be spent and when that happened his unconventional tactics of deflection and countering would be useless.

He was powerful, and he used his cunning to help catch up to Voldemort's massive power but...But, he just didn't have the kind of power that Voldemort did. The strength of his will was great but...even all this just couldn't keep up with the potent magics coursing through Voldemort.

Eternity summersaulted over Voldemort and struck at him with Durandril but the Dark lord managed to dodge by rolling forward.

The two stood and stared at each other.

"I'm through playing around Eternity."

Then the worst thing of all happened. Voldemort's jet black blade was coated in a crimson aura and before Eternity could detect Voldemort's movement he managed to penetrate through Eternity's defenses and skewer Eternity's right shoulder into the stone of the floor.

"It's over Eternity. Your finale was impressive but just not enough." Voldemort mocked.

_I've...failed...Hermione...I'm...I'm so...Sorry...Creator...Even if this existence is brought to an end...please protect her!_

_

* * *

_"Eternity...You've gotten stronger but...You left behind your strength." The Creator said sadly.

His vassals in the throne room were whispering and urging the Creator to directly interfere.

"No. This is far from over. The table's been set, the pieces are in place. Now, it's time for the checkmate."

_

* * *

_Hermione sprinted through the ministry and ended up in front of an ancient door.

_This is it._

With that she focused her magic and the door burst open.

What she saw was Eternity on the ground, a bloody black sword protruding from a gaping wound in her love's right shoulder. He had been skewered in such a mannerism that he would have been hard pressed to move his right arm, even if the blade had been removed from the tendons and ligaments within the ancient warrior's shoulder.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed and a blast of blue light knocked Voldemort into the wall.

She sprinted to Eternity whose face had become deathly pale. Hermione quickly scanned his injures. His cheeks had several deep lacerations, his right shoulder had the gaping wound that the nearly two foot wide sword had caused, and he had a couple small wounds that had gone through his flesh leaving a gaping hole in his stomach and right arm. Those were just the most severe of the injuries.

"Harry why would you leave me behind?" Hermione asked as she gently withdrew the blade.

Voldemort was watching curiously and mentally called the weapon Hermione pulled out of Eternity's shoulder as soon as she had removed it.

"You...you weren't supposed to come here." Harry whispered to her.

"Like I'd leave you alone. We're in this together." Hermione whispered before she continued. "I love you too much to let you do this alone."

"Hermione...I don't want to lose you..." Eternity whispered.

"You won't." She assured.

* * *

"Big Brofwer... Come back 'kay?" Little Clarissa whispered in her mothers arms.

"What was that honey?" Lily asked.

Clarissa turned her big emerald eyes on her mother.

"Big brofwer come back." Clarissa replied.

"I..." A few tears trailed down Lily's face.

"Lils he'll make it back. He'll beat that b-"

"_James!_" Lily hissed.

"He'll beat LV and come home." James said as if he wasn't interrupted.

"That's right Harry's gonna give him a royal-"

"_Sirius!_" Alicia and Lily hissed in unison.

"Erm...He'll beat the snot out of that nutcase." Sirius amended.

* * *

In the Endless inferno a figure continue to plummet in the darkness.

_Well, perhaps I shouldn't have tested that alien after all._ Dumbledore thought regretfully as his flesh was consumed by black flames and his ears were filled with the wails of a trillion agonized souls.

He didn't have time to pursue that thought any farther however; seeing as he was hurting too much to put a great deal of thought into the matter.

His mind was filled with his past sins, in particular his cursed ritual and all that it had entailed.

_By consuming the souls of others I grew more powerful. Certainly, it was torturous to those I chose, but it was necessary. Sure, I enslaved them and essentially turned their souls into batteries but; I did it for the greater good yet that fellow in the big chair didn't agree with me. Strange._

* * *

Hermione ran her hand over Eternity's injuries and healed him gently before she helped him up.

Once they stood Hermione frowned for a second.

"Blades are a part of battle?" She asked.

Voldemort looked at Hermione and nodded.

"Indeed." He hissed.

"Is Eternity allowed an ally to fight beside him?" Hermione asked.

"We did agree to that rule." Voldemort conceded.

"Excellent." Hermione smiled.

Hermione's brows furrowed and armor wrapped it's way about her body, an ornate but tasteful helm rested on her head, and a sword unlike any that Eternity had seen appeared in the palm of her right hand. A moment later an odd spear rested in her other hand.

"Interesting." Voldemort dryly.

Hermione pointed her sword at Voldemort.

"Infinitio chalybs calls for your blood."

"Eternity's steel?" Eternity asked wryly.

"I think it's fitting." Hermione justified.

The blade was fairly broad, it was about one and a half foot thick, and was a solid three feet in length. The hilt pulsated with a faint blue light slightly and Eternity knew that the weapon would serve Hermione well.

A moment later the three battled anew.

Fire, Ice, Thunder, Light, and Darkness. Nightmares, Hopes, and Dreams. All of these collided once more.

Eternity stabbed at Voldemort and Hermione sliced at him from behind with her spear. However Voldemort Flipped out of the path of both attacks and retaliated with one of his own.

"Harry dear?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Yeah?" Eternity asked.

"How have you fought him so many times before?"

"He and I have had a pretty balanced record. I've won one for every one he's won." Eternity defended as he blocked a particularly vicious wave of darkness.

Hermione snorted at that and slashed at Voldemort quickly with her blade.

He however blasted her back with a barrage of ancient magics.

"So...this woman is the one who made you weak." Voldemort smirked.

"No. She made me strong." Eternity disagreed.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" Eternity replied as he ducked under Voldemort's blade.

"Then why would you leave me behind?" She asked.

"I...I had to protect you." Eternity admitted as he slashed at his enemy once more.

He absentmindedly fired off a beam of pure magic at Voldemort from the tip of the blade as well.

The Dark Lord however, merely deflected the attack.

"That's a pretty pathetic reason Harry." She replied a moment later.

For a few moments the three said nothing, but instead focused on their struggle.

"Maybe so Hermione...but...I had to try." Harry replied.

Hermione didn't reply as they were too busy trying to handle the Dark Lord.

A good fifteen minutes later Hermione was blasted across the room, and through the door.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed.

Instantly, all thoughts of Voldemort faded from Eternity's mind and he rushed towards her. However, due to his distraction Voldemort was offered a perfect opportunity. As Harry ran he suddenly felt a cold and foreign object pierce him once again. Voldemort had stabbed him. The black blade had penetrated his lower right back, and made it's way cleanly through his body. Eternity's blade dropped from his hand as his body spasmed.

"It's over Eternity. Can't you feel your life force diminishing?" Voldemort hissed.

"M-Maybe so...But..."

"But?" Voldemort whispered into his ear.

"I...I've still got something I have to do." Eternity flipped the sword in his grip around and stabbed backwards.

While he didn't connect with Voldemort he did manage to get the black blade out of his body and Voldemort away from him as well. Harry's blood flowed freely but Eternity's focus wasn't on himself right then. Hermione needed him!

Eternity stumbled over to an unconscious Hermione. Her face was battered and bruises had already started to form. A few lacerations covered her lower body, and a gaping wound had rent Hermione's side open and blood flowed freely. It stained her robes and the knees of Harry's but he didn't care about the blood on him. All he cared about was saving her. All other thoughts failed him. Those flew from him.

"Hermione. I'll save you. No matter what." He whispered and focused on her main wound.

Quickly the injury knitted itself shut and just as it did Eternity had to spin around and block another attack from Voldemort.

"N-no! I won't let you..." Eternity gasped.

"Won't let me what? Kill the woman? As if you could stop me. I think I'll take my time killing her. First, I'll remove her clothing so I can see the damage I'll inflict, then-" Voldemort said mockingly.

_I will him! I will not allow him to harm her! I love her!_

It was then, something changed. His body felt as though it was on fire. He shuddered under the pressure he now felt within himself.

* * *

The Creator smiled broadly.

"At last. He's grown thanks to Hermione, and now he's seeing what that truly does. Voldemort...your time has indeed come. The wills of the living, combined with the purest of love, they shall be your undoing cursed one." The Creator said in a gentle voice.

* * *

Eternity felt power, a power he had never felt before. New, invigorating, and far superior to anything he had held in himself before.

He knocked Voldemort back with a blast of how he truly felt for Hermione. Hermione's feelings, hopes, dreams, and will were whispering to him in the back of his mind. It was a tangible feeling unlike any he'd felt before.

"For eons we've struggled, and for eons I ran from the truth. Now, it's the end of the line." Eternity said.

With that his hand wrapped around the shadowed sword of Voldemort and to the Dark one's shock crushed it into a fine powder which he banished a moment later.

"What kind of power is this?" Voldemort gaped as he threw up a wall of blackest flames.

"This power is the purest, strongest, and most potent in all of Eternity itself."

Eternity inexorably continued forward, passing through Voldemort's destructive shield as though it wasn't there at all. Voldemort hastily tried to get away from Eternity once that happened and his left hand wrapped itself around Voldemort's throat.

Wordlessly, Durandril appeared in his hand once more.

"There will be no more night. They will not need the light of a lamp or the light of the sun, for the Lord will give them light. And they will reign for ever and ever. The angel said to me, "These words are trustworthy and true. The Lord, the God of the spirits of the prophets, sent his angel to show his servants the things that must soon take place."" Eternity whispered as his emerald eyes glowed.

"It is your end." Eternity whispered as his hand slowly crushed Voldemort's throat.

"I-Will not be defeated...As long...As...long as hatred remains in your heart...I am Eternal..." Voldemort chocked.

"I thought so." Eternity agreed.

Voldemort's crimson eyes widened in shock.

"Hatred within myself, hatred for you, self hatred, hatred towards the games of my liege, any one of those would give you your strength right?" Eternity paused for a moment.

"In forgiveness comes redemption. Consider that in the inferno." A moment later Voldemort's head was sliced off by Durandril's singing edge.

A moment later Voldemort's body crumbled into dust and Eternity's eons long burden faded. It was at last over. He smiled and turned to his sword.

"You were with me at the beginning of all this, and at the end; yet as loyal as you are I've found someone more so. Rest Durandril until I call upon you anew and may it need never happen." Eternity sent it back to his realm after purifying the sword of Voldemort's lingering taint.

Then, he turned and ran to Hermione.

"Hermione, please be okay." He pleaded as he dropped beside her.

Then, Harry lovingly pulled Hermione into his arms and calmly healed her injuries. Tears flowed down his face. He was free, and it was thanks to Hermione. His love.

Slowly Hermione's eyes opened.

"Hermione!" Harry felt several tears trail down his face in relief.

"I was so worried!" He sobbed.

"Hey, it's okay. Is Volde dead?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"You don't have to worry about that 'I can't say Voldemort's name' thing anymore. It was directly connected to him. He and I would be the only ones on this planet that could do that."

"How did you manage to beat him?" Hermione asked as Harry carried her as if she was his bride.

The thought made him blush slightly.

"I finally understood everything. You taught me what I needed to know, you were a living example of what I needed to be, and become. Remember when I said that the entirety of existence is connected? It's a major part of the solution. As the physical embodiment of Eternity I am the force that represents the wills of all sentient beings. Even though that is the case the fact is that I had to accept that, I had to understand love. I had to be willing to die for something that I loved. I found you. You gave me strength to protect you, your family, and Eternity itself. I had to become what I was meant to be and I think because of you I've accomplished that. I feel Eternity's song once more in my soul. Reconciliation has occurred there. Yet, I hear something more personal, more powerful. It's you."

"Me?" Hermione asked as Eternity released the joyous prisoners.

"Yes you. They say that everyone has a counterpart. I always thought it meant a dark counterpart. But I was wrong. Instead it was referring to the heart. The other half. If you'll have me I'll never leave you."

"Oh Harry!" She leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

"Yes! Yes I'll have you!" She cried as soon as they broke apart.

"Well done Eternity, my beloved son. Well done Hermione, my precious daughter." A powerful yet gentle voice spoke.

"The Creator?"

"Daddy?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes indeed." The Creator agreed.

"As in Demetrius Granger?" Harry looked at Hermione.

Eternity was stunned at the thought that Demetrius could have also been the Creator at the same time.

"No! No! My heavenly father." She replied.

"You've finally ended the threat, and you've grown because of it. I'm proud of both of you. Hermione, she is your equal; your counterpart. I've watched you become the great people that I knew that you could become and I can't be any more proud." The Creator's voice said to them.

"So that makes Hermione what exactly?" Harry asked.

"Does it really matter? She is all you'll ever need. She's your companion, and your hers." The Creator replied in an amused voice.

"Where are you father?" Hermione pleaded with glistening eyes.

"You'll meet me one day my dear daughter. But for now, just take life one day at a time, and hold onto him." He answered.

Harry turned to Hermione, and grinned before he kissed her again. Several cheers went through the ragged group of now freed prisoners and they formed a protective ring around the two of them.

"Shall we finish up?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I think that's the best idea." Harry agreed.

Over the next hour Harry and Hermione swept through the ministry, the ex-prisoners acting as the wardens of their new roving prison. Each and every Death Eater they encountered was captured, bound, and drug along by the former group of innocents whom were going to be executed.

It wasn't long until the building had been swept and the prisoners dragged to the Ministry holding cells. The muggleborns that were just freed let out a ragged cheer as a banquet appeared before them. They eyed it hungrily and let out a cheer for Harry and Hermione. As they ate Harry pulled Hermione into an embrace.

"Harry?" She asked as she leaned back into him.

"Yeah?" Harry replied.

"Your parents are gonna want to see you." Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.

"Later. Right now I'm occupied."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd rather just hold onto you and savor this moment. Our celebrations can come later love." He kissed her jaw gently at that.

_**Almost done here. Voldemort has fallen. Peace is being restored, and all that remains is just a few last things. Where bitterness covered the majority of the story a joyous end awaits. Stay tuned! **_

_**Well, this long road is reaching it's final stage.  
**_

_**Yes I did quote the Bible once. (Revelation 22:5) **_

_**WC: 3,457**_

_**Q: Will there be a sequel or related work?**_

_**A: Not likely. At this time the only thing I might do is an Omake of "The Eternal Witch" Which would be a bit of a parody of this, and not nearly as long. **_

_**Q: What's next after WOE's done?**_

_**A: I've got Radiant Chaos that REALLY needs an update, and I've got the Tales of Singularity that may have one fic become a full one. There might be a collab work in the works with a friend of mine as well. Who knows? The future is hidden!**_

_**Q: How much more of WOE remains?**_

_**A: An Epilogue at the very least. If I feel it's justified there might be one more actual chapter. (At this time I'm leaning towards just an epilogue.) **_

_**Q: Can I suggest an idea?**_

_**A: YES! Feel free to do so! I don't have an actual group like Seel'Vor, or many of the other greats but I do have a forum that you can access, you can P.M. Me, and you can send in a review too. Any one of those ways work. (Yes Seel'Vor I do think you are one of the best writers here -along with Cannoncansodoff, Witowsmp, chemprof, Radaslab, and Roschach's Blot.)**_

_**I just hope that I'd be considered decent. o.o;  
**_

_**Q: I hate you Defender Paladin. How do I get you off of FF . Net? **_

_**A: Meh, too bad so sad, hate me if you want. It won't do any good. **_

_**Q: How did you become so good at writing?**_

_**A: I'm okay at it. I'm a little on the impatient side and that's reflected in my earlier works. (WOE and LOH in particular. HRC is much smoother and cleaner.) But it's a combination of skill, practice, and determination. **_

_**Q: How the blazes do you come up with such novel/odd/crazy ideas?**_

_**A: I rock! Just kidding. ^.^ I think hard about what I'd like to do, what's already been done, and so forth. Sometimes the story changes directions on me on a dime which really throws my plans into chaos but that's okay because frequently it's better that way. (Example: Originally the final battle was gonna be at Hogwarts, Dumbles was gonna die after Volde, and Harry had a rather silly speech he'd make to Hermione about how he won. With Dumbly dying before Volde it changed a great deal but it still worked in my favor.) **_

_**In the end though all it takes is imagination for the plot to be born.  
**_


	31. Epilogue

_ The Eternal Wizard  
_

_ Epilogue  
_

Eternity held onto Hermione in contentment, his eyes shut as she laid her head against him.

"You know, this...this is...perfect. Just being able to hold you, no cares or worries. Seeing those people's joyous faces. It...it made it all worth it in the end." Eternity kissed her jaw gently again.

"You think so? Even after suffering so much?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"Absolutely. I...I think that I have no regrets."

"So what are you going to do next?" Hermione asked.

"Unless something catastrophic occurs that I'm needed for I'll be here beside you. No matter where you go, or what you do I'll be here for you as long as you want me."

"Then you'll be here forever." Hermione spun and kissed him passionately, much to the crowd's enthusiasm.

After she pulled back Harry grinned.

"I can live with that."

Once the crowd had eaten it's fill, and made their ways home Harry grasped Hermione's hand gently.

"Shall we go see our parents?" Harry offered.

Hermione nodded.

"Let's."

They traveled through purest light and arrived back at Potter castle.

"I thought your traveling was dark?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"It's like my realm I guess. It reflects my heart I suppose." Harry shrugged.

"_Harry James Potter_! How dare you go after LV!" Lily screeched.

"Umm...Uh-Oh?" Harry laughed nervously.

"You better think _uh-oh_!" She glared at him, then she turned to Hermione and her eyes softened.

"Hermione dear, thank you for stopping him before he got there."

"Mrs. Potter, I'm sorry but I didn't make it in time, he was already fighting Voldemort when I got there."

"Hermione! You said his-" Lily gasped.

"It's fine. Voldemort's dead." Harry interrupted.

"What?" James blinked in shock as he entered the conversation.

"It was something I had to do and I didn't want to risk Hermione. But...if it wasn't for her I would have lost."

"It was still you who won in the end though. I got knocked out remember?"

"Only towards the end." Harry retorted with a faint smile.

"You two beat Voldemort?" Lily asked weakly.

"Yep. Go to the ministry if you don't believe me. Besides, someone needs to make sure those Death Eaters get trials. The captives and the two of us rounded up the remaining Death Eaters after the battle." Harry replied.

"Voldemort...dead." Lily babbled.

"I think you broke her son." James said as he swung an arm around Lily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"She'll be okay."

"James! Don't patronize me!" Lily slapped him gently.

"Ahh!" He clutched his left arm as though mortally wounded.

"Stop that." Lily shook her head with a snicker.

"It worked didn't it?" James retorted with a grin.

"Maybe I should hunt down dark lords more often. It seems to make them sillier." Harry told Hermione in a loud whisper.

Lily and James blushed at that and glared weakly at him.

"Anyway, shall we go in?" Harry suggested.

Once they entered James, Sirius, and several others grabbed onto a portkey and made their way to the ministry, less than an hour later they reported that Voldemort was indeed gone, and that his death eaters had mysteriously died.

"Apparently, those Death Eaters got on the wrong father's bad side." Sirius tried a half hearted crack.

"Not funny." James replied.

Sirius sagged and nodded in agreement.

"I agree they should have been put on trial."

A few quiet moments passed before Harry reminded them of something.

"Voldemort's gone right? Who cares if the ex-captives killed their jailers? After all, that was what was going to happen anyway. Look, I know it's cruel, but we don't need to focus on the bad. Especially when the horror of that war has ended. Savor this moment. Don't ruin it. We're free." Harry called.

Remus looked at James.

"He didn't get that brain from you."

James looked gobsmacked for a moment.

"See? I told you so." Remus took his shock for agreement.

The crowd laughed and Various couples kissed.

Alicia was dragging her fiance away, Tonks had jumped into Remus' lap and began a very serious kiss. James was more calm and while he gave Lily a passionate kiss he held back and spoke to the group.

"I think we should go to our own parties. Hermione, Harry what are you going to do?"

Hermione spoke up.

"Do you have a chaplain or someone who can marry us?"

Harry blinked bemusedly.

For the second time in as many hours the crowd was stunned into silence.

"Dear?" Harry whispered into her ear.

"Yes?" She whispered back as the crowd began to chatter excitedly.

"Didn't you forget something?"

Hermione frowned thoughtfully.

"I don't think so."

"You forgot to ask me first." Harry grinned.

"Did I?" Hermione kissed him passionately.

"Did I?" She repeated.

"Nope, not at all. You didn't forget. If there's a chaplain here I'll take you to get some rings and all those things. I can make any dress you want, whatever." Harry agreed.

"Lily? Is there?" Hermione repeated.

"Yes there is." Lily replied faintly.

"You asked for my daughter's hand without permission?" Demetrius was justly upset.

"Actually, I asked him to marry me." Hermione told him fiercely.

"You...asked _him_? You asked the one guy I didn-" He stopped as he forced himself to calm down.

Elaine patted Demetrius' arm gently.

"It was bound to happen. You know how decisive she is." Elaine soothed.

"He still could have asked." Demetrius growled.

"You would have said no." Elaine replied.

"You're damn right I would have!"

Harry shook his head in amusement at the byplay.

Several hours later the guests were assembled. The dress was created by Harry and Hermione.

The rings were the one thing Harry put the most thought into.

"These rings I've created I forged of my own heart." He whispered as he showed Hermione the rings.

The engagement rings were a simple gold, with a sapphire stone as the centerpiece.

"The stone is of course, your birthstone, but it has another meaning to me too." Harry confided.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"It's the month we first met." He smiled at her.

Her smile was radiant and she kissed him for that.

The actual wedding ring was much more ornate, a color change sapphire sat in the heart of the ring with a pair of emeralds flanking it, a single small ruby sat under the sapphire, and diamonds wreathed the entire group of precious stones.

"This is...beautiful." Hermione gasped.

"I didn't have a lot of time, but I got the gems and gold from various parts of this planet."

"You found them? You didn't just make them?" Hermione had a few tears in her eyes.

"Nope, you mean more to me than a simple wave of the hand." Harry smiled.

"Thank you." She kissed him.

"Hey now, I haven't even gotten to the best part!" Harry grinned after they broke apart.

"What's the best part?"

"The ring protects the wearer and no matter where the other ring is, the wearer of the first will be able to find the other. If I was on the other side of the universe you'd be able to sense me, and find me. No matter where you are and no matter where I am. You'll be able to find me; and vice-versa."

Hermione smiled at that thought.

"You ready love?"

Hermione nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, see you soon."

"That I will." Harry agreed.

Their wedding was something that became legend. The feelings of joy, hope, and peace were great but outweighed by the sensations caused by the immense love of the two.

* * *

"What do you mean he's getting married?" Ginny hissed.

"I'm sorry dear. I know you had your heart set on marrying him." Molly apologized.

"I'm going to need some time to calm down."

_And take my dose of the Ammorentia to act as the anchor._

"Alright Gin." Molly soothed before she shut the door to her daughter's room.

Ginny flipped around, and dug through her bottom drawer for the vials of potion she had created four years ago. It was her luck to brew the stupid stuff about the same time her love left with the mudblood.

With a salute to her mirror she downed the draft.

While she had been skilled, and knew how to brew the solution she didn't know the dangers of leaving an anchoring draft unused for so long. It was likely that one would forget which one was which, if one forgot to label them. What made matters worse, is that Within fifteen minutes she collapsed onto her bed as she suffered from an overdose from the draft.

Things would become worse for her as Ron later saw the ammorentia, and thought it was a vial of pumpkin juice, and after drinking the draft he himself also suffered from the overdose. However, the overdosing merely knocked them out. This would lead to some severe complications and a very scary case for mind healers.

However, that's a story of it's own.

* * *

That night Harry and Hermione laid down beside each other for the first time.

"Harry, I thought I'd be more nervous than you but...you're practically shaking."

"It makes sense. I've been a virgin for eons. I've never...I've never...y'know." Harry's face burned as he rambled.

"You've never had sexual relations?"

"I had offers but...I never accepted." Harry flushed.

Hermione smiled radiantly.

"So we'll be each other's firsts." She said.

"You'll have to...to guide me. I've never even had 'the talk'." Harry admitted in shame.

"Shh...It's okay love. I don't mind. It means that I can help you."

"Okay, what do I do?" Harry asked.

"Take things slow. Our clothes will need to end up off of us eventually, but that'll be a little later." She replied.

The two kissed and Hermione guided his hands to locations he'd never touched on anyone. He found that he quite enjoyed this with Hermione.

Eventually they stripped and once they had explored Hermione spoke.

"It'll hurt me the first time."

Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"No! I don't want to-" He practically wailed.

"Harry! It's okay! It's supposed to hurt. I'll get past that but I need to give me time to get used to you." She explained.

"O-okay." He whispered.

* * *

"Ginerva and Ronald Weasley!" Molly Screeched.

She was ignored. The two were too busy kissing each other.

* * *

Silventa became a common guest in their home, however, she learned very quickly not to pop up inside the house. That rule was quickly learned by all their guests.

* * *

_15 Years Later_

Hermione Potter smiled wistfully as she watched her son leave for Hogwarts.

"Don't worry, you'll see him again at the sorting." Harry winked roguishly and kissed her.

"We might not make it to the sorting." Hermione replied.

"Why's that?" Harry asked as he nipped on her neck in that way that he knew drove her crazy.

She pounced on him.

* * *

_100 Years Later_

"You know, I'm somewhat surprised. I thought I'd die eventually." Hermione said as she leaned into Harry's arms.

"You married the Wizard of _Eternity_ Hermione. That constitutes a sense of timelessness." Harry winked.

"I know that." Hermione laughed.

"You know what really surprises me though?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"All of our children have been taking positions of dimensional wizards and witches of the light side that fell. I think that was part of the Creator's plan too."

"I think you're right."

"Even if that wasn't the case at least I've still got you." Harry kissed her.

"You flatterer."

"What does it get me."

"It gets you this."

She pounced on him and after a passionate kiss Harry spoke again.

"You've got to be the most perfect woman ever." Harry proclaimed.

"Better believe it." They laughed before things started to heat up.

Once they pulled apart Hermione spoke.

"You're really become amazing at this. I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks."

"Better believe it." He agreed.

"Oh!" She moaned as he caressed her.

_How did I live without her again anyway? _He wondered mentally before he focused on his favorite topic: Hermione. He was getting pretty good at it too. After all, he had her love and that's all he really needed and wanted in the end.

The key to defeating Voldemort had been Hermione. But she was far more than that. She was his heart, his love, and his other half. As long as he had her...Life was good.

_The Eternal Wizard _

_Finis_

_**And it's over at long last. I really enjoyed this. Yes, I do see more than one way I could write a side story to this but I don't plan to.  
**_

_**Okay, is it odd that I feel uncomfortable with Ron and Ginny making out? I figured that they needed a punishment for trying to use Hermione/Harry for their own ends...Still, Harry and Hermione didn't even pay them any attention! ^.^**_

_**Oh yes, hopefully by the end of this week RC will have an update.  
**_


End file.
